House of Twisted Toons
by D.Minx
Summary: The Villains are plotting revenge... Hades juggles playing villain and 'perfect date' as it's Persephone's first time in the House of Mouse... What will the other Disney toons make of her? What will the goddess make of them? Not directly linked to P.o.P.
1. Speculations and Expectations

Hey peeps… while writing my story Plight of Persephone I got this insane idea to write this tale based on the House of Mouse series… these stories aren't directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her mannerisms (hint, hint).

Most characters belong to Disney but this Persephone comes from P.o.P… thanks for taking the time to read… lots of love DitzyMinx xXx

**A House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter One:Speculations and Expectations**

The House of Mouse staff were buzzing with speculation as to what Hades' new missus was going to be like. No-one was more excited by the prospect of meeting the flaming god's date more than Daisy who claimed to be the god's biggest fan. Hades had sworn off dating once things had gone sour with Maleficent, it turned out that her fire-breathing dragon trick just didn't do it for him… so it was a surprise for Minnie when she took his booking and Hades informed her jauntily that he was bringing a date…

'Oooh… I bet she's pretty-' Daisy was jabbering to her best friend keenly. '-he always liked Aphrodite-' She gasped deeply. '-you don't think it's her do you?'

'No…' Minnie said shaking her head. '-she hates him, remember?'

'Oh yehhh…' Daisy drawled then suddenly continued. 'Ooh, Ooh… what about Ursula? They always got on didn't they?'

'I don't think so… she lives under the sea and you know what Hades is like with water.' Daisy sat glumly for a moment thinking hard as Minnie continued to check the bookings for that night.

'Look at this…' She finally gasped making the female duck lean forward. 'Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella DeVil, Captain Hook.. Most of these bookings are villains…'

'So?' Daisy asked looking at the book.

'So… we haven't had this many villains in since they tried to take over the club!' Minnie looked worried but Daisy shrugged.

'They probably just want to see who Hades is bringing…' She drawled unconcerned.

'Maybe…' Minnie frowned still wondering about the bookings. '-I better talk to Mickey about this.' She finally decided.

'You do that.' Daisy rolled her eyes watching her friend disappear of with the book and drumming her fingers bored.

Mickey was checking the preparations for tonight's show, the fact that Hades was bringing a date to the club didn't interest him as much as it did the girls.

'Ok Donald,' He called up towards the lighting where the moody duck was checking over the lights above the stage. '-how's it looking?'

'Pretty good Mickey-' Donald squawked back in his usual scratchy voice that most had difficulty translating. '-I just gotta check one, last thing…' the duck trailed off and moved towards the last light- 'Ahh!' He cried out as a small electric shock caught his feathers.

'Why you little-' Donald jerked his head around glaring at the offending equipment that had shocked him, the rest of his words were an in audible jumble of muttering.

'Umm… Donald, you ok?' Mickey's voice sounded from below but the duck wasn't listening.

'Shock me will ya… why I oughta…' The duck trailed off into more grumbling.

'Mickey, Mickey!' A voice made the mouse spin around from the rafters to see Minnie running over to him. 'You gotta take a look at this.' She puffed reaching the stage and passing him the books. Mickey looked surprised by her concerned face.

'What is it Minnie?' He asked her then his eyes ran down the list of bookings. Somewhere above them a loud 'Ahh! Ahh! You stupid- Ahh!'; the two mice took no notice as a few fried feathers floated down behind them.

'Holy Moly!' Mickey gasped running his eyes down the list and seeing the number of villains outweighed the number of heroes. 'Looks like it's gonna be a Villains Night tonight.' He added with a smile and handed the books back. 'Hey Donald! We're gonna have to change the cartoon reel!' He called up to the rafters.

'Son-of-a-' Donald's voice came down from the roof.

'Hey!' Mickey shouted back crossly with his hands on his hips. 'I don't like it either but you don't here me cursing!'

'But Mickey…' Minnie pulled her boyfriend back around and he blinked. '-aren't you concerned that they might… y'know, try and take over again?' She asked him nervously. Mickey blinked again then did his trademark laugh.

'Don't worry about that Minnie…' Behind them Donald Duck fell down in a heap of smoking feathers, again neither mouse took any notice. '-let's just show them a darn good time, whadda you say?'

'Your right Mickey.' She beamed back. 'If they're all having a good time, they won't think twice of planning a takeover… you're the best.' Minnie kissed his cheek clutching the books tightly and disappeared out the side door.

'What are you laying around for Donald?' Mickey asked turning to the smoking duck spread-angled on the ground. 'We got to change the cartoon reel and can you do something about the stage? It's covered in feathers…' The mouse shook his head and left the stage door.

'I'm on it…' Donald sighed vaguely then passed out.

* * *

'_What_?!' Hades practically screamed into the handset. 'Tonight? You know I can't do tonight Jafar!' There was a pause as Hades listened to the former grand sultan's advisor on the other end of the phone.

'Jaffy, Jaffy… _Hey_!' He bellowed making Pain and Panic jump with fright and swivel around from their card game. Catching sight of their stares Hades waved them off while continuing his conversation. 'Don't get antsy with me pal, I promised the missus I'd take her out!'

'Yeh… so what if I'm takin' her there?' Hades rolled his eyes not liking where this conversation was going. '_Whatta ya mean their all headin' there?!_' Again both imps glanced nervously towards their boss… this time Hades gestured them to take their game somewhere else, without another look both imps gathered up the cards and shot off.

'I specifically told them not to show up!! _How am I gonna lay on the schmooze with you lot makin' the evil-eyes at her all night??_' Hades continued to pace trying to work off some of the irritation he felt.

'Yeh… I bet it was her idea!!' Hades added after a pause. 'Jealous cow…' He muttered to himself privately thinking that Maleficent could go jump in the Vortex of Fire.

'What? Oh hey, not you Jaffy… I was talkin' about… someone else.' No prizes for guessing who, Hades privately thought.

'Heh… yeh, that Aladdin yutz still beatin' the tar outta ya?' He asked and suddenly pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud long rant burst out the other end. The firey blue god caught a few words; 'Miserable street-rat… show him who's boss…'

'Yeh, yeh… good luck with that buddy…' Hades said pulling the phone back to his ear and checking his nails before rolling his eyes again.

'What? Nahhh… nothin' on Jerkules… been busy, what with the missus an' all… heh, naughty li'l minx…' Hades tailed off at a particularly juicy memory.

'Huh…' He was brought back. 'Oh… tell ya 'bout it later-' Gods didn't this guy go on sometimes.

'_No I won't see ya tonight_!!' Hades roared barely controlling the colour of his skin.

'Well, _excuuuuuse_ _me_ for havin' a love-life!!' Hades slammed the phone down and muttered under his breath as his skin flashed back and forth from blue to orange. The with an irritated sigh Hades vanished in a swirl of smoke and reappeared

'Who was that sweetie?' A sweet girly voice sounded and Hades turned to the bathroom where his beautiful missus had been enjoying a hot bath.

'Ahhh… just one of the villains askin' me to join 'em in a plot.' The god smiled wearily at the dark black door.

'Oohhhh… what kinda plot?' His missus asked from the other side of the door.

'Revenge… same as always.' Hades smirked amused.

'Sounds like fun… you gonna join 'em?' She asked.

'Can't.' Hades answered leaning against the opposite wall.

'Awwww… why not?' Her voice sounded disappointed and Hades smirked amused.

'Cause it's tonight and I'm gonna be with you babe.' For a moment there was silence from the bathroom then his girlfriend's voice sounded again.

'Well… where are they holding the meeting?' Her voice sounded softly and Hades blinked barely believing what he was hearing.

'Same place I'm taking you-' He started.

'So why don't you do both?' His missus asked as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

'Ya wouldn't mind?' Hades asked with wide eyes of surprise. There was a moments silence from the other side of the door.

'It's only one night isn't it?' Her voice sounded. 'We've got eternity together and besides… I've always got the imps for company.' Hades blinked several times taking in her words.

'I'll make this up to ya.' Hades flashed a sly leer at the door.

'Oh I know you will…' Her voice purred. 'You fancy a peek at what your gonna be missing tonight?' His missus asked in a sultry tone.

'Well if you insist babe…' He growled seductively moving closer to the door. The door opened and Hades' jaw dropped at the sight of his missus… after a few moments of drooling like a sex-starved lunatic he twisted his look of amazement into a suave leer.

'Hubba, hubba… Aphrodite eat your heart out…' He said in a low husky voice running his eyes over the vision of loveliness in front of him.

* * *

Jafar put the phone down after Hades hung up on him… the god had become even more insufferable since he'd started dating this girl he'd picked up while lazing around on some island named Sicily. She was the only thing the god ever banged on about these days… and that was when they saw him! Ever since dating this girl Hades preferred to be holed up in the Underworld in the arms of his 'sweet li'l Sephy-kins'… it was sickening. No wonder the other villains thought the god had gone soft. Jafar was one of the few villains who wanted to reserve judgement until meeting this 'Persephone' for themselves… perhaps she wasn't as good as they feared?

Maleficent hadn't taken the news of Hades' new squeeze very well, Jafar suspected that the Mistress of all Evil was feeling threatened by this girl… if she became the Queen of the Underworld then this girl would either make a great asset to the Team of Villains or a formidable foe… Jafar hoped that the latter wouldn't happen… despite Hades' flaws the god was one of the more powerful villains and if his missus was an enemy there was a very good chance the Lord of the Underworld would sever ties with them.

Now Hades didn't want anything to do with their plans? This was going to dent his reputation further with the other villains… Perhaps he wouldn't tell them that, there was still time for the Lord of the Underworld to change his mind about not taking part in a dastardly scheme… what kind of twisted villain could pass up a chance like that, for a _woman??_

* * *

Review if you want to read more.... mmmmmmmmmwha xXx


	2. Who says only Heroes get the Girl?

Hey Everybody, thank you so much for the reviews and added my story to your alerts/favourites… your all stars.

This story is not directly liked to P.o.P but those who've read it will have a pretty good idea what Persephone is all about…

As usual I don't own the Disney characters only my Persephone. Thanks again for reading and please review…

Lot's of Love Ditzy xXx

* * *

_**House of Twisted Toons**_

_**Chapter Two: **____**Who says it's only Hero's that get the Girl?**___

The House of Mouse was full of activity that night. The toons inside were chatting amiably in they're own little clicks. At the very back of the audience the tables were occupied by most of the villains, they were sat with their drinks and observing the others through a vindictive sneer.

Cruella DeVil who had just lit a cigarette and took a long drag as Mickey appeared in front of her. The villainess raised her eyebrow at him.

'Your gonna have to put that out Cruella, this is a non-smoking club-'

'When the devil was a stupid rule like that enforced?' She squawked indignant attracting the attention of Ursula who had been applying her lipstick on the next table.

'What seems to be the problem Ella dear?' She asked in a sultry voice snapping her pocket mirror shut with one of her thick black tentacles and facing Cruella.

'This little rat wants me to stub my cigarette!' She turned to the sea witch as Mickey grinned nervously between the two women.

'Well now…' The sea witch pouted with her lilac hands on her hips. '-that's not right.'

'It… It's nuh-nothing personal ladies-' He stuttered raising his hands in a gesture of defeat as they glared at him. '-it's just this new smoking ban was introduced ah-and…' Mickey tailed off as a low smooth voice came from behind him.

'Smoking ban??' The mouse turned to see Jafar looking at him with mock-surprise which quickly turned into a devious leer. '-and what, if anything my dear fellow do you plan to tell Hades when he arrives?' He paused and turned his dark eyes onto his snake staff carrying on. '-I can't see him being to happy about this change in _policy,_' He rolled his eyes as though disapproving the rule then fixed Mickey with an unwavering look. '-that might cause him to get upset… and you know what happens when Hades gets upset…' Jafar tailed off smirking at Mickey. Yes, he remembered vividly what happened the last time Hades got upset; the god had Mickey cornered in a hallway and was threatening to barbecue him…

'Oh… alright, alright.' Mickey pouted crossly as the three villains smiled. 'Smoke all you want… but don't blame me if you get slapped with a fine…' The mouse waggled his finger crossly before storming off as it was nearly time to start the show.

'Jafar! Dah-ling…' Cruella drawled sending smoke in his direction. 'Thank you for taking care of that little indiscretion for me…'

'My pleasure entirely I assure you.' His lips curved into a courteous leer.

'Jafar… why not join us for a drink?' Ursula asked him smoothly through narrowed eyes.

'I'd love to my dear but unfortunately…' Jafar sighed. 'I promised Hook I'd join him…' He bowed politely to both women before wandering off in the direction of the smarmy captain of the Jolly Rodger.

'Oh my god… how is he still _single_?' Ursula hissed to Cruella watching Jafar keenly as he walked off.

'Your guess is as good as mine dah-ling..' The fur-mad business woman replied dryly taking another drag of her cigarette and flicking the ash on the floor.

* * *

As usual Hades left the Underworld fashionably late; he arrived at the House of Mouse and threw the reins of his chariot to the valet. Max Goof didn't even register the reins falling into his hands, he was gawping stupidly at the stunning blonde girl clinging to the fiery god's left arm. For a moment Hades blinked at him then unhooked himself from Persephone's grip and strode over to the teenager irritably.

'Yo…buddy!' Hades snapped his fingers repeatedly in front of Max's eyes trying to rouse him. 'Hellooo… anybody home?'

'Huh?' Max sounded vaguely finally tearing his eyes away from the young female next to Hades and turning to find the god looking less than impressed.

'Look pal… We don't have _time_ for day dreams ok? In case ya haven't noticed, we're already late…' Max shook his head roughly.

'Sorry…' He grinned sheepishly at Hades.

'Whatever, just watch the paintwork.. and _try_ not to cheese off the griffin this time.' Hades eyed Max with a stern look. A dainty white hand enclosed around Hades' wrist and turned him to face the warm green eyes of his date. Persephone smiled gently at him.

'Why don't you just let the poor boy do his job in peace…' She purred softly pulling him close to her. 'I'm sure he's quite capable of driving your big wheels safely.' Persephone suddenly turned around to Max who was still gawping in disbelief at the pair. 'Ain't that right sugar?'

'I… uh…no…' Max stuttered feeling a hot flush cover his cheeks. 'I mean yes…' He corrected himself as the god raised his brow. 'I'll take good care of it Miss.' Persephone smiled satisfied while Hades merely looked unconvinced.

'Yeh right…' He rolled his eyes but Persephone smiled sweetly at Hades then began running a finger up and down his chest.

'You can be such a jerk, y'know that?' She purred softly through narrowed eyes.

'Heh, that's what ya love about me.' He growled seductively making Persephone raise her brows in amusement.

'Oh really… well I thought it was your rugged good looks and _oh-so-suave _charms?'

'That too.' Hades snickered then caught sight of Max still staring at the two of them. 'Hey yutz! Get over it already!' He shook hid head muttering. 'Oy vey…'

* * *

Hades entered the audience alone as Daisy Duck had enthusiastically greeted the beautiful young goddess then proceeded to gush over Persephone's tight dress. The god had made a sharp exit secretly pleased that he'd sent the imps ahead to secure a decent table away from the rest of the villains, the last thing he needed was the rest of his fellows listening in on his date with Seph… he could kiss goodbye to his villainous rep if they heard the kind of mush that he used to keep Persephone sweet.

The toons barely acknowledged the fiery god as he picked his way carefully through the crowds while his golden eyes swivelled around the room. He spotted the imps sat waiting for him and headed in their direction.

'Let's see…' Hades drawled giving the table the once over then checking the distance between them and the stage. He nodded in approval before checking the distance between them and the group of villains before turning back to the two minions who were nervously awaiting his verdict. 'Not bad boys…' Both imps breathed a sigh of relief at this then watched Hades turn and gaze thoughtfully back in the direction of the villains tables.

'Something up your nastiness?' Pain asked unsurely.

'Huh?' Hades blinked then glanced at his minions. 'Nah… stay here and look out for Seph.' Hades trailed off and began to wander off towards the villains.

'What if the boss-lady wants to know where you went?' Panic asked anxiously gripping the back of his seat.

'Tell her I'll be back in a sec…'

* * *

'I can't wait to get my hook into that blasted Peter Pan!!' Hook suddenly snarled waving his hook around wildly as there was a murmur of empathy from his fellows.

'Patience Hook…' Jafar said in a measured tone while grabbing the offending hook tightly. '-revenge is a dish that should be savoured…' He let go of the captain's hook and narrowed his eyes at the sight of a certain dark haired boy with a purple and gold carpet. Hook pulled out a handkerchief and began polishing his silver hook, he caught Jafar scowling into the crowd. The smarmy captain's eyes narrowed slyly at the sight of his neighbour's annoyance.

'So…' He said smoothly. 'How's things going with that so-called street-rat of yours… what's his name _again,_ Albert… Alvin…?'

'It's _Aladdin_ you whiskey-loving drunk!!' Jafar suddenly whipped around and glared at the captain of the Jolly Rodger.

'I don't drink whiskey old boy…' Hook responded amused and twiddling his moustache with his hook. '-and as for being drunk, well… I assure you that…'

'Oh Allah, give me strength…' Jafar muttered wearily placing his head in his hands.

'Hooky… Jaffy… what's up guys?' A jaunty voice made the former advisor look up to find the flame-haired Lord of the Underworld practically beaming at them.

'Hades…' Hook drawled flashing the god with a slimy leer. '-long time no see…'

'Yeh… well, what can I say? Heh, I'm a guy…I met a girl and bad-a-bing bam!! Ya can figure out the rest right?' He shrugged airily at the Jafar and Hook who raised a brow at each other then Jafar turned around to Hades.

'I thought you said that you weren't interested in this new plot?' The former advisor asked him and Hades blinked surprised.

'Moi? Not Interested…' He said in mock-shock then laughed softly. 'Jafar, seriously… when do I ever pass up the chance to get back at someone, huh?' He shot the former advisor with a challenging look. Jafar merely smirked in a snake-like fashion.

'But I thought you said you were on a date tonight?' He asked flashing Hades a devious sneer.

'I am…' The god answered as though it was obvious. '-but I'm multi-talented… I can do two things at once-' He flashed Jafar a wide smirk. '-unlike some.'

'What's that supposed to mean?!' The former advisor stood up snarling. Hades raised his brows amused at Jafar's response.

'Touched a nerve Jaffy?' His smirked widened and Jafar scowled deeper. He would have swung for Hades but his arm was snagged by a silver hook, Captain Hook yanked the former advisor back down into his seat.

'Be careful… he's a god, it wouldn't do to tick him off would it?' He hissed and Jafar nodded.

'Very well…' He sighed heavily then turned his gaze once more to the flame-haired god who was smirking in a self-satisfied manner.

'So…' Hades said after a moments silence. '-when does this plot kick off?'

'When Maleficent gets here…' Jafar replied and the god sighed.

'Of course, of course… shoulda guessed.' Hades rolled his eyes, the witch always liked to be in control of everything.

'Hades… simply marvellous to see you again dah-ling' Cruella drawled from the table nearby making the god spin in her direction.

'Ella baabe…' Hades drawled flashing his most charming smirk. 'Ya look great, that a new coat?'

'Why yes…' Cruella DeVil cried out pleased somebody had finally noticed. 'Do you like it?' An absolute _steal_… honestly, I don't know what those conservationists are always going on about… if the wretched little beasts are going extinct that's their problem and what I make my coats out of is mine-'

'Hades… tell me what this new girl of yours is like? She got the looks?' Ursula cut over Cruella and lent forward towards the god fluttering her eyelashes.

'Oh yeh…' Hades sighed. 'She's a real doll.'

'She much of a talker?' Ursula asked sweetly picking her drink up with one of her black tentacles and taking a sip.

'Heh, yeh… but y'know, that's what I like about her.' He said then blinked as the villains all seemed to be looking at something further down the audience.

Turning slowly Hades saw instantly what they were looking at. Picking her way slowly through the crowd was a stunning white-skinned girl with long blonde hair, a tiny nose, ruby red lips and the greenest set of wide eyes you'd ever see. Her curvaceous figure was squeezed into an incredibly tight black dress with a slit up to her hip. Hades smirked widely… so Persephone had finally managed to tear herself away from the incredibly chatty Daisy Duck.

'Well… gotta blaze, looks like my date's arrived.' Hades turned back and smirked at the sight of both Jafar and Hook staring at his missus.

'I'd be quick if I were you Hades…' Ursula smirked. '-looks like Gaston's about to put his moves on her.'

'What?!' Hades snarled then spun back around turning a nasty shade of red. Sure enough, the over-confident idiot was making a bee-line for his gorgeous goddess.

* * *

Little Note:

Man, I'm an idiot!! I missed a whole passage out of my chapter!! LoL no wonder it looked so small!!

I don't know what the policy in the U.S. is on public smoking but it's banned here in the U.K.

Oohhhh! What's gonna happen next!! Until next time… take care xXx


	3. The luckiest Girl in the House of Mouse

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Three: The luckiest Girl in the House of Mouse**

Gaston's eyes scanned the audience checking out the female talent. His eyes passed over the many Disney starlets with disinterest, they were all the same… they were more interested in a sensitive soul than a 'proper man', i.e. him. Despite his reputation as a villain, the burly huntsman didn't regard himself as one. Although, if her were one he'd be the most handsome and charming villain of all… in Gaston's eyes the whole story that Belle had spouted was completely misinterpreted, she was supposed to have picked him but instead she went with that… that.. _thing_! Gaston's eyes narrowed at Beast; he watched Belle cosy up to her monstrous partner and read him passages from the book she had brought with her… he actually _let_ her read! Women shouldn't be _allowed_ to read! It caused free-thinking, next they'd be _demanding_ things! Gaston shook his head in disapproval at this and turned away unable to stand watching the two of them anymore… perhaps he'd had a lucky escape with Belle, if she was so free spirited she'd be impossible to mould into his 'perfect little wife'… i.e. someone who was meek and willing to massage his feet like the major honour it was.

Gaston rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he needed somebody beautiful… somebody who would make him forget about Belle in a heartbeat. The huntsman began to scan the room once more paying particular attention to the pretty women of the crowd… now who was the luckiest girl in the house, who should be given the opportunity, no, no… the privilege of becoming 'Madame Gaston'?

His eyes landed on Ariel who was combing her hair with a fork… too weird…

Next was Jasmine who was sat watching Genie perform magic tricks… too ethnic…

Then his eyes fell on Snow White who was sat alone… sweet, pretty, shy…. Seven Dwarves… too much competition…

After dismissing Cinderella, Meg and Sleeping Beauty… too prissy… too moody… and too lazy… Gaston sighed heavily, perhaps there was nobody-

'Now who do we have here…' His eyes narrowed suddenly catching sight of a new girl who had just walked in from the foyer. The white-skinned beauty looked around curiously with her brilliant green eyes, catching sight of whatever it was she'd been looking for the blonde-haired girl started walking in that direction. The muscular huntsman ran his eyes slowly up her body, savouring her… starting with her dainty ankles he skimmed up her tight black dress to her wide hips and tiny waist, she walked with a slight wiggle that was oddly hypnotic and her incredibly long blonde hair swished as she moved… Gaston's eyes travelled upwards further taking in her ample bust and stunningly-pretty face… this was her… the luckiest girl in the house… the girl he was going to marry. Now all he had to do was… propose to the girl. She'd probably be so bowled over by his dashing good-looks she'd swoon… he had that effect on women. Nobody could resist his charms, except Belle, but then she was nothing compared to this vision of perfection that was carefully picking her way through the tables…

* * *

Persephone finally entered the audience after a gossip with Daisy Duck, just as well Hades had gone to see his friends as she had now gained lots of dirt on her beloved god. Including some rather interesting news about Hades once dating a fellow villain by the name of 'Maleficent'… ok, it may have only been one date but still… she liked dirt which could be used as emotional tool later, especially when it involved her Mr Tall, Dark and Deadly, she could always twirl his flames around her little finger.

As Persephone entered the main audience she attracted many looks of interest, trying her best to ignore the stares she looked around for Pain and Panic. Hades had promised that they would take care of her or else. When Persephone had asked, 'Or else what?' Hades had responded, 'Exactly.' The goddess wasn't sure if she wanted to know what torture Hades had in store for his inept imps if they let anything happen to her… not that it would. Persephone could take care of herself but she'd always found the protective side of Hades quite endearing. A smile curved the goddess' lips as she spotted the two minions waving enthusiastically at her from a table at the far side of the room and without another pause she began making her way carefully through the crowd towards them. The whispers and curious eyes followed her.

'Isn't that dress a little revealing?'

'Why is she wearing black?'

'Is she a new villain?'

'Who is she?'

Determined to ignore the eyes and hushed words the young goddess continued onwards to the table where the two imps were waiting. Her eyes turned towards the gloomy back wall and she caught sight of Hades stood in the midst of some rather shady looking characters, these had to be the villains that were planning some kind of plot tonight. Persephone paused suddenly noticing that they were all staring in her direction with a mixture of amusement and pity… what were they staring at? Then she caught the murderous look on Hades' face…the worst part was, he wasn't looking at her… but behind her.

'Well hello there…' A bold male voice came from directly behind Persephone…

Oh _figs_, the young goddess privately thought and turned slowly around to meet the face of her admirer. She blinked as she found herself face to face with a tall and well-built man… kind of cute, if he wasn't wearing that _oh_-_so_-_smug_ look on his face.

'Hi.' She responded, no wonder Hades was glaring… her little flame had always been funny about her with attractive men, especially when he'd learnt that half the god squad had lusted after her at one time or another…

'Names Gaston…' He said leaning into her and Persephone took an automatic step backwards. '-I'm here to make your dreams come true.'

'What would you know about my dreams?' The goddess asked eyeing him warily as Gaston took a step forwards bridging the gap between them.

'Plenty...' He flashed her his most winning smile. '… here's how I see it-' Persephone restrained from rolling her eyes with difficulty. '-we're in the country side..'

'Uh-huh..'

'-me with my latest kill roasting on an open fire…' Persephone raised a brow intrigued to see were this little fantasy of his was going.

'-and you… massaging my feet.'

'Riight…' Persephone drawled successfully stifling the giggles. '-yeh… see, here's the thing Gaston, it was Gaston wasn't it? I already had the chance to go out with a guy like you and…' She shrugged carelessly. '-I turned him down… besides, I've already got a man-'

'Hah! He couldn't hold a candle to me!!' Gaston exclaimed loudly attracting some attention from the tables nearby, Persephone was starting to feel uncomfortable now… couldn't this guy take a hint? 'Why, every last inch of me's covered in hair-' He actually flashed her a view of his hairy chest before Persephone covered her face with a dainty white hand feeling an embarrassed flush spread over her cheeks.

'Yeh, and every last inch of _me's_ gonna be covered in flames if ya don't _beat it!!_' The sudden arrival of this dangerously familiar voice made Persephone look up, Hades was glaring at Gaston while smouldering an angry orange colour.

'Hades…' Gaston suddenly flashed the fiery god with a nervous smile. '-I didn't realise that she was with you…'

* * *

The sudden commotion in the mid-section of the audience was gaining in spectators, some of the toons were actually craning around their neighbours to see who had ticked off the Lord of the Underworld. The villains at the back tables were either grinning amused by Hades' explosion or silently willing the god to actually teach Gaston a lesson for daring to hit on his woman…

Mickey Mouse, who had been getting ready to enter the stage and start the show, actually rushed out of the side curtain and up the isle towards Hades who was now smouldering dangerously close to exploding… this was the last thing they needed, Pete was just gunning for any old excuse to shut the place down. Any death toll in the House of Mouse could be ample enough reason for him to do it…

'What's going on here?!' Mickey asked crossly folding his arms and failing to notice Persephone who was partly hidden behind Hades.

'Nothing…' The red skinned Lord of the Underworld responded stiffly. '-Gaston was just leaving…' His eyes narrowed dangerously at the huntsman. '-weren't ya Gassie…?' He added in a threatening tone.

'Yes…' The muscle-bound huntsman suddenly turned and flashed a gleaming smile at the mouse. '-nothing to worry about Mickey…' He turned swiftly and walked off humming an upbeat tune to himself. For a long moment Hades watched him waltz off breathing heavily, then slowly the god began to calm down and return to blue. Mickey suddenly whipped around to Hades looking stern.

'Hades… what have I told ya about threatening to barbeque my guests…'

'Yeh, yeh… I know Mick and I'm workin' on it 'kay… besides, I was only gonna drag him off to Tartarus-'

'No-one'll brighten Tartarus like Gaston..' the huntsman's voice sounded from the lower side of the audience. Hades suddenly whipped around and flamed an angry red.

'Aww that's it buddy! You are so _dead_!!' He snarled but before he could make good of his threat the god was snagged by a wide-eyed Persephone.

'Hades, no!' She cried out and Mickey suddenly whipped around and saw the white-skinned beauty. The infamous mouse had seen many beauties in his time, including the stunning Jessica Rabbit, but his eyes still widened in amazement at the loveliness of Hades' date… Mickey suddenly understood the situation all too well… Shaking his head roughly the mouse watched the fiery god's missus trying to reassure her man.

'Sweetie that idiot's not worth the flames…' She said in a soft soothing tones and amazingly Hades' skin returned slowly to blue and his flames receded to normal.

'Yeh…' He sighed heavily. '-but ya know what I'm like with ya..'

'Heh… yeh, I do…' She smirked amused running her fingers over his shoulders. '-a raving wacko..' Persephone added narrowing her eyes playfully.

'Hey!' Hades smirked back pretending to scold her. '-less of the sass missy, or I might just have to punish ya..'

'Hah! I'd like to see you try..' She rolled her eyes upwards in mock-defiance. Mickey coughed feeling slightly flustered, definitely not a conversation he wanted to be listening to.

'Hmm.. Maybe later..' Hades growled at Persephone and turned smirking lazily to Mickey. 'You've not met the missus have ya Mick?' He asked then turned to a kindly smiling Persephone.

'Seph, Mickey… Mickey, Seph..'

'Hi…' Persephone smiled an unsure girly smile at the infamous mouse and he beamed back.

'Well gosh darn it Seph… really pleased at meet'cha, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta show to start…' He shook her hand hastily before dashing off to the front of the stage adding. '- see ya.' Persephone blinked several times in disbelief at the mouse as he shot through the crowd, turning slowly around to Hades.

'Is he always that perky?' She asked in amazement.

'Oh yeh… he's a real nice guy.' Hades smirked amused and turned leading Persephone back over to their table.

* * *

A tall, dark figure had just entered the room as Mickey Mouse left the couple to go and start the show. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the white-skinned girl beside Hades and her purple lips twisted into a smirk of amusement… so this sweet little girl was the reason that Hades had been distancing himself from the other villains? How cute…

Maleficent began to make her way towards the back of the audience where the rest of the villains would be waiting for her… perhaps she would introduce herself to this new girl later… after all she wouldn't want to appear as the jealous ex, would she? The villains all looked around as the witch approached them.

'So…' Jafar turned her when Maleficent settled beside him. '-what fiendish plot have you got for us?' He flashed her a look of interest.

'All will be revealed in time…' She spoke in a soft musing tone and smiled courteously. 'Do we know if Hades is in?' The witch added glancing over at the fiery god who was with his new date.

'He is apparently…' Jafar replied. '-but we're unsure if his date is trustworthy…'

'I see…' Maleficent nodded thoughtfully watching the young girl take a sip of her purple coloured drink through narrowed eyes. '-well, perhaps we can find out…'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews people… I'll try to have the next chapter out before Xmas…

Lot's of love Ditzy xXx


	4. Oh, why must I be a Villain in Love?

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Four:****Oh, why must I be a Villain in Love?**

There was an eruption of cheering that came from the audience as Mickey Mouse stepped out from behind the curtain, he waved to a couple of toons in the front then turned to face the main audience grinning.

'Hey everybody, we got a really terrific show lined up for ya…' Hades pretty much tuned out the rest of the mouse's words… yadda, yadda… make up some unfunny joke then introduce the first toon, he wasn't missing anything.

'So…' The fiery god turned to his missus smirking as her eyes flashed onto him. '-ya ready to order?'

'Just give me a sec…' Persephone turned to her menu and glanced at the selection. Her musing was interrupted by some horrendous slurping noises coming from a table nearby.

'Urgh…' The goddess sounded appalled as she spotted what was making the sound. 'What's with the seven foot shaggy carpet?' She asked in an irritated tone watching Beast attack his bowl of porridge slobbering as Belle grimaced.

Hades and the imps both swivelled to see what Persephone was offended about, on catching sight of the bad table manners from Beast the flaming god scowled slightly, then smirked as the young goddess turned back around…

'Y'know what… I'm not hungry,' She rolled her eyes pulling a disgusted face.'… somehow I lost my appetite.' She pushed the menu into Hades' chest. For a moment he blinked at her then shrugged smiling.

'Fine…' He suddenly flashed her a warning look. '-but don't think your stealin' any of mine later!' Persephone merely shook her head with faint amusement. Hades' face softened as he picked up his tumbler of spiced nectar on the rocks.

'I propose a toast…' Persephone picked up her Pometini and smiled sweetly. '-to us…' He then blasted the imps with his free hand making them yelp in agony and shock.

'Nicely done…' Persephone ran an approving eye over the char-grilled imps who were sat ridged in their seats with looks of horror stuck to their faces. She then chinked his glass and took a small sip of her fruity cocktail. Hades' smirk widened at the complement before his attention was soon caught by two of Maleficent's minions who were whispering low words to the imps. Hades arched his brow as the witches minions disappeared then Pain and Panic turned to him.

'So what did _they_ want?' The god spoke in an abrupt manner.

'They said that it's time.' Panic stated plainly.

'Yeh, and that you'd know what they ment.' Pain added in a tone that suggested he had no clue, not that he had a clue about much. Persephone who'd been watching the cartoon suddenly whipped back around.

'What's this?' She asked concerned.

'It's time babe..' Hades sighed wearily as if he were in two-minds about the whole operation. Both imps looked curiously at him but the god deliberately blanked them.

'Oh..' Persephone sounded then smiled squeezing his fingers affectionately. '-good luck..'

'Hey!!' Both imps sounded crossly.

'How come she get's to know?!' Pain scowled folding his arms.

'Yeh! We were here first!!' Panic added in a sulky tone making Hades shudder then turn to them.

'Because you pair of idiotic schulbs, she's my missus and you're my minions, and I need you here to _guard my seat_, Capeish?!' He glared at their lost faces. '-ya got that?' He finally added.

'Err… everything but 'Capeish' your spitefulness…' Pain said making Hades' face suddenly flare red.

'Just do your job you pathetic worm!!' He roared before trying to control the colour of his flames as Persephone was gazing anxiously at him. 'Alright… I'm cool..' Hades sighed turning blue and ran his fingers through his flames as the goddess threw a nasty look at the imps.

'How 'bout a little schmooze before I go, huh?' He leaned into her and pouted expectantly and Persephone pecked his lips briefly. Hades' eyes flashed open when she pulled away so soon.

'What?' He blinked clearly disappointed. 'That it?'

'Well I've gotta give you a reason to come back..' She smirked amused and the god returned it.

'Heh, they couldn't keep me away if they tried babe…' Hades drawled straightening. '-love ya.' He added vanishing into a curl of smoke. Persephone sighed then turned around to the imps.

'Y'know one of these days you two are gonna drive him into Tartarus with your stupidity…' She turned away sulkily and continued watching the remainder of the cartoon. Both imps blinked at each other confused.

'Can stupidity do that?' Panic asked turning to the goddess.

'For once… can you two _not_ be yourselves!!' Persephone snarled scowling irritably at the two imps. Again both imps shrugged at each other.

'How do we do that your loveliness?' Pain asked her nervously. Persephone's golden hair whipped up angrily as she rounded on the imps who sank back fearfully.

'Easy…' She replied stiffly then jerked her wrists at the two imps, both minions imploded into a spray of orbs. The goddess closed her eyes and rubbed her temples taking a calming breath. As she opened them she happened to glance over at Belle who was gaping in amazement.

'Honey if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be gawking at me while I'm sat with something that's _clearly_ sinned against nature…' She drawled and the Belle's stare turned into a nasty look, Persephone made a face at her then turned back to her Pometini, fishing out the cherry the young goddess sucked on it sulkily. She'd been alone five seconds and she'd already insulted somebody, she suddenly smirked to herself… that had to be a new record.

* * *

Maleficent smiled serenely around the table at her fellow villains.

'Thank you for graciously waiting…' Her eyes travelled around the villain who had shown up for her plan. '-it is nice to see that some of you are as eager as me to-'

'Hey, what's the buzz Mel?' Hades suddenly appeared in a billow of smoke in the seat in between Jafar and Ursula.

'Your late!' Maleficent snapped at her ex.

'And your cranky.' Hades shot back with a smirk not even remotely perturbed by her annoyance. Maleficent glared at him irritably.

'Hades I-'

'Question?' The god cut her off mid rant.

'What?' She sighed exasperated pinching the bridge of her nose, why did she get the feeling she was going to regret asking that?

'Why are ya so cranky?'

'Shut up you idiot!' Maleficent retorted but Hades merely smirked wider.

'Sheesh… somebody needs to get luh-aid!!' The god rolled his eyes upwards. '-but don't ask me babe… I'm taken.' He flashed her a wide smirk and Maleficent fumed on the spot.

'I do not need to get laid…' She spoke in a soft tone which was laced with displeasure. '-and even if I did, _I wouldn't ask you if you were the last god under Earth!!_'

'That's enough!!' Jafar suddenly snapped making both the witch and the god turn to him amazed. '-if you don't mind… we came here to plot revenge not listen to mindless arguing!'

'Yes!' Cruella snapped from the opposite end of the table. '-if I wanted to hear that, I'd have stayed home and listened to Horace and Jasper argue over what T.V. show to watch! It's relentless dah-ling… I swear they only do it to upset me!'

'Yeh, let's get this show on the road, huh? I gotta get back..' Hades lent back lazily in his chair.

'Why Hades… under the thumb already are we?' Hook leered at the god and Hades flared momentarily orange.

'No…' Hades breathed irritably and narrowed his eyes as some of the others were sniggering at him now. 'Persephone is _not_ the boss of me!!'

'I think somebody's in denial…' Jafar said smirking amused.

'Yeh? Well I think _somebody_ should shut up before he gets himself a flame facial!!' Hades snarled rounding on his neighbour.

'Temper, temper Hades…' The former advisor said softly.

'Alright boys…' Ursula drawled rolling her eyes. '-let's just hear what Maleficent has got for us before we kill each other.' Both Hades and Jafar eyed each other for a moment then turned to the witch at the head of the table.

'Thank you Ursula…' She said softly and smiled around the group. 'As you all know I've gathered you here for a reason..'

'Yeh… to ruin my date.' Hades folded his arms and pouted.

'Shh.' Ursula sounded from the other side of the table then winked.

'… to take over the House of Mouse. Now… are past attempts have been futile… why?' She asked the group.

'Because of that blasted Mouse!!' Captain Hook suddenly hissed and there was a general murmur of agreement from the rest.

'Exactly Hook… Mickey is the reason we fail every time and why is that?' She asked again.

'Because he has that sorcerers hat…' Jafar replied in a monotonous voice as the memories of their last attempt failed.

'Right… so my plan is quite simple really… first we get rid of the mouse, without him the others won't have the courage to fight back. Then once the rest of them have been ousted we hide the hat so that in case they do manage to rescue their little friend, they won't have the power to stop us anyway!' She declared smiling evilly.

'And I suh-pose you'll already have a plan…' Hades sighed wearily and Maleficent threw a momentarily scowl before it melted into her usual serene smile.

'Naturally…' She said softly making Hades roll his eyes in an 'I knew it' manner.

'When the show reaches it's longest interlude period we'll put Mickey to sleep… Did you manage to sneak in any of those poisoned apples?' Maleficent turned and asked the Wicked Queen who had been gazing into her pocket mirror. Without even looking up she pulled a brilliant red apple out of nowhere.

'Excellent…' Maleficent said happily taking the apple off of her. 'Does anybody have any ideas how to get this into the Mickey's dressing room-'

'I gotcha covered babe…' Hades drawled snatching the apple off her. Maleficent gave him a sharp look.

'-and I've got a back-up in case Hades fails.' Jafar smiled at her and she softened nodding approvingly.

'Whadda ya mean in case I fail?!' Hades snarled offended rounding on Jafar.

'Your minions are incredibly slow on the uptake-'

'-at least they know when to freakin' shut up… unlike _yours_!' Hades sneered.

'-and then there's your date.' Jafar carried on as though he hadn't heard the god. This made Hades snicker.

'Seph won't care…'

'That's not what I ment…' Jafar replied smoothly. '-we can't be sure on her position..'

'Say what…?' Hades responded surprised.

'Which is why we feel it would be best if you didn't inform her of the plan… you understand that?' Maleficent responded sweetly and Hades whipped around to her.

'Whoa… lemmie get this straight, ya don't want me to tell my missus?' He asked and the witch nodded. 'Cause you lot don't trust her…'

'We feel it's what's best…' Jafar added softly. '… at least for now…'

'And ya all feel that way?' Hades asked accusingly glaring around the table. There was a general murmur of agreement and nods in response. 'Fine…' He pouted sulkily and sunk back smouldering orange in his seat.

'I'll have my minions call your minions when it's time for phase one Hades.' Maleficent said lightly and Hades grunted vaguely in response then vanished into a curl of smoke.

'Now… once Jafar and Hades have Mickey safely is out of the way, I'll deal with the sorcerer's hat personally… but we'll need a diversion so that the other's will be too busy to come looking… Cruella, Hook, Ursula, I can count on you three to do that?' The three villains nodded then huddled together and began discussing how best to do this.

Once the meeting was over Jafar turned to Maleficent.

'You think that this Persephone is a threat?'

'It's possible…' She replied. 'When the first interlude arrives I shall introduce myself…'

'You think that's wise?' Jafar's eyes widened. 'After all… you and Hades have history-'

'One date is hardly history…' Maleficent rolled her eyes. 'And anyway, she is dating a villain so perhaps we could _persuade_ her to join our side… a goddess would be an enormous asset don't you think?'

'Yes… she would definitely tip the scales in our favour-'

'-just as they would if she joined _them_.' She spoke the last word with disgust as good really sickened her.

'Hades wouldn't let her join them…' Jafar said confidently.

'Then it seems the Fates are on our side…'

* * *

Little notes;

A Pometini (pomegranate martini) is an actual drink… recipe can be found in Persephone's profile for those of you who want to try it (if your old enough). It just seemed the sort of thing that she'd drink.

Ohhh… tune in next time and please keep the reviews coming

… have a good X-mas… Lots of Love Ditzy xXx


	5. So, is She, Or isn't She?

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

Chap 5 is dedicated to Atola91 … who is very enthusiastic about the story, try be patient sweetface, it does take awhile to think up how best to word parts… xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Five:****So…Is she… Or isn't she?**

'So what do you make of her?' Minnie asked Daisy peeking through the side curtains at the white-skinned goddess, she was sipping her purple coloured drink while watching the cartoon with vague interest.

'She seems nice.' The female duck replied as her friend looked around.

'Any clue if she's a villain or not?' Minnie asked in an anxious tone.

'Sorry… I really couldn't tell you-'

'Ah phooey…' Donald sounded appearing on Minnie's other side and scowling at the goddess. 'It's obvious isn't it? She came with a villain so she must be one too.'

'You can't judge her like that!' Daisy scowled at him.

'She's right…' Goofy sounded appearing from the main audience with a stack of dishes. 'You can't just call her a villain because she hangs out with 'em…' Donald glared at the toon dog for a moment.

'We need to give her a chance.' Daisy said to her other half in a soothing tone.

'Uh-uh, no way… as far as I'm concerned she's a villain!' Donald remained stubborn as he stalked off muttering darkly to himself.

'Well look at it this way…' Goofy said with a wide smile making the two girls turn to him. '-at least by the end of the night we'll know.' He turned away with his pile of dishes and headed of in the direction of the kitchen whistling cheerfully.

'Wuh-wuh…Whoa!' Goofy cried out after rounding the corner making both girls spin around alarmed, they wince as there was the sound of crockery breaking. After a brief silence there he spoke…

'Don't worry… I'm ok…' Both Daisy and Minnie shook their heads in disbelief both wondering the same thing, was it really wise to let Goofy play waiter?

* * *

The show carried on pleasantly enough, once the first cartoon was over Mickey Mouse introduced the 'Quackstreet Boys'; a group that consisted of three young ducklings playing some rock/pop music which seemed to excite most of the audience. After they had received much clapping and cat calling; most of which came from O'Malley and his gang who were sat near the front of the stage, Mickey came out again and began talking about how to deal with problems.

'…and speaking of problems, here's a cartoon staring our very own Donald Duck and his very unique way of solving his.'

Persephone was supping her second Pometini lightly while watching the cartoon and smiling amused at the duck who was trying to fix his broken lawnmower, so far he'd gotten mad as the mower sprayed him with oil. Hades on the other hand was glancing around with a slight crease between his brows at all the loved up couples nearby.

'Sheesh… will ya look at all the mortal couples-' He sounded with disgust and his eyes rested on Cinderella and her prince cuddled up sharing, what looked like, a vanilla milkshake with two straw, '-they're all so… _sweet_…' Despite being on a date himself Hades still retained a little resentment towards the loved up heroes.

'You said it boss…' Pain piped up catching sight of Hades' expression. '-stupid, stupid mortals.'

'-yeh… and their stupid, stupid love-' Panic added causing Persephone to suddenly whip around scowling at them, the cartoon had just finished.

'What's stupid about love?!' She asked in a haughty tone.

'Babe…' Hades leaned in smiling what he hoped was a winning smirk at the wound up goddess. '…don't listen to those nitwits, they're imps… what do they know?' Both of his minions scowled at the god, it wasn't unnoticed by Persephone.

'Excuse me…' She said stiffly to Hades standing up while eyeing him with annoyance. At the same time Mickey Mouse was saying from the stage,

'-we'll be right back after this short break…'

'-I need to go power my nose.' Without another word Persephone stalked off in the direction of the toilets. Hades watched her go before rounding on his two minions.

'Next time…' He glared at them. '-try keeping your mouth _shut_!!' He blasted both imps before slouching further down into his chair.

* * *

'Now's your chance…' Jafar nudged Maleficent who turned around and smiled wickedly at the golden haired goddess as she headed for the ladies.

'Wish me luck…' She said getting to her feet and slipping out.

'Like you need it my dear…' He smirked amused, Maleficent smiled back before turning back and picking through the tables. She glanced around towards Hades who was busy sucking down those revolting worms… Maleficent tutted shaking her head.

'What did I ever see in him…' She sighed before resuming her original objective and headed for the ladies toilets.

Inside the bright bathroom the young goddess was stood in front of the mirror with a small powder foundation and a brush, she was dusting her face lightly. Maleficent watched her for a moment before the goddess' green eyes turned towards her.

'Did you want something?' She asked in a girly tone making the witch smile.

'I thought we could have a chat… just you… and me.' The young goddess shut her compact and both the brush and it vanished into a swirl of orbs. She then turned slowly around to face Maleficent with an intrigued face…

'What did you want to talk about?' She asked in a curious tone.

'You came with Hades...' The witch said and suddenly a small smile spread over the pretty goddess' face.

'You're Maleficent aren't you?' She said in an amused tone.

'Yes… but I assure you my interest in you has nothing to do with him…' The goddess smirked at these words.

'Is that right…' She then raised her brows. 'So what do you want… if you aren't here merely to check out Hades' new girl?' Persephone threw her a knowing look before a cherry coloured lipstick appeared out of a swirl of orbs in her fingers, she then turned to face the mirror once more. Maleficent refrained from rolling her eyes with difficulty, this goddess was nearly as insufferable as her other half… it was almost as if they were related somehow..

'Well… you see Persephone, I'm sure a you understand the unique position you are in.'

'Position?' The goddess paused part-way through applying her lipstick.

'Yes…' Maleficent said smiling at Persephone's slightly bemused face. 'You do realise that the whole club is talking about you…'

'I noticed.' She frowned briefly before returning her focus on painting her lips.

'And it doesn't bother you?' Maleficent asked in mock-surprise.

'Why should it?'

'Because my dear… they're all asking the same question… and they're _dying_ for an answer…' The lipstick vanished in a swirl of orbs and the goddess spun back around with narrowed eyes.

'What exactly is it you want Maleficent?' Persephone asked tightly folding her arms across her chest, she eyed the green-skinned witch suspiciously.

'To help you of course…' Maleficent responded in an airy tone.

'To help me…' The goddess raised both brows incredulous.

'Yes…' Maleficent said brightly then slipped an arm around her shoulders and they to walked together towards the exit. '…you see I can introduce you to the right people…' The two walked out of the bathroom together attracting the attention of a few toons. '-after all you don't want to go messing around with the _wrong_ sort.' The witch finished smiling in a serene manner.

'I think I can figure out the '_wrong sort_' for myself… thank you,' She then pulled away from Maleficent sharply. '-now if you don't mind… I must return to my date…' Without another word she turned and flounced away from the witch who merely watched her go feeling slightly annoyed. She was starting to get the feeling that gentle persuasion was not going to work with this girl… and what was even worse was Hades was glaring at her in a way that suggested he suspected what she'd just been up to…

The witch glared back at Hades before stalking off towards the villains who all turned to her as she seated herself back beside Jafar and took a sip of her drink.

'Will she be persuaded?' The former advisor asked in smooth tones as the others watched curiously.

'No…' There was a general sigh of dismay at these words. '-she is too clever and strong-willed to be tricked into joining us and Hades won't thank us if we tried to force her.'

'So where does that leave us?' Jafar asked her and Maleficent shrugged.

'I don't know… all we can do is hope that she makes the right choice.' The witch sighed then took a sip of her drink.

* * *

'Hey boss, isn't that Maleficent with Miss Persephone?' Panic sounded making Hades choke on the mouthful of spiced nectar he'd just swallowed. The god's eyes bulged with shock and he whipped around in the direction of the bathrooms, sure enough there stood his beautiful goddess talking to the witch.

'What the--?' Hades asked then scowled deeply as Persephone pulled away from the witch looking cross, after saying her piece to the witch she turned and moved swiftly in his direction. Satisfied Hades swiftly returned his glare to Maleficent who scowled back before turning sharply and returning to the rest of the villains, no doubt she'd be telling then whatever it was she'd found out to the rest of them… great, just great.

'What did _she_ want?' Hades asked in an irate tone as Persephone sat down and took a large swig of her Pometini. The goddess sighed leaning against the back of her chair and flashing him a weary smile.

'She was either trying to suss me, or psych me out… I haven't decided which yet.' The goddess sounded airily.

'Did she say anythin' in particular to give ya that impression?' Hades asked wrapping an arm around his missus and pulling her closer.

'She said she'd introduce me to the 'right sort' so I don't start messing around with the 'wrong sort'-' Hades flared a brief orange colour at these words, the witch was trying to recruit his missus as he suspected… Persephone carried on oblivious to her boyfriend's enraged face. '-honestly… as if I can't figure that out for myself, what kind of simpleton does she take me for?' The goddess pouted irritably causing Hades to return to blue and smile at her in that serpentine manner that always looked strangely attractive.

'Don't pay any attention to her Sephy-kins…' He added in a soft voice.

Persephone leaned her head on Hades' chest and picked up her fruity cocktail. Supping it thoughtfully she couldn't help but think back to what Daisy had told her earlier about Maleficent and her little flame, she had to find out the truth…

'Hades…' Persephone's green eyes swivelled to the god who was sucking on a worm twisted in the fingers of his free hand.

'S'up baby…' He sounded slurping the worm and swallowing it.

'Is it true that you used to have a thing about Maleficent…' Persephone tailed off feeling uncomfortable with the subject. Hades blinked at the question.

'Who told ya about that?' He asked her surprised. Persephone instantly pulled away from him and turned to face him properly.

'Please just answer my question…' She responded softly.

'Sure, I _used_ to have this thing about her but I don't anymore, and yeh, I went on _one _date with her but I swear by the Styx that was it 'kay…' Hades smiled at the young goddess and took her hand. '-Let's just say… with Maleficent, beauty really is only skin-deep.' Persephone blinked.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked softly gazing at the god who smirked wrapping both his arms around her waist.

'Heh, lemmie put it this way Seph… if I wanted to date some scaly, fire-breathin' pain in the neck… I'd have gone out with a harpy…' Persephone giggled amused as Hades scooped her up into his lap smirking at her.

'If she's a harpy…' The goddess smiled sweetly. '-what am I?' She slid her hands around his neck and narrowed her eyes.

'You my sweet, are a siren…' Hades purred running her hands further up her back. '-now c'mere…' Persephone smiled wider then leaned in and the two began kissing slowly.

* * *

Many toons were looking in the direction of the two kissing deities, some were even gawping open-mouthed in shock. Halfway between them and the stage Hercules was pondering the menu.

'Hmmm… y'know, I think I'll have the steak… what about you Meg?'

'Ewww…' Meg shook with disgust then winced. 'Do they have to do that in public?' She pulled a face in the direction of her former boss. Hercules looked up from his menu and followed her gaze towards his loved-up uncle.

'What's wrong with that?' He asked turning back to the menu uninterested.

'Wonderboy… you are so naive sometimes…' She rolled her eyes.

'Meg… everybody has the right to be happy…' Hercules replied vaguely.

'Seriously, have you forgotten to what that jerk did to us?!' Meg scowled at her boyfriend.

'No…' Hercules drawled irritably. '-but I'm not going over there to cause a scene and pick a fight!'

'Fine!!' His girlfriend hissed. 'Then I will!!' Meg got to her feet and necked the remainder of her wine for courage then stormed angrily over to her former boss. Hercules blinked then watched her go with a apprehensive expression.

'Oh geez…' The hero sighed. '-this is gonna get ugly.'

* * *

Little Notes:

Persephone and Maleficent's hostilities are key in this story, and I hope you don't mind me showing a lot of Jafar and Maleficent together… I love seeing those two together!

In response to a question put up by Primadonna (check out the reviews if you want to know the question), a running joke in the House of Mouse was to have Gaston say things with 'like Gaston' on the end, there was an episode where Hades complained about getting decaf by mistake and Gaston responded, 'No-one makes decaf like Gaston' and Hades _hates_ it… also I figured it be funny considering the idiot was just chatting up the god's missus if he did that, hence why Hades wants to kill him…

I'll also let you peeps in on a little secret I do… I go on You-Tube and watch old House of Mouse episodes to get ideas for my fic when I'm running low on ideas… I also do the sane with P.o.P except obviously I watch the Hercules series instead…

Sorry about the lack of jokes in this part, i'll try to put some into the next part for you… Lot's of Love Ditzy xXx


	6. There are Two Sides to every Argument

**As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.**

**There is also a character profile of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…**

**Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx**

**Chap 6 is for Spirit of the Earth… hope Meg lives up to what you expected xXx**

………………………………

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Six:****There are Two Sides to every Argument**

'C'mon…' Hades purred coaxingly.

'No…' Persephone squealed out shaking her head.

'It's grubbaliscious…' The fiery god leaned into his missus holding out the wriggling worm in his fingers. '-tastes just like chicken.' Despite herself Persephone snorted into giggles.

'I don't care what it tastes like, I'm not eating it…' She smiled widely and pushing his hand away. Hades' smirk widened as his eyes narrowed in amusement, she was surprisingly squeamish for a goddess who spent all her time in the Underworld.

'Suit yourself babe…' Hades drawled then took the worm between his teeth. '-all the more for me..' Persephone watched while wrinkling her nose, Hades sucked on the worm like it was spaghetti then swallowed it.

'You are such a freak..' The goddess snorted barely suppressing her giggles.

'Just as well-' Hades smirked as he slid right up to her. '- cause I'm thinking of gettin' freaky with you…' He wiggled his brows suggestively. Persephone shook her head with amusement then cupped his face in her hands.

'Shut up…' She smirked then moved into kiss his lips.

'Oh please…' Another female voice sounded just as their lips touched. '-don't make people hurl.' Both deities spun around and Hades' eyes widened at the sight of his ex-minion who was standing before them. Meg was wearing a look of pure disgust as she eyed the pair while stood slightly leaned to the left with her hands on her hips.

Hades recovered first.

'_Nut_-Meg!' He grinned widely. 'Ya came to watch me make out… I didn't know ya were into that kinda thing…' He raised his brows still smirking.

'Don't flatter yourself.' She rolled her eyes pouting, Hades' smile vanished very quickly.

'Ohh kaay…' He sounded. 'So what _do_ ya want?'

'I just wanted you to know…' Meg scowled at the god. '-that your nothing but an egotistical, self-centred jerk who only gives a dam about himself-' She leaned in eyeing Hades with utmost hatred. '-and if you so much as glare at Hercules I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do, you got that, _oh oneness?_!' Hades' face was completely unreadable and detached as he gazed at Meg who was breathing heavily trying to calm herself. Persephone eyed the mortal girl with disbelief, no mortal should get away with insulting a god.

'Well thanks for that Nut-Meg…' Hades suddenly responded jauntily smirking amused. '-I'll store that away in some forgotten region of my brain.' He rolled his eyes carelessly.

'Uhh… you are unbelievable.' She glared at him. 'And as for _you_!!' She suddenly rounded on Persephone who blinked then scowled at the mortal. 'If know what he's done and still wanna date him… your just as sick and twisted as he is!!' She made to turn away but Persephone suddenly grabbed her arm while standing up.

'Excuse me Meg…' She spoke stiffly eyeing the mortal with instant dislike. '-don't you _dare_ get all high and mighty with me!' The goddess' eyes flashed dangerously.

'Seph… just ignore her, she ain't worth it-'

'Stay out of this Hades!!' Persephone snapped at her boyfriend who shrugged.

'Fine.. Whatever…' He sighed leaning back.

'Now you listen to me _princess_-' Persephone turned angrily back to Meg who was glaring at her. '-I let you off with stealing my boyfriend three years ago but if you think-'

'Stealing your boyfriend?' Meg sounded confused interrupting her. Persephone scowled deeper.

'Adonis, remember him?!' The goddess' eyes narrowed. 'It was me who sent that boar after him, duhhh!' She pulled a mock-stupidity face at the mortal girl in front f her table.

'_You_?!' Meg sounded gazing surprised then glared angrily at her. 'So… you're the reason I became his minion!' She jabbed an accusing finger at Persephone.

'Actually…' Hades interjected smirking amused. '-she just tried to kill the yutz, who for the record is now dead, _you_ were the schmuck dumb enough to deal with the God of the Dead.'

'Y'know what…' Meg shook her head with disbelief then suddenly picked up a pitcher of water from a nearby table and threw the contents over Hades putting out his flames. '-you both deserve each other…' Without another word she slammed the pitcher down, whirled around then stormed off.

Persephone scowled briefly then caught several toons gawping at her and her soaking wet god.

'What are you lot looking at?' She shot at them crossly before they turned away and began chatting amongst themselves. Satisfied Persephone turned to Hades. 'Oh… sweetie are you ok?' She asked as Hades tried to relight his hair.

'Peachy… just peachy Seph…' Hades uttered as his bald head sparked but wouldn't light. 'Right, forget that… time for plan beta..' He sighed then his right arm changed into a long smoky tendril and snaked swiftly through the toons…

…behind one of the curtains at the far end of the audience a golden candlestick and a feather duster were messing around.

'Oh no…'

'Oh yes…'

'Oh no…'

'Oh yes…'

'Oh no…' The feather duster appeared on the outside of the curtain with a coy look. '-Lumiere, I've been burnt by you before…'

'Oh-ho-ho…' The candlestick sounded gripping her close. Suddenly the duster gasped noticing a smoky vapour wrap itself around her lover.

'Oh my… you're really smoking…'

'Only for you my sweet little-' Lumiere didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly jerked backwards through the crowd.

'Bon voyage moi cherie…' She waved him off giggling.

…Hades tightened his grip on the object he needed and hauled it back through the crowd while flashing a smile at Persephone. The next second his arm returned to normal and a small golden candlestick was struggling in his hand.

'Sac-le-blue!!' Lumiere cried out in alarm as Hades relit his hair. The god paused in shock before lowering the candlestick…

'Whoa, whoa… I don't swing that way frenchie!' Hades chucked Lumiere away then turned to his date. 'Yeeesh… this place is fulla weirdoes.'

'You're telling me…' Persephone giggled.

* * *

As Meg headed back to her seat she stopped and stared. Sat with Hercules were two unfamiliar people but her boyfriend seemed to be chatting quite amicably with them. After watching for a moment Meg carried on towards the group slowly trying to calm herself… Dam Hades, he always knew just how to boil her blood and his girlfriend was just as annoying as her twisted partner…

Her confrontation with the pair seemed to have generated more chatter from the neighbouring tables, Meg hated being the centre of attention but for once the toons seemed to be on her side… many flashed her sympathetic looks as she weaved her way through the tables to her partner. She smiled tightly back, she still wasn't used to all the attention and it always amazed her at how well Hercules was at coping with it all.

'Meg!!' He grinned as she drew level with the table. 'I want you to meet some old friends of mine; Aladdin and Jasmine..' He gestured unnecessarily to the couple next to him.

'Hi.' Jasmine smiled widely at her. 'I hope you don't mind us butting in but we saw Hercules and thought we'd come over.'

'No, no…' Meg beamed then sat down next to Hercules. 'So… how do you guys know each other?'

'Interesting story really,' Aladdin flashed her a pearly white smile. '-our guy Jafar teamed up with Hades and they kidnapped our friends then tried to get us to kill each other.'

'Didn't work…' Hercules interjected smiling at her. '-obviously.'

'Oh, that's him over there, sat with Maleficent…' Jasmine beamed then pointed to a sinister looking man in a red and black turban.

'Heh, they make a nice couple…' Meg said dryly looking around. '-in a twisted sort of way.'

'Yeh, I thought that… too bad they don't seem to see it though.' Jasmine nodded in agreement.

'Where's Aphrodite when you need her..' Meg responded smirking.

'So do you still hear from Icarus?' Aladdin asked the young hero as their girlfriends were chatting.

'Oh sure… he's an inventor now.' Hercules smiled amused.

'Really?' Aladdin smiled. 'I always thought he'd be an actor or something like that…'

'Heh, yehh… but he decided that it was too much effort and besides, I think he really wanted to work on those wings, let's face it… wax is hardly the best substance for gluing on feathers.'

'I saw you over with Hades, what's his new girl like?' Jasmine was asking Meg.

'Uhh… she's as big a pain in the butt as he is.' She responded.

'Oh…' Jasmine sounded then looked slightly concerned. 'Do you think she's a villain then?'

'I hope not, the last thing we need is more villains..' Hercules said as the boys suddenly turned to the girls conversation.

'You said it…' Aladdin responded glancing solemnly over at Hades' date.

* * *

As Mickey Mouse bounded back onto the stage Hades began musing on how best to slip the apple into his dressing room. It was a tricky task but the god relished the challenge, it was a chance to prove to the villains that dating hadn't turned him soft…

'Something wrong Hades…' Persephone's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts and realising he'd been frowning the fiery god suddenly smiled at his missus.

'It's nothin' I can't handle babe…' He smiled at her wearily making his missus blink confused.

'But if I can help…' She tailed off gazing unsurely as Hades smiled at her.

'Seph…' He drawled. '-there's nothin' I'd like more than to have your input but…' Hades sighed dramatically and pulled away.

'_They_ don't want me to interfere with the scheme.' The goddess finished his sentence then pouted turning sulkily away. Great… the heroes thought she was evil and the villains thought she was good… did she really have to pick a side just to fit in here? Were things really that black and white?

'Baby… It's nothin' personal on my part…' Hades sounded but Persephone merely huffed petulantly and folded her arms. The god smiled, he'd always found her moody side very attractive.

'I'll make it up to ya later…' He purred in his most enticing tone. Persephone blinked then narrowed her eyes playfully.

'You promise?' She turned making his smirk widen.

'Ya got my word Sephy-kins…'

'Well…' She drawled pretending to mull it over. Hades blinked and the goddess smirked. '-ok, but only because your cute when you pull that gormless face…'

'Ah-hah… excuse me?' Hades scowled slightly ticked. 'I do _not_ do gormless…'

'Heh, if you say so sweetie…' She smirked amused by his touchiness. Hades eyed her for a moment then chose not to rise to her teasing.

Esmarelda's exotic dance came to an end and a cartoon started up, Hades glanced at the clock, it was almost time for the interlude and he still hadn't conveyed his plan to his mentally-challenged imps. Persephone caught him glancing at the clock and she seemed to understand his problem without him even telling her..

'Uhh, I can't wait for the break… I'm gonna go get some air-' She winked at Hades. '… be back in two sweetie.'

Hades watched his missus leave with a grateful smirk, the villains could say what they liked about her but he knew he'd never find another girl like her…

'Alright boys, I gotta job for ya…' He said and both Pain and Panic suddenly appeared in the seats beside him. Keeping an eye on the boss' missus was one thing but sitting through the 'mushy stuff' was another thing entirely… no self-respecting minion needed to see that…

'Ready to serve as always boss…' Panic sounded cheerfully saluting Hades.

'What is thy bidding your rottenness?' Pain added copying his partner.

'Ok…' Hades responded. 'I need you to take this and…' Handing the poisoned apple to the imps the rest of his words turned into sharp whispering, the god straightened as he finished, '…and for the love of Rhea don't eat that thing, _understood_?!'

'Got it your flamefulness…' Pain said holding the apple.

'I better take that…' Panic snatched the apple off of his chubby partner.

The short cartoon that had been rolling came to an end and Mickey returned to the stage.

'Ok everybody… that's all for this half of the show but we'll be back soon so stick around…' The curtains swished closed just as two of Maleficent's minions appeared.

'The mistress says it's time…' The pig in armour spoke to Hades' minions.

'Ya heard the swine boys… Showtime..' The god leered evilly.

* * *

Little Notes:

Hey Everybody, I'm sure you've been waiting patiently for this chap to be posted and I definitely tried to punch up the jokes and references… I've been ill so most of this was written when I was doped up on cold medicine (perhaps it helped)… but I'm on the mend now so I might be semi-sober for the next chap…

Take care peeps… Lot's of Love Ditzy xXx


	7. Bringing Down the House, part one

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

Chaps seven and eight are dedicated to Demons'n'Vampires… enjoy xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Seven:****Bringing Down the House (part one)**

Pain and Panic glanced down the corridor then dived into a storage closet as Goofy and Daisy passed chatting amiably. Once the coast was clear they slipped out and tip-toed quickly down the corridor towards Mickey's dressing room. Once they'd reached the door with the big gold star and the infamous mouse ears logo. Checking the coast was clear again they slipped into the room and looked around.

The room was empty and littered with many stage props, costumes and other knick-knacks that had been used in various shows by the mouse himself.

'Let's just dump the apple and get outta here…' Panic said glancing fearfully at the door then producing the apple out of nowhere.

'No, no… we gotta stay and make sure Mickey eats it, remember?' Pain said snatching the apple off of him and placing it on the side. Once the apple was in place, it was the only piece of fruit on the dresser, the two imps both morphed to blend in with the room.

'Amateurs.' A squawky voice suddenly sounded making both imps cry out and morph back glaring around the room for the owner of the third voice. The next second a small red and blue parrot flew down from his hiding place in a large Indian headdress on a high up shelf.

Both of Hades' minions instantly relaxed at the sight of him.

'Oh, it's just Iago.' Panic's rounded bug-eyes rolled with disdain at the red and blue bird.

'Yeh…' Pain added haughtily. '-why don'tcha just get lost bird brain!' Both imps snickered at the joke but Iago rolled his eyes.

'Oh yeh… that's original, even _the monkey _can come up with a better insult than you!' He shot at Hades' minions and the smirks vanished off of their faces.

'What are you doing here Iago?' Panic said flatly folding his arms irritably.

'What?!' The tiny red parrot squawked in disbelief. 'You really think I wanna be here? I don't!! I'd rather be _anywhere_ than here with a couple of chumps like you…' He snarled crossly before adding. '-but Jafar ordered me to be here sooo… here I am!!'

'Wait a minute…' Pain sounded confused.

'_Jafar_!!' Both imps stared at the red and blue parrot, he merely rolled his eyes and turned away.

'This is no way to make a living…' Iago sighed shaking his head…

* * *

Hades was sat by himself supping his third spiced nectar on the rocks. Persephone had been gone for a long time and the fiery god was slightly concerned, it could just be that Daisy or some other toon had caught her and the two were innocently chatting, if that was the case he'd feel a massive idiot for going in search of her. However, there was an equally good chance that Maleficent had sent some other villain to try and sweet-talk Persephone again, definitely a reason to go in search for her.

If Hades was being completely honest with himself, he had considered the idea of Persephone joining the side of villains, the two of them together side by side against the heroes was a thought that had always captivated him. However it was just a dark fantasy, he'd never force her to pick a side. This was because there was one small detail that had prevented him from trying to woo her to the dark side; there was no such thing as evil love. What had attracted Hades to Maleficent originally was nothing more than lust, which had quickly been broken when the witch performed her fire-breathing-dragon trick. On reflection that had probably been a blessing as evil couldn't understand the true concept of love or the kind of bond that it created. Hades, like the rest of the villains had once had no desire to be tied down but ever since meeting Persephone he liked the close relationship they had developed. She wasn't just his lover, she was his best friend too and his biggest fear was that if she gave herself to the side of evil they would loose that intimacy. Hades sighed heavily rubbing his temples slowly. Perhaps it was a mistake bringing her here tonight, he should find her and then they should get out of here when the imps had taken out Mickey Mouse, he'd done his part of the plot…

As The fiery god stepped out of the audience he looked both ways down the deserted lobby. Hades smiled as he spotted a very familiar figure by the entrance. Persephone was stood, holding a purple cocktail in one hand and a cigarette in the other while chatting eagerly to Esmarelda.

'-I just loved that dance routine you did, reminded me of my days as a bacchante.' The goddess was saying keenly.

'A bacchante?' The gypsy girl asked confused as Persephone took a drag of her cigarette.

'Oh-' She waved her cigarette hand dismissively. '-that's just what my brother calls his little group of girls, y'know…' The goddess smirked sending smoke everywhere. '-like Hefner and the Playbunnies.'

'Does Hades know?' Esmarelda smiled amused.

'What? That I used to spend most of my youth drunk and dancing wildly with excitable nymphs?' Persephone mulled it over briefly. 'I dunno…' She finally responded and the smirk reappeared. '-but I wouldn't lie if he asked me.'

Hades smirked as the two girls sipped there drinks and their conversation turned to their respective partners.

'She's a beautiful desert bloom…' A cool and sinister voice sounded behind him and the fiery god whipped around to find Jafar leaning on the wall, his gaze was aimed at the two women chatting and giggling together. '-your date I mean.' The former advisor added once he had Hades' attention. The god, usually jealous by another's open interest in Persephone, smirked with amusement at his fellow villain.

'Don't let Seph here ya say that Jaffy-' Hades raised his brows. '-she hates it when others refer to her as a _flower_..' Jafar's smile didn't twitch.

'Then I'll bare that in mind…' He added smoothly. Hades shook his head irritably then turned and headed back into the audience trying to get away from the former advisor, unfortunately he followed the god. 'I sent Iago to help out your imps…' Jafar added and Hades flared orange before whipping around, quicker than either of them could speak he gripped Jafar around the throat. Immediately the former advisor could feel his blood beginning to boil and his head felt as though it was going to explode. He gritted his teeth and raised his hands, his skin was turning purple as his body temperature rose. Hades' eyes were completely hollow as he glared at his fellow villain.

'I hope for your sake Jaffy…' His voice though quiet and musing had an infuriated edge to it. '-that was a joke.' He then returned to blue and released Jafar. The advisor fell to the ground panting heavily as his blood slowly cooled and his face returned to normal. Hades turned and walked away feeling nothing… Seph could wait, first he had to take care of business.

* * *

Mickey Mouse smiled wearily at Minnie the moment he stepped off the stage.

'Wowie… whatta night.' He sighed walking over to the small sink and splashing his face with water. The female mouse eyed her partner for a moment before speaking.

'Mickey…'

'Hmmm…' He responded vaguely rubbing his face dry with a small blue towel with two red stripes at either end.

'I'm still convinced the villains are up to something… they've been even more secretive than usual.' She sounded worried. Mickey blinked at her reflection in the mirror in front of the tiny sink. Suddenly he laughed amused smiling at her.

'Minnie… you worry too much y'know that, they're just wary of Hades' date. That's all, if they were going to take over the club they'd have acted by now…' He waved her off and headed off in the direction of his dressing room. Minnie could help but feel uneasy, things just didn't sit well with her.

'I hope your right Mickey… I hope your right.' She sighed shaking her head and watching her other half walk off down the corridor.

Mickey hummed cheerfully as he walked down the corridor towards his dressing room. He waved cheerfully at Donald who was busy sweeping up some of the latest broken crockery from Goofy's latest accident. The duck grunted vaguely in acknowledgement and waved his friend off. Mickey carried on unperturbed by Donald, he was far too used to the duck's moods to ever let them affect him. The infamous mouse was looking forward to the short break he'd get before the preparations for the third act got underway… the show was draining sometimes but the feedback that his fellow toons gave him always put the smile back on his face. Mickey stretched once he reached his dressing room door and reached for the handle.

'Oh Mickey…' Minnie's voice sounded. '-I put an apple on the dresser for you.'

'Ok.' He sounded wearily before opening the door…

* * *

'We don't need your help!' Panic hissed venomously at Iago.

'Yeh…' Pain sounded. 'We've been doin' this kinda thing since before you were even hatched!'

'Ok…' The small parrot sounded amused. '-so tell me? Just _how_ exactly were you planning to let Mickey know the apple was on the dresser?'

'Uhh…' Both imps sounded scratching they're heads.

'See! Ya haven't even got a full plan!' Iago squawked as though proving a point. 'And ya call yourselves minions…'

'Hey!' Panic snarled back crossly. 'We'd have thought of something!'

'Sometimes it just happens on the spur of the moment!' Pain added.

'Spur of the moment…' Iago shook his head with disbelief then rounded on the imps once more. 'Well I don't work that way, and I know how to get Mickey's attention on the apple…'

'Oh yeh…' Pain sounded. 'Well we're not interested.' The sound of rattling came from the door as the handle turned.

'Uhh… Pain, maybe we should just let him.' Panic sounded fearfully with wide eyes on the handle.

'Ok Iago.' The chubby pink imp sounded. 'He's all yours, but you better not screw up.' Both imps vanished on the spot leaving the small parrot on his own in the dressing room.

'Cowards…' Iago muttered under his breath before clearing his throat and calling out in a perfect imitation of Minnie's high voice, 'Oh Mickey… I put an apple on the dresser for you.'

'Ok.' The Mouse sounded with a sigh from the other side of the door and Iago flew back to his hiding place behind the red and blue Indian headdress.

Mickey entered the room and shut the door leaning on it for a moment or two before looking around at the props that littered his room.

'Oh boy…' He sounded. 'It sure is nice to get some peace.' He wandered over to his dresser and slumped into the chair in front of it while looking at the variety of make-up on top. He then spotted the rosy red apple and picked it up.

'Huh… this must be the apple Minnie wanted me to have.' He mused gazing at it's shiny skin. As Mickey was mulling over the apple Pain and Panic reappeared on either side of Iago. All three were watching tensely as the mouse tosses the apple from palm to palm thoughtfully.

'Oh what the heck…' Mickey sounded before biting into the apple…

* * *

Ursula who'd been hidden invisible in the hallway as Mickey passed by smiled as he rounded the corner to his dressing room. She vanished on the spot and reappeared behind Minnie Mouse. The female mouse could do little more than squeak in surprise as the sea witch's thick black tentacles wrapped her up tight and a fleshy lilac hand clapped down over her mouth.

'Shhh…' She crooned softly with a sinister ruby smile. 'It'll all be over soon.' Ursula then signalled towards Cruella who flashed an evil leer and swiftly moved towards the hallway leading to the basement. On reaching the stairs she signalled down to Hook who nodded and he slipped his silver hook around the lever that turned the power off.

Ursula pulled out her pocket mirror and pushed it through the main curtain using the light to signal to Maleficent that it was time for phase two of the plan. The Wicked Queen who had still been gazing into her mirror caught sight of the flashing light and smiled before signalling back then turned to the witch beside her.

'It's time…' She sounded softly to her neighbour. Maleficent nodded and smiled at her neighbour.

'Very well… Let's bring down the House of Mouse.'

'You go ahead…' The Wicked Queen sighed turning back to her mirror. '-I'd rather not break a nail.' Maleficent rolled her eyes in disbelief.

'And you call yourself a villain…' She sighed shaking her head wearily before turning away. The Wicked Queen vaguely acknowledged the green-skinned witch's comment and smiled at her reflection…

'I am the fairest villain of them all…'

* * *

Little Notes:

Hey Everybody, the takeover was just _faar_ too long to cram into one chapter so it's been split into two parts… but I kinda like it this way.

Ok, so in this chap I've brought in the fact that Persephone smokes cigarettes, how she picked up the habit I haven't covered in P.o.P yet (I'm not even sure whereabouts in relation to the story this one takes place so bear with me on this one) as well as the fact that she was a bacchante (again, haven't covered but now you know).

And Atola, I liked the House of Mouse series when it first came out but I actually came across it by accident when doing some research of Hades' character and I, like you, was horrified by what I saw (Let's just say when the god was in that Mickey Mouse outfit I freaked out… and I don't scare easily!) but it got me thinking… what would I do better?

So… here, your reading the answer sweetie.

Take care peeps. Lots of Love Ditzy… xXx


	8. Bringing Down the House, part two

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

Chaps seven and eight are dedicated to Demons'n'Vampires… enjoy xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Eight:****Bringing Down the House (part two)**

Jafar gasped for air while knelt on the ground where he'd been dropped after Hades' fiery outburst. The former advisor glanced around but fortunately none of the other toons in the vicinity seemed to be paying attention. He scowled to himself before scrambling to his feet, then just as he was about to chase after the fiery god a flash of light caught his eyes from the stage… Turning around he caught sight of a mirror being waved by the small hand of Ursula. Jafar cursed, phase two was about to begin which meant Hook was just about to flip the power lever… they didn't have time for Hades' dramatics, Mickey had to be disposed of and disposed of now! He snarled angrily then shot out of the audience looking half-demented causing Persephone and Esmarelda to look around alarmed. Jafar paused at the sight of them, then snorted whirling around and storming up the corridor looking for the flame-haired Lord of the Underworld…

Persephone and Esmarelda watched him leave blinking several times in amazement.

'What was that all about?' The gypsy girl turned asking the young goddess while looking concerned. Persephone rolled her eyes wearily.

'I dread to think…' She sighed heavily.

…'Hades!' The former advisor snarled when he finally caught sight of the god. On hearing his name the Lord of the Underworld stopped walking and swivelled to face the former advisor glaring angrily.

'We need to-'

'_We_?' Hades cut him off suddenly raising a brow amused before speaking in a light friendly tone. 'Jaffy, there's no _we,_ babe… there's only me and you, _screwing with my plan_!!' He suddenly roared and his hair turned a momentary angry yellow colour. Jafar merely shook his head disregarding the god's words.

'I'm trying to help you..' He said smoothly folding his arms.

'I don't need your help!' Hades' glare narrowed and Jafar suddenly scowled as his face turned an angry purple.

'I will not let Maleficent fail because of _you_!!' He snarled absent-mindedly causing Hades to raise his brows with smirk while the former advisor's face returned to normal.

'Oh I get it Jaffy…' He sounded amused once more. Jafar rolled his eyes.

'I don't know what your talking about.' He said brushing off the god's words but Hades continued to look amused.

'Ahhh… ya don't have to hide it…' Hades jeered as his smirk widened. 'You _like_ her-'

'Don't be ridiculous…' Jafar muttered turning away and tightening his arms around his chest. Hades carried on regardless.

'-and you think that by impressing Maleficent, you might get her to notice you…' Jafar sighed heavily shaking his head then pushed passed Hades and headed towards the door of Mickey's dressing room.

'We don't have time for this nonsense, Hook's about to shut off the power.' He said coldly but Hades merely smirked.

'Heh, how 'bout a rein check?' The god sounded amused by his fellow villain's stubbornness. Jafar ignored this and pushed the door open but before he could see what the situation was… the power went out.

* * *

Ursula grinned as she caught sight of the Wicked Queen's signal and pocketed her mirror, then she turned to Minnie who was still wrapped up in her tentacles. She then spoke in a light pleasant tone.

'What do you say we… round up your little friends.' She smiled evilly with large ruby lips causing Minnie's eyes to widen in horror. Carrying Minnie Mouse with a tight grip, she moved into the corridor and signalled to Cruella. The entrepreneur grinned through her thin lips then turned to Hook motioning him to pull the lever. Captain Hook nodded to her before turning to the power grid.

'Lights out House of Mouse.' He sounded in a slow measured tone then laughed as he pulled the lever and the building was plunged into darkness….

* * *

Many toons in the main audience screamed out with surprise as the whole place went black. Most of the occupants fled towards the dimly lit exits at either side of the large room. Maleficent smiled evilly at the sound of their fear and confusion, she did love the sound, it was more impassioned than any piece of music. Running her finger around the crystal ball on the end of her staff, it glowed an eerie green colour and after checking the reception area was empty, she began to walk slowly down the hall of the House of Mouse in search of traces of Mickey's sorcerer's hat. All she had to do was follow the trail of magic and it would lead her straight to the hat…

…Persephone blinked several times as the lights went out, unlike the others she didn't scream out in shock. She merely took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkness, months off living out in the dark and gloomy Underworld had made her used to making her way around dimly lit surroundings.

'Persephone…' Esmarelda sounded nervously. '-you still there?'

'Yeh…' The goddess whispered back and the gypsy girl sighed with relief.

'This is just not my night-' Esmarelda started softly but was cut off as Persephone's eyes caught sight of movement and slapped a hand over the gypsy girl's mouth. Flattening both her and Esmarelda against the wall Persephone's eyes widened as a soft glow of green light lit up the face of the new arrival; Maleficent…

She stiffened as the witch held the light up and scanned the area for toons, fortunately the goddess and gypsy girl were well hidden by a large leafy plant. Satisfied she wasn't being watched the witch turned away and began moving down the corridor towards the back rooms of the club. Only once Maleficent's eerie green light had vanished and darkness returned did Persephone release Esmarelda.

'What is she up to?' The gypsy girl looked worried.

'I dunno…' Persephone's eyes narrowed. '-but I'm going to find out what.' She made to move after the witch but Esmarelda snagged her.

'You can't, what if she catches you?' The gypsy girl's eyes widened in horror.

'Please… I'm a goddess.' Persephone raised a brow amused. 'What's she gonna do to me? Just worry about yourself 'kay… if this is what I think it is, you'll wanna get outta here before the villains catch you.' She tugged her arm back and Esmarelda blinked then nodded before turning back to the goddess.

'Make sure she doesn't see you…' Persephone continued to walk away but smirked at these words.

'Don't worry, Hades taught me a nifty little trick which will help.' Without another word she shimmered out of sight and began to dog Maleficent's footsteps invisible.

Esmarelda sighed then turned grateful she was near the entrance of the club and slipped out. Walking up to the end of the long red carpet she stopped and turned back gazing up at the tall club. Loud crashes and flashes of light were from the building as toons came flooding out into the street.

'What's going on?' Max Goof sounded appearing with his girlfriend Roxanne, both looked alarmed standing beside her. Esmarelda blinked several times before responding.

'I think the villains are taking over.' All three looked sadly at the club, there was nothing they could do but wait and hope their friends got out alright…

* * *

'Oh great…' Daisy sighed as the kitchen blacked out. '-the powers out.' The female duck turned around in the darkness. 'You guys have any matches in here?'

'Sure.' Chef Gus Goose chuckled then began to feel around the counters. 'Just as well we use gas for the cookers… hey Goofy, you seen where I put the matches?' The chubby goose sounded confused when he couldn't find them.

'Nope, but I'll help ya look…' Goofy smiled and began sliding his hands across the counter, Daisy too joined in the search.

'Do you remember where you put them?' Daisy asked after a moment.

'I was sure I had them by the cooker…' Gus sounded. '-but they're not here, isn't that weird.' Daisy stiffened suddenly as a creepy sense that they were not alone anymore. After listening intently for a moment she shook herself out of it and resumed searching. Just as she was beginning to think that the dark was playing tricks on her, Daisy heard the kitchen door.

'Did you here that?!' She hissed terrified.

'What?' Goofy sounded from close by.

'Somebody else is in here.' Daisy sounded worried but Goofy laughed.

'Ahh shucks Daisy… it's probably just Donald tryin' to spook ya..'

'Heh, my cousin was never very good at scarin' folk…' Gus sounded affectionately from the other side of the counter. Daisy nodded slightly relieved.

'Donald… is that you?' She called out into the darkness. There was no response but the sound of dropping pots and suppressed sniggering drew her attention to a nearby spot. Daisy scowled now. 'This isn't funny…'

'We all know it's you Donald…' Goofy sounded amused. '-you ain't foolin' no-one.'

'Found them!' Gus suddenly declared as his hand finally found the small box of matches. He moved over to the cooker and after sparking the gas-ring on the hob the kitchen was bathed in a pale blue light revealing who else was in the kitchen… unfortunately, it wasn't Donald Duck.

The three hyenas flashed identical jagged grins at them. The two males were stood on either side of the taller female.

'Well lookie here Shenzi…' Banzai sounded from her right side. '-we got a couple of candidates for the birdie boiler..' Ed gave a shot of laughter from Shenzi's left side. The female hyena scowled at Banzai.

'Oh yeh, and what do ya think Ursula would say to that?' Shenzi shot at him before punching his nose sending Ed into even more laughter.

'Shut up stupid!' Banzai snarled at him and Ed instantly silenced.

'Ah, leave him alone Banzai…' Shenzi smirked. '-ya know he can't help it.'

'Wait… I thought you worked for Scar…' Daisy sounded confused. Shenzi snorted.

'Oh please, he's yesterday's news…' She waved a paw dismissively.

'Not to mention he's dead…' Banzai added and Ed started laughing again. The hyena's were circling her and Goofy now, eyeing then with devious and hungry leers.

'Yeh…' Sighed Shenzi dramatically. '-but I don't think I'd wanna work for Scar if he were still alive anyway…'

'Yehh, he was so bossy-' Banzai added.

-and annoying-' Shenzi added smirking

'-and man was he…' Banzai smirked back before pausing then both hyenas shared a wide grin. '-Uh-gah-lee!!' All three hyenas fell over laughing hysterically at this.

'Alright… that'll do..' A sultry voice sounded making Daisy and Goofy spin around to see Ursula standing there with not only Gus wrapped in her tentacles but Minnie too.

'Let them go you old hag!!' Daisy snarled balling her fists in anger and Ursula pretended to reprimand her.

'Now, now. You don't get anywhere saying nasty things to people…' She suddenly flashed a wicked smirk. 'Believe me I know.' The hyenas sniggered again. The sea witch turned to them and they instantly silenced. The hyenas got to their feet and resumed circling, closing in on them.

'Grab 'em.' Ursula sounded amused and the hyenas pounced before Daisy and Goofy could move.

* * *

'Oh isn't this just fantastic…' Jafar sounded sarcastically as the lights blacked out.

'Re-lax Jaffy.' Hades appeared smirking in a dim circle of blue light. 'I gotcha covered.' He paused studying the objects in the room then picked up a long wooden bat, then set it on fire. The room suddenly burst into a bright orange glow revealing the unconscious form of Mickey Mouse.

'Hah!' Jafar exclaimed at the sight of the mouse. 'He's down-'

'Well duhhh!' Hades sounded sticking his tongue out but Jafar ignored him as Iago flew down and the imps appeared.

'Well done Iago…' He suddenly cackled making the god roll his eyes.

'Oy… again with the bronchial problem..' He sighed then turned to his minions.

'Nice job guys…' Both imps gave him watery-eyed looks of gratitude. 'Will ya stop that already!' Hades turned to Jafar and the former advisor stopped his psychotic laughing.

'So..' The god smirked. '-any ideas on stashin' the mouse lover-boy?' Jafar gnashed his teeth as Hades smirked wider. Pushing his anger aside the former advisor forced a sinister smile.

'As a matter of fact…' He snapped his fingers and Snow White's glass coffin appeared. '-I do.'

'Where'd ya get that thing?' Hades sounded amused at the sight of it as their minions gawped at it amazed.

'Abis Mal.' Jafar said simply making Iago's eyes widen in shock.

'What?!' The parrot squawked. 'Your still using that no good, dirty sneak thief!!' Pain and Panic shared an amused smirk.

'He's useful.' The former advisor sounded unemotionally.

'But, but… he's ugly, stupid and he _smells bad_! Ya may as well have _the monkey _workin' for ya!!' Iago squawked before Hades flared irritated.

'Hey! Let's just get rid of the mouse, huh?' The god glared at them. 'Sheesh, save the domestic for when ya get home…' He shook his head and muttered, '-and everybody thinks _I've_ gone soft.'

'I heard that!' Jafar sounded making the god whip around and snap his fingers. Mickey Mouse vanished in a whirl of smoke and reappeared in the glass coffin with his hands on his chest, then the lid snapped down shut. Hades waved his hand and chains appeared binding it, locking it tight.

'That should keep his little friends out.' He smirked amused.

'How can you be sure?' Jafar asked.

'Because…' Hades raised his brows. '-only a god can remove them.' Jafar flashed him a devious grin then looked surprised as Hades passed him the burning torch and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' The former advisor asked sharply.

'There's a beautiful girl out there…' Hades turned back and flashed a wide grin. '-and hey, she's waitin' for me, besides… you can take it from here Jaffy.' Without another word the fiery god left in search of Persephone. Jafar shook his head in disbelief watching the god leave.

* * *

'Ahh phooey!' Donald sounded and chucking the mop he was holding down on the ground irritably as the lights went out. ''I told Mickey the trip needed to sorting!' He stomped over to the store cupboard and wrenched it open forcefully. He grabbed the flash light from inside and turned around, intending to head down to the basement and switch on the power. However when he turned around and turned on the flash light he found Captain Hook stood in his way pointing a sword at his chest.

'Any last words, _Duck_!' he threw Donald a snide leer.

'Yeh..' The moody duck jeered reaching with his free hand into the cupboard. '-_on guard!!' _He cried pulling out his musketeers sword then dropping his torch. Hook grinned widely at the challenge and the two clashed swords.

Donald was a surprisingly skilful swordsman and Hook gritted his teeth with annoyance as the duck dived, weaved and dodged his blows with grace, making it look almost _easy_. He also attacked the captain of the Jolly Rodger with almost brutal force while his face displayed nothing but anger and determination. In fact, he seemed to be winning…

Captain Hook snarled and began swiping at the duck with his silver hook but could do more than make Donald shed a few feathers. Definitely a more worthy foe than that bratty Peter Pan, all that kid did was taunt him then only win because he distracted Hook long enough to separate him from his sword. But not Donald… it seemed the duck might actually win on skill alone. Not a good thing for the Captain but at least he could respect the duck if he was defeated honourably… something he could never do with Peter Pan.

The next second Donald was hit a heavy blow with a chair and Hook looked around irritably for the interruption. Cruella appeared out of the shadows.

'What did you do that for!!' Hook roared making the entrepreneur blink surprised.

'He was beating you..' She sounded smiling at him.

'Aye, but at least he was doing it with honour!' The Captain snarled.

'Oh for heavens sake..' Cruella tutted rolling her eyes and tossing the broken chair aside. '-we're _villains_ dah-ling… who cares about that..'

* * *

As Hades wandered back down the corridor he hoped Persephone was staying out of trouble, he didn't want her to get involved in the struggle for control of the club. No doubt the heroes were fighting back in the audience… thank the Fates there was actually very few of them here tonight.

The god stopped in his tracks as an eerie green light bobbed in his direction. Not wanting to have to talk to whoever it was Hades turned invisible in a curl of smoke then carried on through the darkness. He passed Maleficent without attracting her attention, he deduced that the witch must be off in search of the sorcerer's hat. A few moments after the witch rounded the corner something made him stop dead in his tracks. He could smell flowers with a smoky hint of fruit, taking in the enticing perfume Hades sighed inwardly vaguely thinking of Persephone. He definitely needed to see her.

At the exact same moment Persephone who was also still invisible stopped, unknown to either of them they'd actually stopped side by side and facing in opposite directions. The smell of burnt wood with a spicy tang and a hint of sulphur had caught her attention. Thinking vaguely of her flame-haired lover she too sighed inwardly and smiled. She'd go and find him once she'd found out what the witch was up to.

After a few moments both gods shook violently, wrenching themselves out of their blissful daydream and carried on walking…

* * *

Little Notes:

Hey Everybody, I usually take a couple of weeks to update but I think you guys have earned this after putting up with me having to split the chapter into two, now that it's here you can see why I did it…

Ok, I hope nobody minds too much that Iago rips into Abu an awful lot, they were minion rivals in Aladdin and I'm planning to have more rivalries between Iago and other minions because it can't always be about the villains.

I had to bring in the hyenas from the Lion King as I love them so much! Scar is dead in my tale and these guys are free agents so they're just helping out. I plan to have some more characters come in later.

As you've probably already guessed I'm not much of a Mickey Mouse fan but I must admit I love, love, love, Donald Duck, he's awesome!! That's why he gets his moment to shine in this chap… but don't ask me why he keeps a sword in the store closet, I don't know…

Take care peeps… Lots of Love Ditzy xXx

P.S. I noticed the Harry Potter reference is getting mixed reviews. I'd just like to point out that what Harry Potter _actually_ says to Draco is: "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Besides what Persephone says to Maleficent outside the bathroom was just my salute to the man with the lightning scar xXx


	9. Theres some Magic in the Air

**As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.**

**There is also a character profile of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…**

**Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx**

………………………………

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Nine:****There's some Magic in the Air**

Maleficent paused as she caught sight of Jafar closing the door of Mickey's dressing room. He held his snake-staff up to the dressing room door and began muttering a spell. The door glowed red for a moment then returned to normal. Smiling slightly she approached the former advisor.

'All went according to plan I trust?' The witch asked softly making Jafar turn in her direction and smile a polite snake-like leer.

'It went off perfectly my dear…' He spoke in a low lingering voice and Maleficent's smile widened.

'Excellent.' She responded then looked curiously around the area. 'What happened to Hades?' The witch added noticing that the flaming god was nowhere to be seen.

'He went off in search of his little dessert bloom..' He replied lightly and Maleficent rolled her eyes.

'Why am I not surprised?' She drawled exasperated. 'Well, at least I can count on you not to get sidetracked by a pretty face.' Maleficent's smile returned.

'Oh, don't get me wrong, I admire beauty as much as any other man. I just prefer to admire it in my own time.' The former advisor responded in the same low tone. The witch nodded wondering why Jafar would say something like that...

'Do excuse me..' Maleficent replied stiffly turning away, time to end this conversation and get back to finding the hat. 'I really must be going.'

'Yes, of course.' Jafar blinked surprised by her but masked it skilfully with another leer. 'Don't let me keep you…' He sounded making a small bow to the witch.

Maleficent nodded acknowledging his words and carried on down the corridor. She could feel the magical pull of the hat increase, she was definitely getting closer to it's hidden location…

Persephone who was still following the witch, stopped in her tracks and tilted her head curiously at the exchange of words. At the mention of her boyfriend's name Persephone realised that the sinister man must be Jafar. She should have realised that before when Hades had been with the villains.. The fiery god had told her all about the former advisor but Persephone had never had the pleasure of meeting him personally, but judging by his appearance she could see why the imps had been so scared of him… Jafar was an impressive figure.

The young goddess frowned as Jafar referred to her as a 'little dessert bloom', it took all her concentration not to let her invisibility drop, why did everybody think she was this 'delicate flower'… did she really give off that impression?

It was obvious to the goddess by the look in Jafar's face that he liked Maleficent, how could she not recognise that look? It was exactly the same look that Hades gave her… Persephone raised her brows amused as Maleficent looked uncomfortable with it. The witch hastily finished the conversation and quickly disappeared around the corridor as Jafar looked slightly disappointed.

Not wanting to loose Maleficent Persephone passed as quickly and noiselessly as she could. The goddess glanced back at Jafar…he gazed up the seemingly empty hallway, the former advisor turned and headed back towards the theatre...

* * *

The rear entrance of the House of Mouse opened up and Goofy cried out as the hyena's booted him out into the large trash bin outside. The next moment Daisy, Minnie and Gus cried out as they landed on top of the toon dog. They groaned disentangling themselves from each other and turned towards the door to the club where the hyenas were stood smirking with amusement.

'You'll never get away with this!!' Minnie snarled crossly peeling a banana skin off of her head.

'Oh that is sooo _cliché_…' Shenzi rolled her eyes.

'Yeh… don't you have anything original?' Banzai jeered at the toons out in the alley while Ed sniggered.

'Mickey and Donald will stop you!' Daisy added heatedly.

'I'll take that as a no…' Shenzi smiled widely and all three hyenas laughed wildly until Ursula suddenly appeared, silencing them with her presence.

'It's funny you should mention the duck…' She leered evilly at the House of Mouse crew. The next second there was a series of yelling and quacking coming from inside made the four villains on the backdoor step turn around and look towards the commotion with amused sneers.

Suddenly the kitchen doors burst open and Donald appeared being dragged by Cruella and Captain Hook. Although he'd been apprehended the duck was trying his best to break free. The two villains holding him tightened their grip.

'We've got ourselves a fighter!' Cruella sounded amused. In response Donald began squawking and cursing at once.

'Hey!' Hook suddenly snarled holding his silver hook to Donald's throat. 'Do we insult your mother, Duck?!' Donald fell silent and stopped wriggling but continued to glare at the Captain of the Jolly Rodger. Ursula and the hyenas stepped aside as the other two swung the duck out into the street.

The moody duck screeched out as he sailed through the air and landed in the trash canister next to the large green bin his friends had landed in.

'Donald!!' Daisy squealed out leaning towards her boyfriend, his white tail and legs were sticking out of the silver canister. 'Are you ok?' Donald's response was muffled by the bin he was stuck in. He immediately began using his webbed feet to try and prise himself out of the canister. As the male duck was struggling to free himself the villains slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside.

'Hold on Donald..' Goofy sounded as he and Gus pulled themselves out of the large green trash bin and ran over to the trapped duck. '-we'll help ya out.'

'Ok, you take that end.' Gus sounded grabbing the bottom of the silver bin. Goofy gripped Donald by the waist and the two toons heaved… after a couple of tugs Donald finally came free of the silver bin.

'Gosh Donald…' Goofy sounded amused as the duck flicked off the garbage he was covered in. '-you put on a little weight recently?' The toon dog teased his best friend good-naturedly. Donald however bristled at his words and scowled at Goofy, but before he could responded Minnie Mouse spoke,

'Does anybody know what happened to Mickey?' Her voice sounded fearful and she was looking around the group wide-eyed.

'No…' Daisy responded shaking her head. 'The guys and I were in the kitchen when the power went out-' She hugged Minnie who looked close to tears.

'So Mickey's still inside?' Goofy sounded worried.

'We've got to rescue him!' Donald sounded crossly balling his fists. The others looked around at him wide-eyed with shock…

* * *

Maleficent could feel the pull so intensely now, she was so close… Mickey's sorcerer's hat was definitely in this room.

She cast her light yellow eyes around the large room behind the stage. It was a huge warehouse type room that was used to store the various sets and larger props for the sketches between the cartoons the show featured. There were also some spare lights and other equipment to help keep the show running in the event of faults, as well as some of Professor VanDrake's useless inventions that the old duck was storing for safe keeping.

While she moved down the assortment of stage equipment and knick-knacks, Maleficent felt herself being drawn to a large painting of Mickey and his friends on the back wall. The witch scowled hard at the picture then she made a swishing movement with her hand, causing the painting to fly off the wall. Behind it was a hidden safe. Placing her long green fingers on the safe door Maleficent could feel the hat's power pulsing against her fingers… the hat must be inside.

Maleficent stood back from the safe door and twirled her staff and pointed it at the door. In a flash of green light the safe door flew off in a hunk of twisted metal. Smiling a twisted leer the witch stretched out her long green fingers and pulled out the hat. It's navy blue and starry material glowed brightly in the darkened warehouse.

'Now we must hide you well…' She sounded musingly, studying the hat then smiled evilly as an idea came to her. '-and I know just where to put you…' She then vanished into a wave of black and gold flames.

Persephone shimmered back into sight and headed for the place where Maleficent had stood before disappearing on her, she knew that if she could tap into her magical trail she could track where Maleficent was heading. Closing her eyes, the goddess began to feel the air around her…

…a cool tingly feeling crept over her as the witches magical essence washed over. After a few moments of feeling in the dark Persephone's eyes snapped open. She knew where Maleficent had gone. Smiling the goddess swirled out in a spray of orbs, following the witch to her destination without resuming her invisibility…

* * *

'Seph…?' Hades sounded opening another door and gazing around yet another empty room. The god sighed and shut the door again. Where was that goddess…? The Lord of the Underworld wasn't having much luck tracking down his missus… wherever she was Persephone was masking her magical trace, he should never have taught her how to do that…

After checking the rest of the doors down the hallway Hades finally reached the reception again. The god was starting to worry as he hadn't seen her for a while… time to check in with the imps.

'_Pain!! Panic!!_' Hades bellowed and the two imps appeared instantly.

'You called your offensiveness?' Pain sounded nervously as the fiery god threw the imps a dangerous glare.

'Any sign of her?' He sounded fiercely still eyeing his minions.

'No sir… we've checked everywhere…' Panic sounded making Hades flare irritated. Stretching out his arms the god gripped both imps around their necks and brought them before his flaming orange face.

'What did I _tell_ you two to do _before_ we left the Underworld, either of you little yutzes _remember_, _huh_?!' Both Pain and Panic choked as the god's gripped momentarily tightened cutting off their air supply.

'You wanted us to keep an eye on Miss Persephone…' Pain sounded in a croaky voice as his long purple tongue lolled out as he rasped for breath. Panic's eyes bulged as his face slowly turned blue with the lack of air…

'Bingo!!' Hades snarled as his skin deepened to red and his flames grew a foot. 'So tell me…' He crooned in a dangerously soft voice. '-if you were supposed to be watching Seph…' He suddenly switched back to red and threw both imps down on the ground growing madder by the second. '-_then why do neither of you idiots know where the hell my missus is?!!_' Hades lent in furious intending to smite both imps back to the dawn of time… both imps were clutching each other in terror waiting for Hades to explode as he was seconds away from doing just that… then voices from the theatre made the god turn blue and turn curiously away from the imps.

'Don't come any closer!' A strong male voice sounded first…

'In the name of all that is good and decent I demand that you hand over the club to it's rightful owners!' A second voice sounded almost immediately after… it was this voice that made Hades groan out and shake his head with despair as evil laughter suddenly rang out from the villains that were in the room… trust Jerkules and the street rat to try and save the day single-handed.

'Oy… there's always one…' Hades sounded dispassionately then smirked to himself. '-or in this case there's two…'

* * *

Maleficent reappeared in the ladies bathroom by the theatre with the sorcerer's hat held tightly in her slim green fingers. This was the perfect hiding place… Mickey was too much of a goody-goody to ever consider going into the ladies bathroom. But where to put the hat? The witch's almond-shaped eyes gazed around the room looking for inspiration then she smiled widely as her eyes fell on the long mirror that stretched across the three sinks in front of her…

Of course, mirrors weren't just for looking in as those pitifully _nice_ toons thought, every villain knew that as well as portals they made excellent hiding places for objects to be hidden in… as long as you knew the correct spell, and she knew just the spell to use…

Closing her eyes and raising her staff, twirling the green ball on the end at the mirror and muttering the spell under her breath… the mirror's surface rippled as a soft white glow appeared under the cubicle behind her.

Persephone materialized out of shimmering white orbs perched on the toilet seat in the middle cubicle, gently leaning forward she pried the door open a crack so she could see what Maleficent was up to. The witch was uttering a long complicated spell as the mirror in front of her was rippling like splashed water. As she lowered her staff Maleficent picked up the navy and starry hat then pushed it through the mirror's surface. Once she'd brought her hand out the witch waved her staff over the mirror surface and the mirror suddenly reverted to normal…

Maleficent turned and gazed thoughtfully at the three toilet cubicles. It would be prudent to make sure there were no toons hidden in them spying on her… waving her hand at the door on the right it pinged open rivalling nothing. Turing to the door on the left she repeated the hand movement. Again, nothing. Finally she turned to the door in the middle, smiling slightly she waved her hand again…

…Nothing. Persephone had shimmered out.

Amazing, Maleficent was actually disappointed that there was nobody in the bathroom with her. Shame, she was itching to smite somebody. Suddenly the sound of laughter came from out of nowhere making both Maleficent and the invisible goddess turn inquisitively in the direction of the theatre. Then both vanished on the spot to find out…

* * *

When the lights had gone out both Aladdin and Hercules rose out of their seats suspecting that the villains were behind the sudden blackout. They glanced at each other in the dim light and saw the same solemn expression on each others face, then they both drew their swords…

After helping to evacuate all the toons out safely, including both Meg and Jasmine, they then raised their swords warily and assumed a back to back position while scanning the darkness for villains. Both heroes started circling…

'Do you think they'll show?' Hercules sounded peering into the darkness.

'They will…' Aladdin responded grimly. 'They always do..' The next second the lights flipped on and the two realised they were surrounded in a circle of villains. After scanning the circle the two heroes realised that there was only three toons missing; Maleficent, Hades and his date. This did little to settle their nerves as they were still dangerously outnumbered.

'Well, well…' Jafar's cool voice sounded amused. 'Look who we have here…' He paused as the villains around him flashed evil leers at the two heroes while closing in on them.

'The jerk and the street rat…' Jafar smirked amused at them.

'Don't come any closer!' Aladdin snarled pointing his sword directly at Jafar who merely looked amused by it. The villains paused still flashing hungry leers.

'In the name of all that is good and decent I demanded that you give this club back to it's rightful owners!' Hercules suddenly brandished his word angrily. There was a pause before the villains suddenly all burst out laughing hysterically.

'You are in no position to make demands…' A cool female voice sounded as Maleficent appeared in front of the two heroes. She studied them thoughtfully for a moment or two before continuing. 'Now…' The witch turned to her fellows. '-who should have the pleasure of ejecting these _trespassers_ from our club…' Many of the villains were looking eagerly, each of them willing to rid the club of the wayward heroes. Suddenly out of nowhere a swirl of orbs appeared and Persephone manifested out of them.

She blinked confused as all the villains in the flashed wide smiles at her…

'What?' Persephone sounded and Maleficent turned to her.

'Persephone my dear…' She sounded silkily. 'It seems we have some unwanted guests in our mists… would you be so kind as to dispose of them for us.'

The goddess blinked then turned towards the two heroes. Both were now looking very apprehensive indeed, Persephone's face was completely blank and unreadable as she gazed upon both the heroes. Then suddenly a twisted smile appeared on her lips and she raised her hands.

'Well boys…' She sounded coldly. '-I guess you just outstayed your welcome.' Flicking her wrists both Hercules and Aladdin were hurtled upwards into a spray of orbs that swiftly flew through the wall of the theatre leading out to the streets of Toon Town.

'Have a nice flight…' Persephone added waving them off.

* * *

Little Notes:

Thank you for the reviews, it's nice to see so many of you are enjoying the story because I'm having such fun writing it for you…

This chapter has been really difficult to write as there was so much going on and so many loose ends to tie up. I Love the little awkward moment between Maleficent and Jafar… will those two ever get together…

…just have to wait and see.

Take care peeps… Lot's of Love Ditzy xXx


	10. The Troubles of Twisted Toons

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

Dedicated to all my loyal fans for waiting so patiently for this chap… xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Ten:****The Troubles of Twisted Toons**

Aladdin and Hercules felt an invisible blow hit them in the chests as Persephone flicked her wrists. They hurtled backwards at an incredible speed, shooting towards the back wall of the theatre. They closed their eyes and braced themselves for immense pain, but instead of colliding into the wall, they burst into shimmering orbs with yells of shock and sailed through the brick and mortar to the main street of Toontown instead.

Meg and Jasmine were waiting out front with Max and Roxanne, they knew that letting their other halves take on all the villains was a stupid idea, but their boys were annoyingly stubborn when it came to this sort of thing. Why couldn't they be smart and get out of there like Phoebus had? Esmarelda had squealed out in a mixture of delight and relief at the sight of her hunky blonde man. The two had kissed and he had swept her off on horse back stating that this was 'no place for a lady'. Needless to say both Meg and Jasmine felt a small twinge of jealousy towards the gypsy girl as her boyfriend took her to safety, she was the lucky one…

The next second both women's scowls twisted into looks of fear as two sets of large blue orbs sailed out of the red brick wall at an tremendous speed. Both Roxanne and Max, who had been worrying over whether Goofy and the rest of the staff of House of Mouse were ok, spun around startled as the two sets of orbs began merging into two solid blue objects, instantly two men materialized out of them and sailed over all four toons heads.

'Hercules!!' Meg cried out as Jasmine squealed,

'Aladdin!!' All four toons shot across the street as the heroes smashed into a newspaper stand. Copies of the Evening Toon Times spilled out all over the sidewalk as both men groaned out in agony before sitting up looking bemused.

'Are you guys ok?' Jasmine asked concerned as she and Roxanne helped Aladdin to his feet and both Max and Meg helped Hercules up.

'What happened in there?' Meg asked as Hercules was trying to get his bearings.

'We were ambushed!' Aladdin responded immediately. 'The villains had us totally outnumbered and then Persephone ejected us from the club!'

'Gods I can't believe I gave her the benefit of the doubt!' Hercules sounded suddenly angry with himself. 'I kept saying to myself.. 'give her a chance, give her a chance just 'cause she's with Hades it doesn't mean she's a villain'..' He slapped his head in annoyance. 'Rrrrr, I am so stupid!!'

'No your not..' Meg sounded placing a hand on her boyfriend and smiling. '-you just want to see the best in people.'

'Yehh…' Hercules sounded sarcastically. '-and look where that's got me.'

'Don't beat yourself up Hercules.' Jasmine sounded softly.

'Yeh, you weren't to know man besides, she was bound to pick a side sooner or later.' Aladdin smiled warmly at his friend and Hercules returned it gratefully.

'Yeh..' Roxanne sighed brushing some of her red hair off her face. '-shame it wasn't our side..' Max nodded thoughtfully then turned to the two heroes.

'You guys didn't happen to see my dad or any of the others when you were in there?' He asked hopefully but both heroes shook their heads.

'Sorry Max…' Aladdin sounded. '-we didn't see anyone other than villains.'

'Oh…' The teen sounded slightly disappointed.

'That doesn't mean he didn't get out. ' Meg said turning to Max.

'Wait…' Roxanne sounded perking up slightly. '-isn't there another exit round the back of the kitchen?'

'Hey your right..' Max suddenly beamed at her. 'Maybe he's back there..' He suddenly took off heading for the narrow alleyway that lead to the rear exit.

'Max!' Roxanne called out as she ran after him. 'Hey, wait for me!!' Hercules and Aladdin glanced at each other.

'C'mon..' Hercules sounded and both heroes shot off after the two teenagers. Meg and Jasmine had the exact same look of disbelief, then both girls moved in sync: placing both hands on their slightly swayed hips sighing irritably.

'Here we go again…'

* * *

'Well I think the first thing we ought to do is get rid of these wretched things!' Cruella called out ripping the nearest 'No Smoking' sign off the wall. The other villains cheered their approval as the entrepreneur rolled the sign then lit it before pulling out a cigarette. Cruella then drew deeply before exhaling and sending smoke everywhere with a satisfied smirk across her ruby lips.

Hades shook his flaming head amused as he watched the entrepreneur continue to rip signs off the wall.

'Is it always this lively when you and your friends get together?' Persephone asked looking around the room with interest, the villains around her sure knew how to celebrate a successful coop.

'Heh, yehhh..' Hades drawled wrapping an arm around Persephone middle, the god had been keeping his missus close to him ever since she had been singled out to take care of the bratty heroes earlier. She didn't have to blast them out of the club, he'd have swooped in and hauled her out of there before the villains could even think of turning on her. He'd been fishing for some kind of excuse to leave anyway, that would have been perfect. Ok, so he'd have lost a little credit for saving her, boo-hoo, all he had to do was remind them that he was the only reason that the lot of them weren't perpetually stuck in Tartarus and they'd be grovelling at his feet. Sometimes running the Underworld had it's perks. The only reason the fiery god hadn't let Scar out of there was because that wily old lion was the only villain that had done one better than him, the guy had actually killed his own brother! He certainly didn't want that puffed-up furball rubbing that in his face… mind you, he'd met a sticky end when his minions had turned on him. Guess Ol' Scarface forgot rule number one of the Villainy Code…

_Hah!! So much for being prepared!!_

This last thought made Hades smirk to himself as Persephone lent into him, her green eyes remained focused on their company as some of the villains around them were congratulating her on getting rid of the heroes without even smashing the wall of the club. That was so typical of his Sephykins, always thinking ahead… one of those other guys would probably have smashed the pair through the wall leaving a gaping hole out onto the street. That would have made them vulnerable for future attack, which was likely as those nice toons couldn't take defeat lying down… unfortunately.

Hades began to lightly stroke his missus' silky golden hair unable to restrain the slight concern that swept over him. Despite what she liked to think, Persephone was still young and highly susceptible to the influences of others and considering that she was now surrounded by some less than reputable characters, this placed her in a very dangerous position. Hades just hoped that Persephone knew what she was letting herself in for, if anything happened to her, he'd never hear the end of it from the Large Green Smother Machine, a.k.a. Demeter. Ohhh, he was _not_ looking forward to having her as a mother-in-law…

'Hey…' Persephone's soft voice brought Hades back, he quickly realised that he had been subconsciously frowning. '-you alright?' His facial expression instantly softened as he took in the look of uncertainty in her green eyes. Hades suddenly shook his head pulling her right up against his side smirking.

'Sure, now c'mere and gimmie some sugar..' He sounded huskily curling Persephone around into his chest.

'Heh, careful..' His missus smirked and placing her finger on his pouted lips that were inches from hers, '-don't want to appear soft, do we?' Hades' lips curled in amusement.

'Re-lax… they already think that.' He purred before leaning his missus back and laying a passionate kiss on her. The villains around the pair all made noises of disgust as they caught sight of the two kissing deities.

'Urgh…'

'Get a room…' Were amongst the lines thrown at the pair along with plenty jeering and some childish sniggering that came from the three hyenas in the corner. Hades finally pulled away from Persephone and scowled at the villains.

'Yeh, yeh… how'd ya like to get an afterlife?!' He sounded and the taunting died down instantly. Hades smirked amused by their sudden silence, he could still put the fear of god into them when he wanted to…

'Wow…' An awe-stuck Persephone sounded as a smoke ring issued from her mouth, she still lent back in his arms with an almost dreamy smile across her face. The god raised both brows at her then brought her gently to her feet once more.

'Whatta ya say we blow this pita stand…' Hades purred slowly in her ear making the goddess' eyes widen in shock. For a moment Persephone looked taken aback then wiggled out of his grip.

'We can't leave!' She snorted suddenly giggling. 'This place is just starting to get interesting, c'mon…' The goddess suddenly gripped the wrist of her other half and dragged him through the club. Hades groaned inwardly… this was going to be a long night…

* * *

Maleficent watched her fellows with a slight smile, the Captain of the Jolly Rodger was drinking his sixth bottle of rum and cursing Peter Pan while drunkenly waving his hook around, yet again. He was demonstrating to his wary shipmates around him, who were ducking and weaving to avoid the silver instrument, how he would slice and dice the bratty Pan. At least he was until he became so intoxicated by the rum's influence that he fell over knocking the bottle clean off the table. The toons around him sniggered in mirth.

The Captain of the Jolly Rodger didn't find the situation amusing when he finally resurfaced from the floor and found his booze missing.

'Which one of you scurvy dogs swiped me rum?!' He glared around the table at the toon pirates he was with, they were looking at each other trying to suppress their sniggers.

'Fine… if you won't tell me where ya hid it, then I'll tear y'all a new belly button!!' His shipmates around the table quickly realised that he was serious and fled as the now paralytic and psychotic Captain of the Jolly Rodger chased after them yelling enraged.

'Come back ya mutinous cowards!!'

'I see Hook has lost his rum again…' Jafar sounded appearing in the seat beside Maleficent watching the Captain disapprovingly.

'So he has…' The witch turned allowing herself to gaze over at Hook who shot past Hades and Persephone. The two startled deities broke apart from their passionate embrace at the sound of yelling, Hades recovered first and lent across the table grinning widely.

'Send 'em on down to Tartarus Hooky!!' He bellowed gleefully making Persephone elbow him in the ribs and sound with mock-scolding,

'Hoi!! You promised that you wouldn't mention work tonight!!' She turned away folding her arms and pouting, ruining the effect slightly by glancing back to make sure his focus was solely on her. Hades merely smirked amused then pulled her close to him, leaning his head on her shoulder.

'Aww, c'mon babe, I was only lookin' out for my interests…' Persephone threw him an unimpressed look.

'Ahem…' She sounded turning to him making the god sit up then leer at her with a wide fanged smirk. '-I have you know that tonight, I'm your _only_ interest…' She suddenly yanked him by the neck of his robes with a seductive smirk of her own '-you got that Mr?' Her voice sounded sternly and Hades eyes narrowed playfully.

'Yes ma'am…' He sounded throatily making Persephone pull him into another kiss.

Both Jafar and Maleficent glanced at each other to see how the other would react to such an open display of affection. In sync they shared a look of pure disgust and necked the last of their drinks to wash the bad taste in their mouths.

'I need some air…' Maleficent sounded dispassionately while slamming her empty glass on the table and rising from her seat. She did not want to spend all evening watching Hades and his little hussy tongue wrestling.

'Quite understandable after that nauseous display…' The former advisor sounded in a monotonous voice watching the witch leave, then when she was out of sight he turned back and took a fleeting glance at the two deities on the opposite side of the room. He sighed heavily with a slightly wistful look on his face. Jafar was usually very straight-thinking, with a clear vision of what he approved of and disapproved of but tonight he was feeling slightly confused. He knew deep down that this loved-up spectacle was totally inappropriate and unbefitting of any villain, even Hades who seemed hell bent on breaking rule number two of the Villainy Code…

But if it was so wrong… why was pictures of himself doing the exact same thing with Maleficent plaguing his mind? Shaking his head roughly Jafar decided that what he really needed was another Snake Bite…

* * *

Maleficent sighed heavily leaning up against the wall of the dark cool reception area of the House of Mouse. The room was cool and soothing compared to the now sweltering theatre where the rest of her fellows were. Although the witch enjoyed plotting with her fellows, it was nice to have some peace from them. Especially Jafar… the former advisor had been acting very strangely tonight. He was more distracted than usual and as a result he was being very quiet and brooding. Maleficent wasn't sure what it was that she'd done to upset him but she hoped he'd snap out of it soon, she much preferred the usual sneering Jafar to this gloomy one… he'd been giving her funny looks all night…

The sound of someone else approaching brought Maleficent out of her thoughts, this made the witch silently pray that Jafar hadn't followed her out…

Luckily, it wasn't him… Persephone stepped into the open reception area while lighting a cigarette with a small silver lighter, the young goddess snapped it shut and pocketed it as she took a long drag and sighed sending the smoke everywhere. For a few moments both women stood there silently. Maleficent watched Persephone amused as the young goddess puffed lazily on her cigarette remaining blissfully ignorant of the witch's presence.

'You didn't have to come out here just to smoke that… this is our house now, smoke where you want.'

'Oh.' Persephone sounded smiling slightly relived once she'd located Maleficent's presence. '-yeh…' She glanced at her cigarette unnecessarily. '-I know. I just wanted some fresh air… it's roasting in there.'

'I thought you liked the heat?' Maleficent sounded amused by Persephone's words. After all she was dating a man with flames for hair.

'I do… but even I have my limits y'know…'The goddess took the last drag and stubbed her cigarette out before flicking it in the bin beside Daisy's deserted desk. Maleficent merely smiled amused for a moment.

'So I see…' She sounded in a hinted tone making Persephone scowl.

'What's that supposed to mean?' The goddess sounded affronted folding her arms crossly.

'Nothing…' Maleficent sounded innocently. Persephone continued to eye her shrewdly clearly not convinced as the witch turned and headed for the theatre to rejoin her fellows.

'Go on… say what you really think.' The goddess sounded in a challenging tone. Maleficent turned back around still standing in the doorway with a dangerously serene smile on her lips. Persephone didn't flinch but remained firm and stood her ground.

'But my dear…' The witch sounded softly in long deliberate tones. '-you already know the truth… Hades is a villain… and all villains are constantly seeking something better than what they've got. You're a nice piece of eye-candy to him but at the end of the day he'll drop you and move on… then where will you be?' Persephone glared at Maleficent hotly as her blonde hair flickered into flames..

'Careful…' The young goddess sounded through gritted teeth. '-you don't want me to get in your way do you…' Maleficent's smile widened as a soft laugh escaped her thin purple lips.

'There's nothing you can do, _little flower_…' The witch sneered openly before swivelling quickly around and stalking off back into the theatre. Persephone glowered after her balling her fists trying to suppress the anger she felt bubbling inside her.

'Don't be so sure _witch_…' She sounded softly.

* * *

'Lemmie go, lemmie go… I've gotta save Mickey!!' Donald squawked angrily as Daisy was holding him back.

'Donald… it's suicide…' Daisy sounded horrified trying to hold back her boyfriend.

'I don't care…' Donald puffed struggling to free himself. '-he'd come back for me!!' Goofy who'd been slumped on a crate beside a weepy Minnie worrying about his son suddenly looked around at the two struggling ducks.

'Donald's right…' The toon dog stood up startling both Minnie and Daisy.

'I am…' The moody duck sounded surprised, then realising that Daisy had loosened her grip he yanked his arms free then beamed at Goofy glad to have an ally.

'Mickey's always been there for us when we've been in trouble, right?' He looked around the group and they all nodded in agreement. '-now he's the one in trouble! It's time to repay the favour people…'

'I'm with you guys…' Minnie suddenly stood up too, wiping the tears off of her face. 'We can't just sit here and wallow in self pity, Mickey's counting on us..'

'Am I the only one who thinks this is nuts!!' Daisy suddenly sounded crossly. 'The whole club is crawling with villains and there's only four of us!!'

'Don't forget Gus…' Minnie sounded pointing at the chubby goose.

'Uhh… if you don't mind Minnie-' Gus piped up at the mention of his name. '-I'd rather sit this one out.. I've had more than enough excitement for one day..' Minnie blinked at him but sighed.

'Ok, ok… so there's only four of us…' She sighed.

'Dad!!' A voice sounded as if on cue from the entrance of the alley.

'Max?' Goofy sounded turning around with a smile. The other four toons swivelled around staring as Max Goof shot down the alleyway followed closely by his girlfriend, Aladdin, Hercules and their girlfriends.

'Max!!' Goofy shoot forward and embraced his son in a tight hug.

'Dad, your ok…' Max sounded with relief making Goofy chuckle.

'Yup… take more than a few nasty villains to finish me off.' He sounded as they broke apart smiling at each other.

While the two Goof's had been embracing Aladdin and Hercules had been talking to Donald Duck who was telling the two heroes the situation.

'Mickey's trapped inside!!' Hercules sounded shocked. Both Jasmine and Meg shared the same look, they knew what would come next…

'We'll help you out any way we can Donald…' Aladdin sounded solemnly making Minnie beam with gratitude from the duck's left side. Daisy sighed heavily shaking her head realising that she would have no choice but to take part in this mission now.

'Ok, fine… but we need to figure out how we're going to get inside first…' She sounded decisively. Suddenly the sound of grinding metal made all the toons look around at the back door. After a moment the door opened and someone from inside stepped out on to the back step.

'Perhaps I can help you out…'

* * *

Little Notes:

OMG, I am so, so sorry about the really long pause between chapters!! My stupid, creaky, old laptop crashed and had to go into repairs! But thank god, it's back and so am I to update you with this chap which is _waaaay_ overdue…. XXx

Ok first of, we all know the heroes have **Hero Rules **so now the villains have the **Code of Villainy**. Here's the first two rules which are noted in this chap….

**1:- Never trust Minions longer than you can throw them**

**2:- Don't let anybody in close enough to destroy you**

I must admit, Captain Hook drunk is kind of like Jack Sparrow isn't it- 'Where's the rum gone?'- I admit that was not intentional, it was just a coincidence I noticed after writing it…

I love how Maleficent has no clue about how Jafar feels about her despite it being blindingly obvious to all those who are in love themselves… will she ever get a clue??

I hope you like Jafar's drink! A Snake Bite is also an actual drink... lager with a shot of blackcurant juice in it!! I'm trying to pick drinks that suit the character's themselves, feel free to offer suggestions...

Thanks for staying with me, the next chapter should be updated a lot quicker.

Take care… Lots of Love Ditzy xXx

P.S. For those that didn't know… my new avatar is a drawing of Persephone (might have to go into my profile to see her properly). Please let me know what you think of her. I'm working on other drawings too at the mo… thank you xXx


	11. When theres a Goddess theres a Way

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile and drawing of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

Dedicated to all who review this chap xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Eleven:****When there's a Goddess there's a Way**

Persephone's eye's narrowed in amusement as the small band of toons in the alley gawped stunned by her presence.

'What do _you_ want?!' Hercules instantly scowled and both he and Aladdin stepped forwards and unsheathed their swords, pointing them directly at the young goddess' chest. Persephone's brows arched upwards, didn't these two idiots remember she was immortal?

'Hmmm… gonna stab me?' She asked deliberately ignoring Hercules' question and tilting her head off to the side. 'Won't kill me, but if you wanna send Hades into a flame-induced rage then go for it..' She threw them a satisfied smirk as both heroes exchanged a slightly worried glance. If anybody in Toontown knew what the Lord of the Underworld was capable of when he was upset it was these two. After a moment both heroes lowered their swords.

'Wise decision..' Persephone sounded leaning against the door leading back into the club.

'What are you doing here?' Aladdin spoke firmly making the goddess' brilliant green eyes roll with exasperation.

'I _told_ you already..' She scowled irritably. '-I'm here to help you.'

'Why would you want to help us?' Jasmine responded incredulously.

'I have my reasons..' Persephone sounded softly smiling mysteriously.

'In other words, she's not going to share..' Meg sounded dryly raising her brows in amusement and not trusting the young goddess one bit. Persephone folded her arms and pouted crossly. No wonder the villains were always sneering at heroes if this was how they got treated… for good guys, they really needed to work on their manners.

'Hey, y'know what?' She sighed heavily waving her arms in a 'whatever' gesture before turning around to the door. 'You don't want my help, _fine_..' She took a few steps and added softly; '-your funeral..'

'Wait..' Minnie's voice sounded suddenly, the young goddess narrowed her eyes and smirked briefly before turning back finding the female mouse had stepped forward and was looking anxious at her. 'Do you know what happened to Mickey?'

'The others have him locked up in a room somewhere inside..' Persephone shrugged. 'Don't ask me where, I don't know..'

'Oh no!' Minnie clasped her hands over her mouth in horror, feeling the tears roll down her face again at the thought of Mickey trapped.

'Look..' Persephone sounded softly then sighed feeling a twinge of pity. '-from what I understand, he's completely comatose, he probably doesn't even know what's going on..'

'And that's supposed to be comforting?!' Meg sounded incredulously. Persephone blanked her completely as Daisy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend trying to comfort her.

'It's ok Minnie, we'll get him back I promise..' She spoke softly then looked around as Donald stepped forwards causing Persephone's brilliant green eyes to swivel onto the bossy duck.

'What makes you think we need your help?' Donald sounded stubbornly placing his hands on his hips. Persephone's lip curled into a small smile and she swayed slightly.

'Well…' Persephone drawled pretending to think. '-without me, you have no way of getting into the club, no way of finding Mickey and no way of getting to his sorcerers hat and without that…' She paused for dramatic effect and to smirk slightly smug. '-I'd say your pretty much screwed.' There was a long pause and then someone from the crowd spoke.

'But if you don't know where Mickey is, how are we going to bust him out?' Goofy's voice caused Persephone to look around and smile amused at the toon dog.

'I might not know where Mickey is…' Persephone sounded then added in a sing-song voice. '-but I know where to find someone who duh-us..'

* * *

Pain and Panic rolled their eyes with exasperation.

'I don't believe it, I won't believe it!' Iago was talking so loud he was practically shouting. 'Look at me. Look at me!! I'm so worked up I'm actually moulting!!' The blue and red parrot started pulling loose feathers out of his sides in frustration.

Both imps tuned out turned out his squawking and towards the two minions of Maleficent, the one with large yellow eyes and long black beak sighed and leaned his head in his hand and the large grey pig next to him snorted rolling his eyes, clearly they had had enough of Iago's complaining too. Turning back to the squawking parrot the skinny green imp decided to go out on a limb.

'So…' Panic sounded attracting the attention of his fellow minions. '-what exactly is it that's _bothering_ you Iago?' His tone was completely uncaring as he addressed the parrot. Iago instantly stopped plucking himself and glared at the imp.

'What's bothering me? What's _bothering_ me?!' The parrot snapped suddenly making the skinny green imp regret asking as the rest of the minions around the table sighed heavily. 'While those guys are over there living it up…' He gestured to their bosses who were celebrating the successful coop of the House of Mouse. '_-I_ get stuck in the _loser_ _section_ surrounded by _chumps_ like _you_ _lot_!!'

'Duh…' Pain sounded in a bored voice. '-that's what being a minion's all about, right Beaky?'

'Oh yeh, yeh..' The minion with the large eyes and long black beak nodded eagerly. '-we just do the boss' dirty work..'

'Yeh, you know the drill…' The pig in armour grunted then glared at Iago.

'Thank you, _idiots_..' The blue and red parrot sounded sarcastically. '-even the _monkey_ could have told me that!!' Iago turned and shook his head with disbelief then began ranting again. 'It was _my_ brilliance that knocked Mickey Mouse out cold! It was me, _me_!! And what do I get?!' Iago pulled a demure sneer and puffed out his chest then spoke in a flawless Jafar voice; ''Well done Iago…'' The blue parrot's furious look returned along with his squawking voice. 'Well done? _Well_ _done_?! What am I, a _chicken_?!' None of his fellow minions answered, they didn't want to give him an excuse to carry on, unfortunately he didn't need one, Iago was already on a roll.

'If it wasn't for me they wouldn't even have Mickey at all!!'

'Hey!!' Pain snarled as the two imps suddenly turned and glared at the blue and red parrot.

'We had a hand in that too y'know…' Panic added sulkily.

'Oh please…' Iago sounded with derision. 'You should just be _grateful_ I came along and saved your hinds!!'

'I'd just be grateful if he would _shut_ _up_..' Pain sighed irritably causing the other three beside him to suddenly start snickering.

'Oh great…' Iago sounded to himself. 'Now their laughin' at me…' He pouted sulkily for a brief moment before his short temper got the better of him and he snapped.

'_Knock it off_!!' The parrot bellowed swivelling back around and balling his fists. The other minions all silenced looking shocked by his outburst.

'_You two_…' Iago snarled gesturing a long blue feather to Beaky and his pig partner Hogs. '-are the most _snivelling_ set of _iron_-_clad_ _chumps_ that I have ever met. No friggin' wonder Maleficent's always fryin' your butts!!'

'And as for you two..' The parrot added turning to Pain and Panic and the pair threw Iago the same nasty glare. 'You morons didn't even have a _plan_!! You just _waltzed_ in there and expected to bump Mickey off on a whim, _hello_!! Earth to imps!! Get a grip, this is _reality_!! Ya can't just wait for a plan to _magically _pop out of thin air, ya gotta use your _brains_!!' Iago paused, not even noticing the glares that the others were casting towards him.

'That's assuming you guys have brains…' The parrot added softly and this caused all four's eyes to narrow further offended, they then glanced at each other and shared the same devious smirk.

'Let's get him boys…' Panic sounded in a low growl and all four of them jumped Iago.

'Hey…' The small parrot squawked in surprise as his fellow minions grabbed him. 'Whatta ya think your doin'?'

'_Shut it_!!' Beaky snarled as Pain conjured up some rope and Hogs tied Iago up tight.

'Hey, watch the feather's porker!!' The parrot snapped before Panic jammed a sock in his beak.

'So what we gonna do with him now?' Hogs asked the other's jabbing Iago with a black spear, the parrot's painful wince was muffled but he threw the pig a black look. For a long moment the other three pondered this, Iago rolled his eyes in disbelief, after a moment Pain suddenly snapped his fingers.

'I got it!!' He sounded triumphantly then pulled the other three towards him and they began whispering together as Iago began to look slightly worried.

'Wait a sec…' Beaky suddenly sounded as the three straightened. '-will the hyenas go for it?'

'Couldn't hurt to ask…' Pain shrugged. '-they were once minions too-'

'-who's gonna ask 'em?' Hogs spoke up instantly and Panic rolled his eyes.

'Fiiine…' He sighed shaking his head. 'I'll do it..'

* * *

The hyenas were sat on a darkened table away from the rest of the evil company that was in the club that night. Now that Scar was dead they'd been elevated from minion status. However since they were the ones who had instigated the pack to attack the lion, they were regarded by the others with caution, deemed untrustworthy and only to be used as bounty hunters. This worked out fine for them as the three hyenas weren't interested in obtaining a new boss and at least this way they could do things their way..

'Aww, come on…' Banzai sounded eyeing the contents of a glowing glass lantern in his paws. '-can't I just pick off one of the little ones?' He tapped the glass making the fairies inside the glass container jump away, apart from Tinkerbell who blew a raspberry at him.

'No!!' Shenzi snapped snatching the glass lantern off of Banzai, all the fairies squeaked at the sudden jolt but the hyenas took no notice.

'You're mean…' The male hyena pouted sulkily as she placed the lantern out of his reach.

'And you're stinky..' Shenzi sounded vaguely making Banzai scowl as Ed snickered widely.

'Hey, you laughin' at me doofus?!' Banzai swivelled to the simple-minded hyena.

'Oh, don't pick on him you bully..' Shenzi drawled and rolled her eyes exasperated, why was it whenever villainous male egos were bruised they picked on the less intelligent.

'Excuse me.' A nervous voice sounded suddenly and all three hyenas looked around for the source of it. After moment of searching the three hyenas scratched their heads confused.

'Down here…' The voice drawled with slightest exasperation causing the three hyenas to lean over the table and finally rest eyes on the owner of the voice, a skinny green imp.

'Oh hey there small fry!' Shenzi grinned widely at the sight of him causing both male hyenas to burst into laughter. Panic frowned slightly at this.

'Ahhh, just ignore 'em… they're just bein' stupid, as usual..' The female hyena paused then turned to her boys who were scowling at her; '-what, get over it!' She frowned briefly at them before turning back to Panic.

'So…' Shenzi flashed the imp a jagged grin. '-what's up little bit?' Once more the two boys sniggered in amusement and the imp pouted irritably.

'Ok first off, can we loose the jokes on my height and focus here.?' Panic sighed folding his arms tetchily.

'Ooooh, he's getting _short_ with ya..' Banzai smirked and Ed fell off his seat laughing, Panic merely threw him the evils.

'Ok, ok… that's enough guys.. give him some space.' Shenzi smirked and flicked her black fringe out of her face. Despite her jokes and new bounty hunter status, she still retained some affection for the minions of other villains… after all, she used to be one of them..

'What can we do for ya..' Shenzi turned back to Panic smiling as the boys leered with jagged smirks. Panic cleared his throat nervously before speaking.

'Uh, me and the other guys were wondering if you'd let us borrow the birdie boiler-'

'Whoa, whoa… hold up a second.' Banzai suddenly pushed forward leaning over the table and eyeing Panic shrewdly. 'Who's the bird?!' He added firmly, the Birdie Boiler was his form of entertainment and he was very possessive over it.

'It's.. uh…' Panic rubbed the back of his neck nervously then screwed up his eyes up tight as he squeaked the last word. '-_Iago_..' The small green winced apprehensively, waiting for their reaction.

'_Iago_?!' Both Shenzi and Banzai repeated in surprise as Ed growled angrily at the name.

* * *

Pain paced backwards and forwards as the other two kept an eye on Iago who was still bound and gagged tight. After a few moments the sound of footsteps and the three minions looked around as Panic reappeared.

'So they gonna let us use it or not?' Pain asked as his partners expression was unreadable.

'We'll do one better than that..' A cool female voice sounded from behind them making Pain look up as the three hyenas smiled wickedly at him. Iago's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the three bounty hunters that had just appeared and realising that he was in serious trouble the bird started squirming against his bindings.

'When they found out we already had Iago tied up, they insisted on helping out.' Panic explained.

'But why would you wanna help us?' Beaky asked confused, his large yellow eyes followed the hyenas who were circling them, their dark pupils fixed firmly on the cowering blue and red parrot. Shenzi's eyes suddenly turned to him and she beamed.

'Hey, _we _are all about helpin' out the little guys..'

'_Especially, _when we gotta bone to pick with the bird they need dealing with!' Banzai snarled revealing large jagged teeth to Iago who shrank back shaking fearfully. The male hyena then pulled out the sock that was gagging the parrot's beak.

'Fellas…' Iago sounded in an oily voice. '-we don't have to do this… we can talk it over…'

'I don't think so…' Shenzi sounded dismissively.

'Yeh, you've done enough talking!' Banzai jeered before swivelling around to the others. 'C'mon, let's get this show on the road already!' The four minions instantly moved, as bounty hunters the hyenas outranked them and they had to obey, grabbing Iago firmly.

'What's goin' on.. what show?!' The blue parrot squawked then was dragged by the two minions holding him. 'Hey, easy on the feathers bub.. and try not to breath on me!!'

'So…' Hercules sounded softly as Persephone lead the small band of toons down the dark corridor. '-who exactly are we looking for?'

'Shhh!' The young goddess hissed. 'Do you wanna get us caught?'

'He was just asking.' Meg hissed back causing Persephone to stop and whirl around infuriated.

'Look, if you guys want my help your gonna have to do things my way..' She placed her hands on her hips pouting irritably. '-which means your gonna have to do two things… shut up and follow me!' She whirled around once more and her hair deliberately flicked into Hercules' face, instantly the goddess took off once more.

'Y'know..' Aladdin sounded. 'I'm starting to see why Hades likes her so much..'

'Look…' Minnie sighed appearing with her friends behind them. '-I know this is hard but can we loose the attitude problem, we're only working with her so we can get Mickey back..'

'Your right..' Hercules responded. '-let's save the fighting for the villains later..'

As they rounded the corner they heard a mixture of naughty laughter and shrill squawking.

'Not the _birdie boiler_!!'

'Isn't that Iago..?' Jasmine sounded looking slightly concerned.

'Shoosh! I'm trying to listen here..' Persephone hissed standing perfectly still so she could hear what was going on in the next room.

'Aww, c'mon guys… we don't need to resort to this, do we?!' Iago sounded in a terrified voice.

'Well ya probably shoulda thought of that before ya called us a pack of 'slobbering flea-ridden villain wanabies'.' Shenzi's cool voice sounded.

'And thanks to our pals here-' Banzai's voice spoke. '-who caught you, we feel it's time you went hippaty hoppaty all the way to the birdie boiler.'

'_No_!!' Iago's voice screamed. 'We can work this out!!'

'They're gonna hurt him, can't you do something!' Jasmine sounded in a distraught voice looking at Persephone with wide eyes of anguish. The young goddess beamed at the Arabian princess.

'Don't worry, I know just how to handle these guys..' Without another word she vanished in a swirl of orbs and appeared before the group of lower beings.

'Hey!' Persephone sounded just before Banzai dipped the small parrot in the pot of boiling water.

'Yes…' Meg's voice was full of sarcasm. '-that was masterful.'

'Shh…' The others in the next room hissed and the group listened carefully, hardly daring to breathe…

The small band of minions and bounty hunters all looked around and did a double take at the new comer.

'Hey, who's the broad?' Banzai sounded causing the goddess to frown.

'That's Persephone..' Panic sounded to the hyena. '-Hades' missus..'

'You moron..' Shenzi added punching his nose. '-mind your manners, she outranks us..'

'How does she outrank us?' Banzai asked frowning at the female hyena.

'Because I'm a _goddess_ idiot..' Persephone sounded harshly. '-and if you don't want to get smote I suggest you do as I say!' She paused then added sternly. 'Hand over the bird!' The young goddess pointed to Iago who blinked confused, for once he chose not to say anything.

'Do we have to?' Pain sounded in a sulky voice as the other minions looked disappointed.

'Yes Pain..' Persephone sounded in a the same tone someone used when talking to a naughty two year old. '-it's an order, not a request.' She smiled a self-satisfied smirk as the group of lesser beings looked at each other unsurely.

'Aww, just hand him over before she flames the lotta us..' Shenzi scowled and Banzai sighed heavily then held out Iago to the goddess.

'Here..' He sounded petulantly and Persephone beamed in an annoyingly girly fashion before orbing out with Iago in her arms.

'Well now what we gonna do..' Banzai sounded bored once more.

'We can still have a cook out.' Shenzi smirked and pointed to the four minions next to them who, at the sound of her voice, looked extremely worried. At the sight of the sly expressions the minions ran for their lives and the three hyenas gave chase with hungry jagged leers and evil giggling.

* * *

Little Notes:

Hey Everybody, sorry about the lack of main villains in this chap but it is an essential crux in the story, promise they'll be back in the next one.

Happy reading people… take care…

Lot's of Love Ditzy xXx

P.S. For those of you who read this tale for the Jafar/Maleficent connection might be interested in Demons'n'Vampires' new fic Evil Love: Together Forever… although I personally don't believe that there's such a thing as evil love itself this story is an interesting read, and I like to support budding new writers of this site (after all I remember what it's like to be in their shoes). I will make one point, this story is by no way connected to H.o.T.T 'kay… xXx


	12. With a Little Godly intervention, Maybe

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile and drawing of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Twelve:****With a Little 'Godly' Intervention… Maybe**

Hades drummed his fingers bored on the table after Persephone had left claiming that the theatre was 'way too stuffy' and she needed to get some air. While pondering on how best to amuse himself until his missus got back, the fiery god noticed Jafar was also sat alone… clearly Maleficent had ditched him again..

The fiery god stroked his long chin thoughtfully, whatever Jafar was doing to impress the witch clearly wasn't working. Then suddenly a light went off in Hades' head and his grin widened into a twisted leer. Perhaps he should help the two of them out… it wasn't like Aphrodite was gonna do it, hell she hated the villains and as far as she was concerned villains didn't deserve love. Hades disagreed with this, hey they might be bad guys but even a villain gets lonely sometimes… besides, being with Persephone was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Hades wanted the others to realise that just because they were villains it didn't mean that they had to spend eternity alone, he'd tried that and it sucked..

At this point Hades noticed Maleficent re-enter the room, Jafar seemed to notice too. However instead of returning to the seat beside the grand vizier she walked straight passed him without even a nod of acknowledgement and settled herself by the Wicked Queen. The vain ruler barely noticed Maleficent seat herself down, she was too busy checking herself out in her pocket mirror and loudly wondering whether or not her diet would be ruined if she got herself another drink.

Jafar sighed heavily watching the witch pass him wondering what it was he was supposed to have done to upset her now, sometimes women were so confusing.

'Jaffy!! How ya doin' babe..' The vizier looked surprised as Hades slumped into the seat next to him. Recovering Jafar then threw the god a scowl.

'What? This seat taken?' Hades responded raising an eyebrow.

'No…' Jafar finally sighed exasperated as the god slouched back making himself comfortable and pulled a cigar out of thin air.

'Mind if I smoke?' Hades said then without bothering to wait for an answer he lit the cigar inhaling deeply and sighing contentedly sending smoke everywhere. Jafar coughed and spluttered while waving the heavy black smoke out of his face.

'What do you want..' Jafar asked eyeing the flaming deity suspiciously. Hades blinked in shock then pulled a look of mock-hurt.

'Jaffy I am insulted… we're buds and it pains me to see ya this way..'

'And what way would that be?' Jafar sounded in a distant tone, not liking this conversation one bit. Hades then clasped his hands together and tilted his head amused towards his fellow villain.

'Your lost.. confused.. ya don't know where to turn for advice because your villainous head says no.. but your _heart_ says yes…' Hades looked briefly misty-eyed before turning serious. '-ma gettin' warm?' For a long moment Jafar merely looked at the god with an expressionless face.

'I haven't the faintest idea what your on about..' He finally responded coldly.

'Ahh… c'mon..' Hades drawled dismissing his words then took a much-needed drag of his cigar. '-ya can't fool me Jaffy..' His yellow eyes narrowed with amusement as Jafar glanced in the direction of Maleficent. '-you _like_ her, don'tcha?'

'I am not having this conversation with you!!' Jafar snapped irritably turning his eyes back to the fiery god and glaring at him.

'Why not?' Hades raised his brows intrigued. 'I could do more for ya than that Allah-yutz ya love so much, where's that guy in your hour of need huh?! Probably out takin' a whiz!!' Jafar frowned with further annoyance.

'Why do you always find it necessary to poke fun at other religions?' He sounded defensively and Hades shrugged casually.

'Meh, I'm a god whatcha expect?' Hades continued to puff lazily on his cigar for a moment before speaking again. 'So… you gonna ask her out?'

'Who?' Jafar asked in a slightly bemused tone.

'Maleficent!' Hades sounded slightly exasperated rapping on Jafar's turban. '-sheesh, where ya been Jaffy?!' The vizier paused then scowled deeply at the god.

'No!' He snapped then took a swig of his drink.

'Why the hell not?' Hades probed curiously. Jafar eyed the god for a few moments.

'You really are insufferable..' He finally spoke in a slow measured tone causing the fiery god to flash a wide-fanged smirk.

'Thanks..' Hades responded in an amused tone. '-but flattery won't getcha out of answerin' ma question Jaffy…'

The former vizier sighed heavily then decided that since Hades was being annoyingly persistent then he may as well know the truth.

'Fine, you want to know why I won't ask her out… because she's clearly not interested in me..'

'What..' Hades choked trying not to snigger at what the former vizier had just uttered. '-a sinister lookin' guy like you? Jaffy… babe, I think your exactly what she's lookin' for, trust me I used to go out with her..'

'You went one date with her and suddenly you're an expert?!' Jafar raised his brows in disbelief then shook his head and rolled his eyes.

'Hey!' Hades snapped flaring suddenly. 'It's more than any guy in this room has managed to get so until ya do any better.. shut up!!' Jafar refrained from rolling his eyes again but sighed heavily.

'Whatever..' He intoned in exasperation under his breath. Hades either didn't hear this or chose to ignore it.

'Alright, so the first thing we gotta do is find out what she thinks of ya..' The fiery god spoke turning and gazing broodingly at the green-skinned witch who was eyeing the Wicked Queen with a face of disgust as the vain ruler seemed to be talking to her mirror again.

'And how..' Jafar's voice, which was laced with sarcasm, cut into Hades' thoughts. '-do you suggest we do that?'

'Easy…' The fiery god flashed the former vizier a wide smirk. '-I'll just go ask her..' Jafar's eyes bulged out in shock as Hades instantly got to his feet and turned to head over to Maleficent.

'What?! Hades wait..' Suddenly the former vizier turned and grabbed Hades in a blind panic.

'Re-lax Jaffy…' The fiery god smirked amused and removed Jafar's hand from his wrist. '-I'll be subtle.'

Jafar groaned in despair as Hades headed off in the direction of Maleficent.

'You couldn't be subtle if you tried..'

* * *

'What are ya doin' with these chumps?!' Iago squawked out surprised from Persephone's arms as they reappeared in front of the heroes, their girlfriends and the House of Mouse staff. They all suddenly glared at Iago's words. Persephone merely smiled warmly at the small blue and red parrot.

'Just helping' out the little guys..' She responded jauntily. '-I'm sure you can understand that.'

'Well… yeh…' Iago sounded reluctantly then added curiously. '-but what do you get outta this?'

'Nothing more than the vindictive pleasure of watching Maleficent's scheme fall flat on it's face..' The goddess' features darkened for a brief moment as she added, '-it'll teach that snot-nosed witch to _not_ call me a 'little flower'..'

'Oh..' Iago intoned as a sly leer played about his curved beak. '-now that is a good reason to help out the good guys..' He then looked slightly confused. '-but.. uh.. not to sound ungrateful or nothin', why did ya just save me from the hyena's?'

'Because..' Persephone smiled sweetly at him. '-you know where Mickey Mouse is hidden..'

'So do the imps..' Iago pointed out causing Persephone to snort with contempt.

'Yeh… but they'll grass me up the first minute they get..' She then batted her eyelashes seductively at the bird. '-what I need is someone with a little more intelligence than those two idiots…' She paused and Iago looked as though he were in two minds. '-did I mention that it's going to be very tricky getting passed _all_ those villains?' Iago suddenly grinned a wide smirk.

'Tricky huh…' He sounded slyly pondering his options. '-tricky I can do and I guess I do owe ya for stoppin' those droolin' mangy mutts from singein' my tail feathers off…' The other toons beamed at each other knowing what Iago was going to say next. '-Ok, what the hell… I'll help you out..' Their was a general sense of relief and excitement then Minnie stepped up to Iago and kissed him.

'Oh, thank you..' She squealed hugging the blue and red parrot.

'Yeuch..' Iago pushed her back away from him. '-keep that mushy stuff to yourself, I'm doin' this for Persephone, not you guys..' Most of the group blinked stunned by his words except both Aladdin and Jasmine who didn't seem surprised by it.

'Some things never change do they Iago..' Aladdin shook his head sighing with disapproval.

'Yeh well.. once a minion, always a minion..' Iago replied spreading his wings and fluttering beside Persephone. '-besides you guys are just way too.. _good_..'

'Hey..' Donald suddenly pouted impatiently making the group turn around surprised. '-are we just gonna stand here all night or are we gonna get this club back!!'

'Alright, alright… bossy boots..' Persephone frowned at the duck before turning to Iago. '-could you take us to where Mickey is hidden?'

'Sure but I can't help ya break passed Jafar's spell..' The parrot answered.

'That's all right..' Persephone responded waving a hand dismissively. '-we'll figure that out when we get there..'

'Alright then..' Iago nodded and flew over the door. '-follow me and keep quite 'kay..' He gestured them to follow him as he flew down the darkened hallway.

* * *

'Mal…' Hades' voice drawled oozing with confidence and causing Maleficent to shudder in revulsion. What the hell did he want now?

'Hades..' She turned and threw the fiery god the kind of look that said 'say what your gonna say then beat it'. However Hades merely flashed her one of his leering smirks that did little more than convince Maleficent that her theory regarding men was quite correct, all men really were idiots..

'-mind if we talk..' The god added causing the witch to scowl deeper then scan the room looking for Persephone. Dammit, where was that little hussy when you needed her..

'Yes..' Maleficent sounded coldly turning her pale yellow eyes back toward him. Then to her shock and horror the god suddenly vanished into smoke and reappeared squeezed in between her and the Wicked Queen. The vain ruler actually turned away from her mirror in shock as the god appeared beside her.

'Hey toots..' Hades sounded instantly flashing her a wide leer. '-ya mind shiftin' over a sec.. your big butt's in ma way..' Maleficent let a small smile of amusement twist her lips at the look on the Wicked Queen's expression.

'You jerk!!' The vain ruler's beautiful features twisted into a look of shock then she slapped him squarely across the face, sniffed in disapproval and stalked off taking her mirror with her.

'Hey, not the face!!' The god cried out surprised then rubbed his stinging cheek. 'Yeesh, it's not ma fault your caboose is friggin' huge..' He griped flexing his aching jaw as the Wicked Queen sauntered off. Maleficent laughed softly to herself before the smile was wiped off her face when the fiery god turned back to her.

'So..' Hades' golden eyes narrowed and he leered while leaning into Maleficent. '-how ya doin' babe..'

'I was 'doing' just fine until you showed up.' The witch answered coldly crossing her arms tightly in front of her chest.

'Ok..' Hades sounded. '-I'm sensing a little frostiness..'

'Are you really…' Maleficent responded sarcastically and scowling while refraining from adding well whoop-di-doo for you.

'Hey..' Hades smirked raising an eyebrow amused. '-your not still sore cause I dumped ya are ya?'

'Of course not!' She snapped irritably and glaring at the fiery god next to her.

'Look babe…' Hades' smirk widened considerably at her angry face. '-it wasn't you it was me 'kay… it woulda never worked between us.. Sheesh, I work with freaky looking monsters all the time, I don't wanna date one too..' Maleficent's eyes widened momentarily offended then she spoke stiffly to Hades.

'So did you come her for something, or was that it?' Hades' wide snake-like smirk didn't even falter at her words.

'Actually I came to ask what ya think of Jafar..' He drawled slouching back in his seat.

'What business is it of yours?!' Maleficent asked firmly pouting irritably.

'Ah, I'm just curious..' Hades smiled lazily at her. '-I mean you'd make an interesting couple. Your both sorcerers and ya both turn into freaky creatures when your ticked off.. Heh, I'd say it's a winnin' combo..'

'Jafar is merely an acquaintance..' Maleficent sounded coolly. '-nothing more… now why don't you go do something else, like shove your tongue back down Persephone's throat, hmm..'

'Love to babe, but unfortunately she ain't around.'

'And that doesn't bother you?' Maleficent raised her brows.

'Nahh…' Hades drawled dismissively. 'Seph can take care of herself..'

'Oh please…' Maleficent rolled her eyes. '-she's just a pretty little flower.' The witch sounded dryly.

'Oh she's a lot more than that..' The fiery god sounded getting up from the table and sighed. '-well, guess I better leave ya to it…' Hades began walking away from the table back towards Jafar then he paused and turned back. 'Oh, and Mal… don't call Seph a 'little flower' heh.. really winds her up 'kay..' As the god turned and began walking away again Maleficent's eyes widened in shock for a moment.

She then shrugged, hah… it's not like that little hussy could do anything to her, could she?

* * *

Little Notes:

Hey Everybody, sorry it has taken so long to update this story but thank the Fates the Stupid Block lifted…

This was a lot of fun to write and I hope nobody is offended by the little religious joke, I feel that since it's coming from Hades I can get away with it as he's a god.

Thanks for your patience…

Lot's of Love… Ditzy xXx


	13. Breaking Out the Mouse, part one

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile and drawing of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

………………………………...............................................................................................................................................

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Thirteen:****Breaking out the Mouse, part one**

'He's in there..' Iago sounded fluttering down onto Persephone's shoulder and pointing at the door to Mickey's dressing room.

'So… how are we going to get in there?' Daisy asked looking around her fellow toons anxiously.

'We need someone with enough magic in them to break Jafar's spell…' Max reasoned and then after a moments thought all the toons turned and looked at the only magical being in the hallway… Persephone..

The goddess scowled and placed her hands on her hips.

'Oh no… you do your own dirty work!' Persephone waggled her finger at them then turned away and pouted.

'Aww come on Auntie Seph…' Hercules sounded in a pleading voice to the goddess.

'Hey, I'm not your auntie yet, wise guy.' Persephone responded instantly.

'But aren't you the Goddess of Life?' Minnie asked unsurely.

'So what if I am?' Persephone raised an eyebrow at the female mouse.

'Isn't it your job to help people during their lives?' Meg asked incredulously.

'Hey, I'm acting like every other god 'kay…' Persephone narrowed her eyes. '-I'm only helping myself..'

'The other gods aren't like that!' Hercules sounded slightly annoyed.

'Hah!' Persephone smiled amused. 'Shows what you know..' Hercules glared at the goddess.

'But that's hardly fair-' Jasmine interjected frowning.

'Life's not fair, get over it already..' The goddess turned her eyes upwards and sighed, mortals were such a bunch of whiners.

'Aww phooey!' Donald sounded waving his hand dismissively. 'We don't need her, I'll get us in..' The male duck rolled up his sleeves and turned to the door of the dressing room.

'Err… I don't think you wanna do that Donald..' Goofy sounded unsurely.

'Ah shut up!' The moody duck waved his friend's words off and carried on.

'Just let him try Goofy..' Daisy sounded dryly. '-it's the _only_ way he'll learn, trust me.' She sighed watching her boyfriend let out a scream of rage and charge at the door. As Donald reached the door Jafar's spell kicked in. Instantly the door turned red and zapped the duck with an electrical charge. Donald screamed out in surprise as the volts shout through him charring his feathers black, the moody duck swayed dangerously.

'Who ordered crispy duck…' Donald uttered vaguely before collapsing into a smoking heap.

'Is he gonna be ok?' Jasmine asked Daisy worried.

'Oh, he'll be fine..' The female duck waved her concerns off. '-you'd be surprised how often this happens.'

'Well at least Donald showed us what the door can do..' Hercules said trying to put a positive spin on it.

'Yeh, too bad we've no way of getting passed it..' Roxanne added.

'Who says we don't..' Aladdin sounded causing the toons to all look around in surprise as the Prince of Thieves beamed at them. 'I'll just ask Genie to break the spell…' He pulled out the lamp from his pocket and gave it a rub. The next second a whirl of blue smoke appeared and a big blue guy wearing a pink shower cap appeared sat in a bathtub.

'Sheesh Al..' Genie rolled his eyes half-irritably half-fondly. '-what've I told you about rubbin' the lamp when I'm in the tub-' Genie turned to face the group, when he realised that it was a mixed group he squealed out like a terrified maiden and covered himself with a fluffy pink towel. 'Ya coulda _told_ me there were ladies present!!'

'Heh, sorry Genie..' Aladdin grinned sheepishly. '-but now that you're here you couldn't do us a favour..' Instantly the bathtub and towel disappeared and Genie beamed at his friend. '-and break through Jafar's spell could you?'

'Hey no problemo..' Genie sounded cheerfully. '-now that he's no longer a genie this should be a piece of cake..' He suddenly turned serious and turned in the direction of the door. '-let's take a looksie at what we're dealin' with..' Genie paused studying the door, 'Uh-huh… interesting..' Then he turned to Donald who was still smoking on the floor and snapped his fingers so he now wore a doctor's outfit, he then began examining the duck.

'Alright…' The big blue guy sounded after giving Donald the once over. '-it's your standard electric force-field.. guaranteed to fry anything that touches it.' He stood up and snapped his fingers again getting rid of the doctor's outfit then turn to the door. He then moved towards it and the red force-field returned pulsing angrily. Genie ran a flat palm briefly over it letting it pulse.

'The force is strong in this one..' He sounded in a low voice then suddenly stretched his hands up ready to tackle it adding with a wide grin. '-but not strong _enough_!!' Instantly a glowing white light issued from his fingertips and ran straight into the force-field, the white and red lights swirled furiously together, twisting in and out of each other as the force-field weakened. After a few minutes the red light vanished and Genie lowered his hands smirking.

'Not so powerful now are ya Jafar..'

'Alright..' Aladdin beamed making a 'get in ' gesture. 'Let's go save Mickey!'

'Mickey's in trouble..' Genie blinked stunned as all the other toons entered the dressing room. '-then there's not a moment to loose-' He sounded sternly then broke off as Persephone and Iago passed, his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at the beauty of the goddess. '_Whoa mama_!!' The big blue guy suddenly turned to Hercules who was about to pass him.

'Hey Herc, who's the sweet dame?'

'That's Persephone..' The young hero sounded then added cautiously. '-but you don't wanna go there..' Genie was still ogling Persephone, he had morphed into a blue version of a lusting wolf while drooling. '-she's with Hades..' The blue genie instantly returned to normal form in response to these words and gaped stupidly at the gorgeous goddess.

'_Hades_!!' Genie sounded in amazement. '-how did a guy like him land a babe like that?!'

'Believe me..' Hercules sighed wearily. 'I wish I knew..'

……………………………….................................................................................................................................................

'So…' Jafar sounded raising his brows as Hades slumped into the seat next to him. '-what did she say..'

'Meh..' Hades sounded vaguely shrugging before picking up his tumbler of spiced nectar and taking a swig.

'In other words she only likes me as a friend..' Jafar spoke grimly slumping forward onto the table, it was hopeless.. he'd never get her to see him as more than just an acquaintance.

'Heh…' Hades smirked as his friend sighed heavily. '-y'know how it is with chicks Jaffy… they say one thing but they _really_ mean another..'

Jafar sighed heavily and slapped his face.

'So which one of you immortal geniuses do I have to thank for that?' The vizier asked dryly.

'Zeus..' Hades sounded lightly complete with amused smirk. '-he did it just to get back at Prometheus for disobeying his orders.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me..' Jafar rolled his eyes.. Zeus was even more petty and vengeful than Hades, shame he wasn't a villain but at least you could tell the two gods were related.

'Ahh don't worry Jaffy.. we'll get her to notice ya..' Hades smiled widely.

'You think?' The vizier sounded hopefully.

'Sure… it'll be a challenge..' Hades smirked with a devious leer.

'Well…' Jafar drawled then smiled. '-I do love a challenge..'

'-and I know just how to get the two of ya together..' Hades sounded slyly rubbing his long chin and narrowed his eyes in the witch's direction, this was going to take a small portion of his cunning to be able to pull this off…

………………………………..............................................................................................................................................

Mickey's dressing was dimly lit by a burning baseball bat which was smouldering in a vase on the dressing table. At the sight of it Persephone smirked, she'd been in the Underworld long enough to recognise the work of Hades any day. Then the goddess blinked at the sound of gasps and anxious whispering… Persephone then turned to see what the fuss was about. Pushing her way to the front of the toons who were grouped around a large glass object in the middle of the room.

As Persephone laid eyes on the object she understood what the problem was instantly. In the middle of the room was Snow White's glass coffin with a sleeping Mickey Mouse inside. His arms were crossed over his chest as though he were dead but the movement in his chest proved he was still living. Around the latch was a thick smoky chain and at the sight of it Persephone smiled at it, she couldn't help it, Hades always managed to surprise her with his brilliance and this chain was absolutely awe-inspiring… he truly was the smartest god in the cosmos.

'How are we supposed to get this off..' Max sounded as his hand passed right through the smoky chain.

'You don't..' Genie sounded appearing out of thin air and examining the chain that was wrapped tightly around the glass coffin.

'Can you break through them Genie?' Jasmine sounded concerned gazing sadly towards Mickey. Minnie Mouse was stood stroking the glass of the coffin while weeping over her trapped boyfriend, she looked almost like a grieving widow at her husband's funeral.

'I'm sorry Jaz, but this magic is far too advanced for me to break..' Genie sounded regretfully hanging his head.

'So what's more powerful than a genie?' Roxanne asked and there was a pause as everybody mulled over the various magical beings they knew.

'Persephone..' Hercules sounded firmly curling his fist in determination. '-she's the only one who can release Mickey..'

'But what about one of the other gods..' Meg sounded turning to her boyfriend.

'No… it has to be Persephone, she's the only one who knows how to get rid of these chains, it would take the others too long to figure it out..' Hercules sounded softly to her, cupping her chin.

'Then we've got a teensy weensy problem Wonder Boy..' Meg smirked and pointed in the direction of where Persephone had been stood a few moments before, Hercules turned and stared in disbelief. The goddess was gone…

'That's it…' Daisy sighed. '-we're screwed…' All the House of Mouse staff sighed heavily and slumped down on the various pieces of furniture in the room. Donald Duck on the other hand looked determined and walked up to the glass coffin.

'Don't worry Minnie, I'll get him outta there…' He sounded then sagged, unable to see away to get his friend out. '-somehow…' He sighed shaking his head and placed an arm around Minnie who was still gazing tearfully into the coffin. She smiled slightly at the moody duck grateful for his words and hugged him back.

………………………………...............................................................................................................................................

Persephone continued walking down the corridor trying to ignore the pang in her gut that was making her feel guilty for ditching the heroes. This wasn't her fight… she didn't have to free that stupid mouse… why the hell did she have to go and get herself mixed up in this crazy plot anyway… she should have just gone home with Hades when she had the chance, but oh no! She had to stick around… this place was _interesting_ she had said… then she just had to let Maleficent get to her… _brilliant Persephone, just brilliant.. look where your stupid sense of pride has got us now!!_

The white-skinned goddess shook off her angry thoughts as she turned the corner and gawped in shock at what she saw. Hades was leaned against a doorway smoking a cigar.

'Hey there beautiful..' He drawled with a wide-fanged smirk at the sight of her then took the last puff of his cigar and flicked the butt away. '-where have _you_ been hidin'?' He purred in a husky voice seizing her by the hips and pulling her against him.

'Nowhere..' Persephone sounded amused slipping her arms around his neck. '-why? Did you miss me?' She fluttered her eyelashes seductively at the fiery god.

'Heh, _maaybe_…' Hades murmured softly then tilted her back slightly and lent in for a kiss. As their lips touched a banging noise came from the door Hades had been lent against.

'What the--?' Persephone pulled away from Hades and turned to see the door handle moving.

'_Hades_!!' An angry male voice sounded as the sound of fists pounded the door. 'For the love of Allah, you let us out of here this instant!!'

'Jafar?' Persephone sounded confused.

'You pathetic fool!!' A female voice sounded angrily to Jafar. 'He's not going to let us out now stand aside and I'll blast us out!!'

'Maleficent?' The goddess blinked several times then rounded on Hades. '-What the hell is going on?!'

'Heh, I was just tryin' to help a brother out babe… honest..' Hades sounded gently to a scowling Persephone. 'Ya see… Jafar has this little crush on Maleficent and I thought if I got 'em in a room together they might… y'know, hit it off..' The young goddess blinked in surprised then smiled at her other half tenderly, Hades had his eyes tight shut and was waiting for his missus to start yelling like she usually did.

'Oh Hades…' Persephone sounded softly clasping her hands together. '-that is so sweet..'

'I know, I know… it was a stupid idea but…' Hades broke off and blinked stunned as Persephone's words finally sunk in. '-wait… your not mad with me?'

'No…' Persephone giggled waving a hand playfully. '-your trying to help out a friend..'

Meanwhile an argument had started up behind the locked door.

'Don't call me a fool you stuck-up little witch!! I can blast us out of here myself!!' Jafar was snarling back at Maleficent.

'Oh really..' The witch sounded sarcastically. '-then why haven't you do it yet?!'

'I'm getting to it?!' Jafar hissed back. 'Keep your horns on.. your _sooo_ impatient..'

Hades smirked at Persephone who was blinking unsurely at the door.

'Ooh sparks…' The god sounded amused then nudged his missus and added keenly, '-I think it's going well…'

'Uhh… if you say so sweetie..' Persephone responded vaguely and shrugged privately thinking that 'well' was not the word she'd have used.

The next second the door blasted off it's hinges causing the young goddess to jump and automatically clutch Hades in surprise. The god merely smirked wrapping his arms around his startled missus, she was so cute when she was afraid..

The next second Maleficent stormed out of the smoking doorway and glared at Hades before sniffing in disproval and turning to head down the corridor.

'I told you I was going to do it!!' Jafar appeared out of the smoking doorway and yelled at Maleficent causing her to turn and scowl.

'Yes but if we waited for you we'd be in there all night!!' She snarled back. 'And believe me I can think of a thousand things I'd rather be doing than be trapped in a dressing room with the likes of _you_!!' Jafar gritted his teeth and made a noise of exasperation.

'Then what are you still doing here?!' He sounded angrily and she blinked then scowled.

'Good question..' She shot back then vanished in a wave of black and gold flames. For a long moment Jafar glared at the spot where Maleficent had vanished still seething in anger, gods she was so unbelievably stubborn sometimes…

'So…' Hades smirked sliding over to Jafar. '-how'd it go..?' Persephone slapped her face in disbelief, _oh please tell me he did not just say that_.

'How do you think it went!!' Jafar roared in fury at the god but Hades didn't even flinch at his rage.

'Alright, alright… I was just askin', no need to get antsy buddy..' Hades smirked amused by Jafar's purple face. '-we'll just let her cool off before we try again..' The vizier seethed on the spot for a moment before forcing himself to calm down.

'Hades…' He sounded softly. '-the next time you get an idea…' He suddenly switched back to furious. _'-__try keeping it to yourself_!!' Without another word Jafar vanished in a flash of red light. For a moment Hades blinked stunned by his words the sighed turning to his missus.

'Oy vey…' He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. '-there's just no pleasin' some people..'

'Aww…' Persephone wrapping her arms around his waist smiling sympathetically. '-don't give up sweetie.. I know you'll get them together in the end, you just gotta keep working on it..' Hades suddenly smiled at her.

'Heh, ya always know just what to say to cheer me up my sweet..' He sounded affectionately and pecked her lips. 'Well..' He then sighed straightening and returning back to his usual optimistic self. '-I better go find out where Jaffy went… love ya Seph..' The god then vanished in a swirl of heavy black smoke leaving the goddess once more by herself.

Persephone sighed heavily and slumped down on a large wooden crate with her head in her hands, what the hell was she supposed to do about Mickey…

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................................

Little Notes:

Hey Everybody, as you've probably noticed this chap has been split into two parts because once again it's just far too long to shove into one chapter… with so many characters involved it does make writing the chaps quite difficult at times as you've got to constantly remember who has entered and left the scene (I have to scroll back and forth a lot when I'm writing), not that I'm complaining because I love writing this and I'll be sorry when it finally ends.. (don't worry, that's not happening for a little while yet)… don't forget to review peeps as I love hearing peoples thoughts and suggestions, they have all been taken on board and some might even be entering the story soon (hint, hint)…

I hope I managed to surprise some people with this chap as I bet a lot of you thought you had it figured out how Mickey was coming back… I do try to be a little unpredictable… can you believe that I don't have a story plan?! I just write it as it pops into my head!!

Anyways… thanks for reading…

Take Care… Ditzy xXx


	14. Breaking Out the Mouse, part two

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

There is also a character profile and drawing of Persephone in my own profile so check it out if you want…

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Thirteen:****Breaking out the Mouse,,, (part two)**

'I can't believe she'd do this!' Hercules snarled irritably then paused remembering who Persephone was here with. 'Well, actually I can but that's besides the point.'

'Calm down Wonder Boy..' Meg said soothingly. '-we'll figure this out..'

'How?' Aladdin's head jerked around to the Grecian couple. 'We need godly powers to break open those chains, what are we supposed to do without Persephone?'

'Oh please..' Daisy sounded rolling her eyes. 'Persephone isn't the only god in the cosmos, we can just ask one of the others to help us out..'

'Hey yeh..' Jasmine sounded perking up. '-why don't you just ask Zeus? He's your father isn't he..'

'Oh gee..' Hercules suddenly looked uncomfortable. '-I don't know.. I don't wanna bother him.'

'Ah come on..' Meg nudged her boyfriend. '-he won't mind Wonder Boy..'

'I know he won't..' Hercules sighed. '-but I don't really want to go running off to father every time I've got a problem-' The young hero loved his father dearly and the golden-skinned god was very proud that his son had defeated the Titans and rescued Meg, but there were two kinds of pride. There was 'normal' fatherly pride and then there was Zeus pride, the latter of which came with loud drunken boasting which caused your cheeks to burn up with embarrassment faster than Hades' hottest temper. It always made Hercules feel like a dorky sixteen year old again..

'-besides..' Hercules continued trying to blot out those memories. '-there's no guarantee that father knows how to break these chains..' Genie slid up beside Hercules at this point.

'Oh I don't know..' He sounded smiling at the young hero. '-He is Mr Universe, the Cosmic Overlord, his high and mightiness.. If _anybody_ is gonna know how to bust Mickey outta those chains..' Genie paused before some betting slips appeared in his wrist. '-_ma money's on that guy!_' He cried out and Hercules who sighed heavily.

'Alright…' He sounded reluctantly, silently hoping that his mother Hera had managed to get through to Zeus about embarrassing him. '-I'll call him and ask.' Hercules then turned his head upwards to the ceiling and held his hands together in prayer.

'Father.. are you busy?' The young hero spoke, directing his words upwards.

There was a brief pause of silence before the sound of fluttering wings and a blur of brilliant blue light shot into the room. It quickly formed into the Messenger God Hermes who beamed widely at the young hero.

'Hey there Hercinator..' The tiny blue god sounded jauntily, fluttering slightly above eye-level.

'Hermes where's father?' Hercules blinked confused but the tiny blue god smirked.

'Oh, nutty story Herc, see Hera and Hephaistos had a little tiff earlier this week, not really sure what it was about.. then this morning Heph sent her this ritzy new throne, Hera thought it was his way of apologising, but when she sat down on it these golden chains wrapped her up tight and the chair took off into the stratosphere with your mother. You can imagine how your old man reacted can'tcha?' Hermes sighed shaking his head. 'Anyway, the big guy's trying to retrieve your mother while Bacchus and Ares are trying to convince Heph to set her free..'

'And I thought my family had problems..' Max nudged Roxanne who smirked and shushed him as Goofy was not very far away.

'Oh geez..' Hercules sounded anxiously but Hermes waved him off.

'Ah, don't worry about it babe, they'll get her out.. In the meantime, what can I do for ya?' The tiny blue god continued to beam cheerfully at his favourite hero.

'Oh… well I was gonna ask father if he could break these chains-' Hercules gestured to the smoky chains wrapped tight around Snow White's coffin. '-apparently, only a god can break into them..' Hermes turned to the coffin and his face lit up.

'Herc… babe…' He sounded. '-ya came to the right god my friend.' The tiny blue god floated over the coffin and examined the chains. 'If there's a lock I can't pick, heh, I haven't found it yet..'

'You think you can break into the coffin?' Hercules asked.

'Hey..' Hermes sounded in an amused manner shrugging. 'I'm the God of Thieves..'

'You are?' Aladdin suddenly looked surprised.

'Oh sure..' Hermes sounded vaguely while pulling a small golden instrument out of his white chiton and studying the chains binding the coffin. '-it's like I always say, what's life without a little risk now and again..' Aladdin smirked at these words then lent in to Jasmine.

'Heh, I have definitely been praying to the wrong god..' He whispered to her but the Arabian princess shushed him.

'Don't let Allah hear you say that..' She sounded, scolding him gently.

'Honey that guy stopped listenin' years ago..' Hermes sounded as he fiddled with the chain.

'Oh..' Jasmine responded surprised.

'Well..' Hermes sounded finally dropping the chain. '-Hades has done a good job on these babies lemmie tell ya that..'

'So you can't break them?' Minnie asked gently.

'Sorry hun, looks like only two gods can break these chains, one is Hades and the other is..'

'Persephone..' Hercules snarled balling his fists in annoyance, he'd had a feeling it was going to have to be her.

* * *

Persephone sighed heavily unsure what she was going to do. She really wanted to help out the heroes so she could see the look on Maleficent face when her plan fell flat on it's face, but she didn't want Hades to feel like she'd betrayed him. If he wanted this plan to succeed then she'd feel awful if she was the one that stood in it's way.

What was she going to do…

'Always let your conscience be your guide..' A voice sounded causing the young goddess to jump off the wooden crate in shock. She whipped around to see who had spoken and found a small insect in a blue top hat, black jacket, red waist coat and beige trousers.

_Oh great, this is all I need.. _Persephone rolled her eyes.

'Look..' She spoke softly to it. '-I really don't need advice from some grasshopper-'

'Cricket.' The two inch insect corrected her automatically.

'Whatever..' She sounded in a bored tone folding her arms.

'And I'm not just 'some' cricket either..' The cricket ignored her churlish tone. '-Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket-' He swept off his hat and made a brief bow. '-I am a conscience guide..'

This made Persephone snigger.

'Sure you are..' She sounded amused making Jiminy scowl.

'You want me to prove it?' He asked her in a defensive tone before pulling one side of his coat out revelling the golden medal he had gotten for helping Pinocchio. The goddess however looked unimpressed by it.

'Y'know what I do when life gets me down?' Jiminy beamed at her.

'No..' She sighed irritably.

'I give a little whistle..' He did so. '-and I always let my conscience be my guide and so should you.' Persephone groaned softly just wishing that this annoying insect would shut up and leave her alone.

'So..' The cricket sounded. '-what's your conscience telling you to do?'

'You really wanna know?' She asked raising an eyebrow.

'Sure..' He smiled then the young goddess turned to him pulling out her purple cell-phone from a swirl of orbs and flashing him a smirk. 'It's telling me to call the Speedy Bug Exterminators..'

'Humph.' The tiny cricket pouted and folded his arms tightly scowling at her. 'That's not even funny, I'm trying to help you here..'

'Well in case you haven't noticed, I don't want your help.' Persephone frowned.

'Tough.' Jiminy sounded firmly. 'Because until you start listening to it, I'm not going anywhere.' Persephone sighed heavily.

'Alright..' She sounded softly punching the digits on her phone. '-but remember, you brought this on yourself.'

* * *

The phone on a desk littered with bug magazines rang, after a couple of rings a brown skinned warthog picked up the receiver.

'Hello this is Speedy Bug Extinguishers-' He sounded before the meerkat next to him put down his magazine and turned to his partner.

'Pumbaa..' He sounded frowning at the warthog. '-for the last time it's Speedy Bug _Exterminators.._ gimmie that!' The meerkat then wrenched the phone off his partner. 'Now why don't you go lie down over there before ya hurt yourself.' He waved Pumbaa off then turned his attention to the caller on the other end of the phone.

'Oh. Ok Timon.' Pumbaa sounded slumping down on the green couch listening to his partner on the phone.

'So sorry about that miss, now how my we be of service to you?' Timon sounded smoothly. He paused as his brown eyes widened at the words on the other end of the line.

'You've got a cricket..' Another pause. '-_and he's trying to tell you what to do_!' Timon shook his head sympathetically. 'Uh, those are the worst kind of crickets ma'am.. Uh-huh, uh-huh… well don't you worry Speedy Bug Exterminators is on the way!' He finally declared then placed the phone back down and turned to Pumbaa.

'Aww Timon..' The warthog sounded in a disappointed tone. '-I wanted it to be a _really_ slimy one this time.'

'Yeh, well..' The meerkat shrugged. '-whatcha gonna do Pumbaa..' He hopped onto the warthog's back.

'So where we going?' Pumbaa asked as they left their office.

'Mickey's House of Mouse..'

'Ooh now I like that place Timon, they serve worms in cocktail glasses..'

'Yeh Pumbaa, it's a pretty great place..'

* * *

Persephone punched the end call button and turned to Jiminy Cricket who didn't look phased by what she had just down.

'Their on there way..' The cricket rolled his eyes.

'I've still got time..' He sounded. '-so why don't we try a little exercise hmm?' Persephone sighed heavily then slumped back on the wooden crate beside the cricket.

'_Fiine_..' She drawled in a childish tone, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

'Ok, now close your eyes..' Jiminy instructed Persephone who obeyed. '-now look deep inside your heart… your looking for a spot… a special place where your sense of right and wrong dwells..' Persephone frowned slightly but kept her eyes closed.

_What the hell was she doing__… this was ridiculous… she was actually following the advice of some stupid cricket who probably didn't even know what he was on about.._

* * *

..meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa, who had found the front entrance was locked had made their way around to the back door and through the kitchen.

'Oh, I don't like this Timon..' Pumbaa sounded warily. '-it's really dark and creepy in here..'

'Pumbaa… relax, everything's gonna be fine.' Timon smiled back before turning his eyes to the gloomy hallway ahead and uneasiness fell over the meerkat. 'Um.. whadda ya say we just nab the cricket and get outta here..'

'Oh I like the sound of that..' The warthog beamed at his partner and the two began tracking the cricket. As they walked down the corridor they couldn't help but wonder where Mickey and the rest of the staff were, it was almost like they had abandoned the place. It wasn't until the sound of laughter drew them to take a peek through the side curtains did the pair of African pals realise what was going on.

'Yeesh…' Timon sounded softly glancing out over the villainous crew who were laughing and talking amongst themselves. '-I hate villains..'

'You think they've taken over the club Timon?' Pumbaa asked suddenly.

'Looks that way Pumbaa old pal..' The meerkat sounded jumping off the warthog's back and sniffing the air for any trace of the cricket, it was close..

'Do you think Mickey needs our help?' Pumbaa asked his friend who blinked then turned back.

'Nahh..' Timon sounded dismissively before getting on all fours and following the scent of the cricket.

'But he might be in real trouble Timon..'

'Pumbaa..' The meerkat sighed irritably slapping his face. '-we're sidekicks.. if Mickey's in trouble let the heroes help him, it's their job..' He then frowned at the warthog. '-now quit beatin' your gums and come help me track this cricket, the little entrée is somewhere close by..'

* * *

..in the next corridor, Persephone was still searching for her inner conscience. Jiminy Cricket was watching her, leaning on his little red umbrella like it was a cane. There was no guarantee on how long this would take, it all depended on how detached Persephone was from her sense of right or wrong and that depended on how much Hades had been influencing her..

Jiminy suddenly felt a little uneasy and glanced down the corridor nervously. The bug exterminators would be hunting him. He sure wished that Persephone would wake up with enough time to call off the hit but then again Jiminy supposed that was the problem in dealing with Villain Wags, they were as temperamental as their partners. Still, the corridor looked clear… for now.

A few moments passed and the young goddess remained perfectly still with her eyes closed. All was silent in the corridor until a voice made Jiminy Cricket jump with shock.

'There it is!' A meerkat exclaimed appearing around the corner with a brown skinned warthog. 'I told you it wasn't far..' The meerkat turned back to Jiminy. '-and it's a big fat one too!'

Jiminy glanced down at his belly then glared at them offended.

'Fat? I'm not fat!' He sounded hotly.

'Hey wait a minute Timon..' The warthog sounded. '-isn't that Jiminy Cricket?'

'Meh..' Timon sounded shrugging. 'Call it what you want Pumbaa but I'm callin' it _dinner_..' Jiminy's eyes widened in horror as the meerkat suddenly dived for him, the cricket dodged him then began running down the corridor with Timon hot on his heels.

'Hey wait for me Timon..' Pumbaa sounded running after them..

* * *

..as the exchange of words had been going on Persephone didn't move, she had completely shut out everything around her as she searched for this 'voice' inside of her.

_Why am I doing this__… I'm not going to find this stupid spot.. it doesn't exist… I shouldn't be moping about on this stupid box I should be freeing Mickey… Hades will understand, after all this isn't his plan it's Maleficent's and I can't wait to smash it into little tiny bits…_

Persephone's eyes suddenly snapped open in shock, then a girly smile twisted over her cherry coloured lips, she'd found it. The little voice had been talking to her all this time...

At this point she suddenly became aware of what was happening around her.

'Oh wow..' The young goddess sounded faintly amused as Timon and Pumbaa shot past chasing Jiminy Cricket down the hallway. '-you guys really are speedy aren'tcha?'

'Call them off! Call them off!' Jiminy cried out to her but the goddess merely smiled a twisted leer.

'Nahh…' She drawled waving them off and turned walking in the opposite direction towards Mickey's dressing room. 'Like you said, I gotta let my conscience be my guide..'

* * *

Hercules paced backwards and forwards relentlessly.

'That's it!' He snapped irritably. 'I'm going to look for her.'

'Chill out Herc..' Hermes smiled lazily and stretched out, still floating above the coffin. '-she'll come back..'

'How do you know?' Donald shot at the god.

'Donald babe.. just trust me 'kay..' The tiny blue god sounded raising his brows and the moody duck muttered irritably slumping back in his seat.

'Oh please..' Meg sounded rolling her eyes. '-if she's anything like her _boyfriend_-' The Grecian beauty shuddered at this word. '-she probably won't be back..'

'Well then…' A girly female voice sounded from the doorway. '-it's lucky for you I'm not him then isn't it?'

All the toons in the room except for Hermes gawped in amazement. The Messenger God beamed widely at his friend who smiled back briefly.

'So now that this is sorted, I best be off to see how the big guy is getting' on, catcha later cats..' Then without another pause the tiny blue god vanished in a blue blur out the dressing room window. Hercules marched over to Persephone and jabbed a finger towards her.

'If you think you can just waltz off and come back here like nothing has happened then-'

'Look..' Persephone sighed irritably, cutting Hercules off mid-rant. '-do you want Mickey freed or not?' For a moment he glared at her, clearly burning to continue his rant but the look on her face told him 'if you want the mouse free you better shut up right now'..

'Fine..' The young hero sighed. '-but I'm watching you..'

'Whatever..' Persephone rolled her eyes. _Oy… heroes.._

The goddess turned to the coffin and extended her arm, at the snap of her fingers the chains dissolved into smoky vapour and it took both Goofy and Donald to lift the lid.

'Oh Mickey, wake up, wake up..' Minnie sounded shaking her boyfriend by the shoulders. Persephone meanwhile stooped and picked up the apple on the ground and smiled amused by the bite out of it.

'Somehow..' She sounded tossing it to Minnie who had looked up at her words. '-I think it's gonna take a little more than words to wake him..'

Minnie stared at the apple for a moment then turned back to her boyfriend and kissed him squarely on the lips. She pulled back and smiled as the mouse began to stir, yawning and reaching up to rub his eyes.

'Gee whiz.. my back is killing me…' Mickey sounded stiffly sitting up, then blinking confused at the group of toons, apart from Persephone, that were all beaming watery-eyed at the sight of him. 'Uhhh… what've I missed?'

* * *

_Little Notes:_

_Hey Everybody.. Wow, it's been I while since I updates this. It would have been updated sooner but the file got corrupted so I lost the whole dam chapter and had to re-write most of this… Grrrrr, bloody computer… at least I've got a back-up so I don't lose the whole story too!_

_Anyway, again… apologies for the lack of villains but they'll be back and a forewarning to anybody who isn't into song-fics… there will be singing coming up soon.. I'm nervous because I've never written a song before so __please__ review and let me know what you think, flames are always accepted…_

_A few more new characters in this chap, please let me know how you like them, as usual I try to keep them as close to their characters as possible…_

_Take Care… I'll try not to be so long with the next update…_

_Lot's of Love… Ditzy xXx_


	15. What's the Deal with Villains and Heroes

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

_Warning:__ This part contains singing.._

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Fifteen:****What's the Deal with Villains and Heroes?**

Mickey Mouse led the group of toons along the corridor to the main entrance to the theatre, now that he was fully up to speed on the situation he wanted to see just what they were up against. Persephone however dawdled at the rear of the group, partly because she didn't want to be associated with this group of do-gooders and partly because she couldn't help feeling like she'd just betrayed Hades, after all he was the one who'd trapped Mickey in that coffin… she had to make it up to him somehow..

'Holy Moley… that's a lotta villains..' Mickey sounded as the toons peeked out into the main audience.

'I knew having this many villains in the club was a bad idea..' Minnie sounded as she looked around the villainous crew.

'Look at poor Mic..' Daisy sounded sympathetically and all the toons turned to the stage. The long grey microphone was being heckled rotten by the villains in the rows nearest the stage.

'Hey, hey…' The skinny microphone sounded anxiously trying to avoid the tomatoes, chairs and knives that were being thrown at the stage. '-come on guys, I'm doing the best I can..' The next second a boot landed right on top of him.

Suddenly the villains all roared with laughter at the sight of Mic the Microphone with a boot on his 'head'.

'Alright..' The skinny grey microphone sounded slightly ticked off. '-who threw the boot?'

Gaston wiggled his sock covered foot with a proud smirk.

'_Marrrvellous_ shot old boy…' Captain Hook sounded in a snobbish drawl and he grinned a widely taking a swig out of his bottle of rum.

'Thanks..' Gaston beamed a gleaming smile at the Captain of the Jolly Rodger. '-no-one throws boots like Gaston..'

'We've got to get the club back-' Mickey sounded crossly balling his fists irritated by the behaviour of the villains. '-but we'll need to get to the sorcerer's hat to do it..'

'But the entrance to the girls bathroom is in full veiw of the audience..' Goofy stated pointing to the bathroom door which was in full view of both Cruella DeVil and Maleficent.

'Well, I might know how you can get it..' Persephone's voice sounded from behind them.

'How?' Mickey asked as all the toons turned to her.

'All we need is a little distraction..' The goddess smiled deviously flashing her pearly white teeth. '-provided by _me_, of course..'

* * *

'Ah c'mon Jaffy..' Hades drawled nudging the vizier playfully. '-this plan will definitely have her swooning all over ya..'

'No!' Jafar pursed his lips and folded his arms tightly. The fiery god rolled his eyes... _Sheesh, was he still sulking about earlier? _Still, it would take more than Jafar's lack of cooperation to faze this god..

'C'mon… she's cooled down now buddy..' Hades gestured over to Maleficent who was cackling with Cruella at Mic trying to shake the boot off. '-this is the perfect time to strike..'

'I said, no!' Jafar said moodily turning away from Hades who had now paused and was looking at the stage in disbelief.

'Yo Jaffy, ain't that your feather-brained minion?' The fiery god asked causing the moody vizier to turn to the stage. Iago fluttered over to the skinny grey microphone and grasped the boot lace hosting it off causing all the villains too boo, Jafar cringed with embarrassment.

'Hey.. I'm just followin' orders!' Iago sounded irritably before turning to the microphone and whispering something into him.

'I didn't order him to do that!' Jafar sounded slightly alarmed by the crowd of angry villains that were now glaring at him. The villains threw him looks of doubt but didn't dare to contradict him, they then turned away muttering darkly.

'Well Iago… once again you've managed to make me look a fool..' The grim vizier sounded as Iago fluttered onto his shoulder.

'Hey it's not my fault, Persephone ordered me to do it!'

'Heh, yeh right..' Hades snorted.

'Why would she make you do that?' Jafar added doubtfully.

'You'll see..' Iago sounded slyly waggling his brows suggestively.

'Ladies and Gentlemen…' The grey microphone announced from the stage before Jafar and Hades could ask what the parrot meant by that, both villains turned reluctantly to the stage. '-making her House of Mouse debut-'

There was some angry yelling and Gaston's other boot was hurled at the microphone.

'-sorry… I meant House of _Villains_ debut…'

The villains made some agreeable noises and lowered their wepons, settling down once more.

'-I give you our lovely Goddess of Life… _Persephone_..'

* * *

The purple curtains of the stage rolled back to reveal the stunning white-skinned goddess in a body-hugging sparkly silver dress, she smiled clutching a small microphone and swayed as the intro started. The villainous crowd cheered..

None more-so than Hades who was woof-whistling his missus.

'Heh, I gotta get a closer seat..' The god sounded keenly then vanished in a wave of black smoke, Jafar rolled his eyes wearily… well at least he'd get some peace from the flaming idiot for a short while..

Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Genie all beamed at each other… the villains were fully distracted now. They signalled to Aladdin and Hercules who were standing guard in case any villain noticed anything, then they slipped into the bathroom unnoticed.

'Uh, this is so wrong, this is just so wrong..' Goofy uttered looking around the girl's bathroom.

'Shh..' Donald sounded placing a finger over his bill.

Meanwhile Persephone launched into song…

_Would someone tell me please where are the heroes tonight…_

Hercules and Aladdin shared an uneasy look before gripping the handles of their swords more securely… just in case..

_Are they hiding in the bathroom or are they sulking still outside… Oh…_

In the bathroom Donald Duck was trying the toilet doors as Mickey Mouse inspected the counters and Goofy kept watch by the door. Donald cried out alarmed as Genie who'd been hiding out in one of the cubicles screamed in mock-surprise.

'Gotcha…' The big blue guy grinned widely then it vanished as he caught Mickey glaring with his hands on his hips.

'C'mon guys… this is no time for messing around..'

_So tell me, tell me… what's with they're attitude_

_After what you've done for them you'd think they'd show some gratitude…_

Persephone moved slowly across the stage, all villain focus was on her. Hercules and Aladdin were watching warily from the side, slightly further up both Meg and Jasmine were peeking through the side curtains very tense.

The goddess then pouted with her hands on her hips.

_But, ohh no… what they go and do is they steal the show…_

_Then shove you villains out of the frame…_

_It's driving me insane…_

_This silly game they play.._

_And so to them I say.._

Suddenly Persephone stopped dancing and turned serious.

_Where the hell's your damn respect?_

Both Aladdin's and Hercules' jaws dropped in shock at this but they didn't have time to dwell on it as the goddess launched into her chorus…

_Love them or hate them, say what you want about them…_

_But none of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them…_

_So love them or hate them, but you can't see what I see…_

_None of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them…_

Hercules and Aladdin raised a brow to each other as if doubting the goddess' words.

_So love them or hate them…_

The villains on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the show as Persephone who was swaying to the musical interlude before launching into the second verse…

_So won't you tell me where Ariel would be…_

_If she hadn't met the witch of the deep blue sea.._

'Well I'll be jiggered…' Mickey sounded scratching his head. '-were did Maleficent hide that darn hat?' Genie smirked at the infamous mouse while snapping his fingers in time to Persephone's song.

'Y'know something… this tunes' not half-bad…'

_And what of Aladdin from the land of afar…_

_What would his life be like if it wasn't for Jafar.._

Genie blinked at this.

'And suddenly it went down-hill..' He frowned momentarily before turning to Mickey. 'I'm sorry chief, what were you saying?'

'I can't figure out where Maleficent put the sorcerer's hat..'

'Oh that old thing..' Genie chuckled. '-well it's right in front of your nose.' He stretched his blue arm out to the long mirror in front of the sink. Mickey gawped in amazement as his fingers slipped through the glass and after a moment of rummaging they reappeared clutching the navy star covered hat.

'You knew it was there all this time!' Donald squawked irritably glaring at him.

'Donald please..' Mickey rolled his eyes taking the sorcerer's hat from Genie. '-we have more important things to worry about..'

'Yeh..' Goofy sounded. '-we gotta club to save..' Donald suddenly fumed and began muttering under his breath.

_And Snow White…_ _don't even get me started on her plight.._

_She didn't have to eat that apple_

Persephone rolled her eyes in a 'typical' manner and continued..

_Well I just wanna know…_

_What's with they're ego…_

_Without the villains there wouldn't even be a show.._

As the goddess launched into chorus again Hercules groaned.

_Love them or hate them, say what you want about them…_

'Rrrr… I don't know how much more of this hero-bashing I can take..' The young hero sounded exasperated.

'I know how you feel Herc but we can't just barrel in there, we'll get creamed..' Aladdin sounded sympathetically..

_But none of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them_

_So love them or hate them, but can't you see what I see…_

'Uhh, where are the rest of the good guys when you need them..' Hercules sighed shaking his head.

_None of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them…_

Persephone paused in her dancing and clutched her microphone tighter and closing her eyes.

_So, say what you want about them…_

_Ohh, you'll never see what I see…_

_But without them where would you be…_

The goddess suddenly opened her eyes and wore a mischievous smile as the music slowed down.

_And now we come to Hercules… _

_There's a reason he's known as Jerkules…_

Hades' wide leer broadened as he slouched down further, his narrowed eyes never leaving his missus' curvy figure.

At the same moment Hercules frowned from his hiding place.

_He thinks that he's the big hero… _

_But without Hades he's just a fat zero..._

_Oh why do heroes always think that their the star…_

_But without a villain they wouldn't get very far…_

Persephone gestured towards the villainous crowd, this caused Hercules to snort with scepticism..

'Yeh right..' The young hero sounded.

_Isn't that the truth…_

_Well, let me offer proof…_

A the music began to build up again for her final chorus Persephone snapped both her fingers causing Hercules and Aladdin, plus Meg and Jasmine to vanish from their hiding places in swirls of brilliant white orbs…

All four appeared on stage with Persephone causing the villains to gasp in shock and throw murderous glares at the intruders that were now all bound and gagged by thick green vines. The goddess merely smiled and launched into her final chorus…

_Love them or hate them, say what you want about them…_

Meg and Jasmine, who were tied back to back, stared in horror as all the villains, minus Hades who only had eyes for his missus, rose from their seats and began to slowly approach the stage…

_But none of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them…_

Feigning oblivion Persephone carried on her dance routine pinching both Aladdin and Meg on the cheeks…

_So love them or hate them, but can't you see what I see…_

_None of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them…_

The villains were closing in on the stage as Hercules and Aladdin tried to free themselves from their bindings, unfortunately they were too tight…

_Love them or hate them, say what you want about them…_

_But none of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them…_

This time Persephone twirled around and pinched Hercules then Jasmine on the cheeks…

_So love them or hate them, but can't you see what I see_

_None of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them…_

Hades was watching his missus with a mixture of anticipation and undisguised lust… oh, he loved it when she played Little Miss Nasty…

_So, say what you want about them…_

Persephone suddenly grabbed both sets of toons and pulled them back as though gearing up for the grand finish…

_Ohh, you'll never see what I see…_

_So, say what you want a bout them..._

The goddess then threw them all a wide twisted smirk before shoving them forward with amazing force right into the crowd of villains…

_But none of you boys and none of you girls would be here if it wasn't for them…_

The moment the song ended Persephone's mic vanished into a swirl of orbs and the goddess hopped off the stage. Instantly a set of long smoky tendrils wrapped themselves around her middle and wrenched her away from the sudden chaos that Aladdin and Hercules' appearance had caused.. Persephone found herself in a booth and settled in Hades' lap. The god was leering keenly at his missus..

'Heh, have I ever told ya that I love it when your bad..' He sounded letting his long fingers roam her curves.

'Only a few times, but I don't get tired of hearing it..' Persephone sounded breathlessly then tilted her head upwards and moved in for a kiss.

A sudden crash sounded as both Aladdin and Hercules struggled against the villains around them.

'Uhh..' The goddess sighed irritably pulling back. '-this place is just way too noisy..' She then gripped Hades by the neck of his chiton and purred seductively, 'Let's go somewhere a little more _private_..'

'I thought you'd never ask babe..' He smirked half-amused before dropping his head and kissing her as the two vanished in a swirl of smoke and orbs…

* * *

_Little Notes:_

_Hey Everybody, OMG! I'm so nervous about this chap that my stomach has major butterflies.. I admit it, this chapter hits me on more of a personal level than any of the other chaps before it, mostly because this was the only chap that came to me fully-formed when I started writing this story... and of course the song hits on rather a personal point about both villains and heroes..._

_Disney have never been very good at respecting the villains, amusing as their shows are it's this same flaw that reappears over and over again... the villains always seem to get mocked on every turn, sometimes you just don't blame them for being in the side they are... (why do I get the feeling I'm going to get flamed for this comment).._

_Persephone's song was written around the tune of Briteney Spears: Seeking Amy, which I don't own I just liked the tune (*sighs* sad I know, but hey, we all like tunes we're ashamed to admit we do)..._

_What's going to happen next..._

_...Just have to wait and see._

_Lot's of Love... Ditzy xXx_


	16. Things aren't Always What they Seem

**As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.**

**Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xx**

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Sixteen:****Things aren't Always what they Seem**

Daisy and Minnie who had been working the lights from the rafters during Persephone's performance stared dumbfounded in shock, hardly daring to believe what the white-skinned goddess had done… It seemed Persephone had betrayed them, handing Hercules and Aladdin over to the villains.

'She wouldn't do this to us… there must be more to it..' Daisy sounded confused, after all she had always prided herself on being a great judge of character and she couldn't believe that Persephone would do this to them..

'Forget her, we've got to think of a way to get those guys out of there..' Minnie sounded anxiously then crawled over to the ladder that led down from the rafters. '-come on, we better get back to Max and Roxanne before the villains find them too..' Daisy nodded and followed her friend down the ladder…

…Meanwhile backstage…

'I can't believe she just betrayed us like that..' Max Goof balled his fists pacing back and forth trying to work off some of the irritation he felt. The two of them were safely hidden and had been working the curtains during Persephone's performance. 'I mean, why did she bother helping us in the first place if she was going to do that?'

'I don't know..' Roxanne shrugged at her boyfriend's words, unsure how else to respond. Suddenly the sound of laughter coming from the hallway behind them caused her to swivel around and stiffen.

'What was that?' Roxanne asked nervously causing Max to stop pacing and listen to the murmur of voices coming from the other side of the purple curtain that was concealing them.

'I don't know but let's find out..' Max said a slight frown of curiosity creasing his brow. Slowly the two teenage toons edged towards the curtain. Roxanne remained slightly behind Max.

'Stay close Roxy..' Max murmured and his girlfriend clutched his upper arm tightly. Then gently, so very little noise was made, he began easing the curtain open just enough for the two of them to peek out of…

…Out in the hallway Hades and Persephone had appeared out of a swirl of smoke and orbs while still making out passionately. Breaking off the kiss the fiery Lord of the Underworld sighed pleasurably while curling his white-skinned missus tighter against him so she was pressed tightly against his body..

'My sweet little siren..' Hades sounded in a tender voice gazing at her before his eyes suddenly narrowed and he slammed Persephone against the wall hard. The white skinned-goddess gasped on impact but then smiled sweetly at her fiery other half. '-dam, you know it turns me on when your bad..' Hades growled seductively causing Persephone to giggle before sliding her fingers began stroking the back of his flaming head.

'Well then, maybe I should misbehave more often…' The white-skinned goddess lent into his ear and purred breathlessly.

'Mmmm… please do..' Hades groaned grinding against her….

…the two teenage toons pulled a look of disgust as the two deities had resumed their passionate tongue kissing as their hands roamed impatiently.

'Erughhh..' Max Goof shuddered. '-that's disturbing..'

'What's disturbing?' A female voice jolted the two teens away from the curtain and they spun around with guilty glances at Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck who were both standing behind them with their arms folded.

'Oh.. Umm..' Roxanne flustered nervously before Minnie barged passed her and looked through the curtain at the two deities who were still groping each other.

'Oh for goodness sake..' The female mouse snorted. '-this wasn't supposed to be a PG-13 kinda place..'

'What, lemmie see..' Daisy sounded pulling Max out of the way so she could see what had upset her best friend. 'Oh..' The female duck sounded recoiling in shock as Minnie pulled away shaking her head in disbelief.

'We've got to meet up with the guys and figure out a way to save the club and the heroes..' Minnie sounded.

'Sounds like a plan..' Max sounded eagerly before Minnie's head snapped back to Daisy who was peeking out of the curtain.

'Daisy..' She hissed startling her best friend who whipped around. '-will you stop spying on them, what do you think Hades will do if he catches you..'

'Shhh… or they'll hear you..' Daisy hissed back from the curtain before turning back to the public displays of affection. '-phew..' The female duck fanned herself with her hand. '-things are really hotting up out there..' She turned and raise her brows at the group. '-pun definitely intended..'

'Uhh…' Minnie rolled her eyes in disbelief at her friend sticking her beak into things that didn't concern her. 'Curiosity kills the cat, _or the duck in this case.._' The female mouse added under her breath while rolling her eyes at her best friend.

'Shoosh..' Daisy hissed irritably, not pulling away.

'Why are you so fascinated with them anyway..' Roxanne asked the female duck. '-didn't Persephone just sell us out to the villains?'

'I don't think she did..' Daisy responded in a hushed voice still watching the loved-up gods as Hades was now nibbling Persephone's collarbone like a hungry wolf.

'Oh, so what?' Minnie raised a brow. 'She got Hercules and Aladdin out the way and then had a change of heart, and now she's going to 'distract' Hades so we can save them from the others?' Minnie snorted sceptically. 'I don't believe that..'

'Why not?' Max suddenly asked causing Minnie to slap her head and groan inwardly,

'Not you too..'

'Oh come on Minnie, everybody knows Hades is the most powerful villain out of the lot..' Max sounded doggedly. '-with him out of the way it dramatically increases our chances of getting the club back.'

'Well I suppose it can't hurt to take advantage of this opportunity when it falls in our laps..' Minnie sounded unable to argue with the Goof's logic. The female mouse then moved behind Daisy and glanced out at the two deities.

'Speaking of which..' Daisy smirked gesturing to Hades and Persephone who were still pressed up against each other. '-those two have been at it for ages, you think they'd just get a room already..' At the sound of her words one of Persephone's dainty white hands left the back of Hades' flaming neck and began fumbling with the door handle of the dressing room next to them.

'Ooh..' Minnie sounded amused as the door swung open. '-looks like they heard you Daisy..'

…Persephone gave a sharp intake of breath then she fell limp, surrendering against Hades causing a small smile to appear on the god's full blue lips as he pulled back from her neck breathing heavily. The white-skinned goddess' head turned weakly towards him and the pair began kissing hard again, one of those intense hot tingling smooches that set fire to the soul. The goddess' brilliant green eyes fluttered open then she paused mid-kiss at what she saw over Hades' shoulder, her eyes widening in shock as she caught sight of Daisy and Minnie gawping at them.

Her sudden halt mid-smooch wasn't missed by the Lord of the Underworld who pulled back to see what the problem was, he then noticed his missus wasn't looking at him but behind him and Hades swivelled his head intending to see what had distracted her..

..panicking slightly Persephone grabbed Hades then shoved him head first into the dressing room. The fiery god merely snickered amused by her actions..

'Oh-hoh!' Hades sounded with a perverse leer. 'So ya tryin' to get rough with me eh…'

Persephone glared briefly at both Minnie and Daisy as she moved in front of the door to the dressing room she had just shoved her boyfriend into… the goddess then began mouthing and gesturing hurriedly as if to say 'I've got him distracted, go help the others..'

The next second a pair of smoky tendrils appeared through the open door wrapping themselves around Persephone's waist as a low voice purred enticingly..

'This fires burnin' baby..' The set of bluish-grey tendrils began frisking her playfully causing the goddess to giggle distractedly then the next second, she was hauled backwards through the door and it slammed shut…

* * *

Mickey frowned deeply at the villains who now had Hercules, Aladdin and their girls tied up tight. It seemed that Maleficent was the self-appointed leader of this band of misfit toons, she was stood aside from the other villains smirking with pride at how well her takeover plot had gone..

'We've got to rescue them..' The toon mouse snarled balling his fists at the horned witch.

'But how?' Goofy sounded glancing nervously around the mass of evil toons who were now goading the heroes and poking them with sharp implements.

'That my dear Goofy is easy..' Mickey flashed his best friends a sly smirk. '-we separate them, together they're strong but apart, they can be taken down..'

Donald Duck frowned deeply at the sight of the drunken captain of the Jolly Rodger who was twisting his moustache around his hook and leering at Hercules' girlfriend Meg. She was grimacing while lent as far away from the rum smelling fool as she could get without injuring herself.

'Fine, but I get Hook..' The moody duck swivelled around to his friends. '-I gotta score to settle with him..'

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes, hardly daring to think what kind of 'score' Donald had to resolve with Captain Hook but he knew better than to try and talk him out of it. Donald was extremely stubborn with an enormous sense of pride, if he had gotten into a fight with Hook he wouldn't let it drop until the dispute was concluded.

'Come on fellas, we gotta find the others..' Mickey sounded and tip-toed across to the curtain on the opposite wall, so not to attract the attention of the toons who were still focused on goading the heroes. Once safely out of sight the infamous toon mouse gestured the others to follow. Goofy and Donald glanced nervously at each other before sneaking across with Genie floating above them. Donald slipped behind the curtain with ease but Goofy, being the klutz that he was, tripped over the curtain dragging on the floor. Luckily a quick-witted Genie clamped his large blue hands over Goofy's mouth and hauled him into the curtain before the toon dog could do little more than give a muffled yelp of surprise.

Unfortunately the hyenas had been sitting nearby and Banzia raised his head glancing around suspiciously.

'You hear that Shenzi?' He asked the female hyena who flicked her long black fringe and nodded frowning.

'Yeh..' Shenzi drawled. '-it came from over there..' She gestured to the spot where the purple curtain was still rippling. Ed started to growl and slobber angrily at the spot.

'Your right Ed..' Shenzi sounded and the three hyenas got up from their table. '-let's go check it out..' Lowering their heads the three African bounty hunters began sniffing the ground, tracking the scent of what smelt like 'nice toons' and trouble. As the three hyenas crowded around the purple curtain they exchanged horrible jagged leers Banzia then pulled back the curtain.

Nothing… the hyenas all scratched their heads confused.

Above them, Genie floated keeping a tight grip of Donald, Goofy and Mickey. The four of them exchanged a wide grin at the dumbfounded look on the bounty hunter's faces… villains and their underlings were so stupid sometimes.

'Man..' Banzia drawled both irritated and disappointed. '-and I was looking for someone to pick on..'

The next second a tiny, well dressed cricket shot passed them causing Shenzi to throw a 'how-about-him' look at Banzia.

'Meh..' The male hyena shrugged. '-too easy..'

At this moment Timon and Pumbaa suddenly appeared around the corner and the two African pals screeched to a halt at their three foes.

'Hey, it's the pig..' Banzia sounded scowling at Pumbaa who bristled then snorted offended.

'Oh geez..' Timon shook his head with disbelief at the thoughtless comment. '-ya think he woulda remembered this from last time..'

'What did you call me?' Pumbaa sounded in a low cross voice bowing his head and snorting like a pissed off bull.

'You shouldn't have called him that..' Shenzi uttered in disbelief as Ed merely looked worried.

'Huh?' Banzia sounded confused. 'Why not?' He turned to his female partner.

'You moron..' Shenzi glared at him. '-don't you remember what happened last time?' Banzia merely threw her a blank look but didn't get the chance to ask as Pumbaa screamed out furious,

;He called me _Mr Pig!'_ Then the furious warthog lowered his tusks and charged at the three hyenas.

'Oh wait..' Banzia sounded nervously as Ed and Shenzi clutched each other nervously. '-now I remember..'

'Run for it you idiot!' Shenzi cried out and the three hyenas fled the scene, being chased off by an angry warthog.

* * *

Jiminy Cricket swivelled around at the sound of the ruckus.

'Well I'll be..' He sighed with relief, glad that the two mismatched African pals were off his back. '-what luck..' The tiny cricket then checked his pocket watch, looking alarmed by the time. 'Oh heck, I better get back to Pinocchio before he gets himself another ASBO..' Without another pause Jiminy Cricket disappeared off to see what Gepetto's wayward teenage son was up to now..

* * *

Meanwhile, Minnie and the rest of the House of Mouse staff had appeared as Pumbaa chased down the hyenas. The next second Shenzi and Ed shot out of the front door then paused with a fearful glance as a cry of pain sounded. The next second Banzia was ejected through the House of Mouse double doors. The male hyena skidded into his two partners with a yelp then all three of them scrambled to their feet and vanished down Main Street.

* * *

The ruckus in the hallway was not missed by the villains in the main theatre. At the sight of the House of Mouse staff in the hallway they all snarled and turned on them with murderous glares. None of them glared harder than Maleficent who had caught sight of a certain round-eared mouse.

How did that little pip-squeak get out of Snow White's coffin? Maleficent groaned inwardly. This was the last time she trusted Hades with part of her plot, why couldn't he be more reliable… like Jafar.. Speaking of Hades, where was that flaming idiot and his little hussy? Those two never seemed to be around when they were needed..

Maleficent suddenly snapped back to the situation at hand. The villains hadn't moved from to take down the House of Mouse staff.

'What are you fools waiting for..' She snarled irritably banging her staff on the ground. '-get them!' She thrust a dainty long green finger in the direction of the House of mouse staff.

Suddenly all the villains moved towards the House of Mouse toons…

_

* * *

_

Little Notes:

_Hey everybody… sorry about the long wait for an update but my LCD screen broke, so I had to wait for a new monitor to be delivered, but thank god it's here and I'm back with this update dedicated to all my loyal fans who enjoy this story… thanks guys!_

_Ok, first off… no prizes for guessing how Persephone is planning to distract Hades from the final showdown.. (wink, wink)_

_Secondly, I must admit that I like the idea of a teenage Pinocchio hanging out with a bad crowd and misbehaving and getting an ASBO (I don't care what Disney think, that's how I see him ending up)… and besides it's funny to think of how Jiminy would deal with him at that point in his life.._

_Lastly, I love it how Pumbaa always gets offended when he's referred to as a pig and I decided that's how the hyenas were going to get kicked out of the club… you think those 'flea-ridden villain wannabies' would have learned from the first time around! Don't mess with the warthog!_

_Oh, it's the big showdown up next…._

_Take Care…_

_Lot's of Love… Ditzy xXx_


	17. Heroes Vs Villains: the Final Showdown

As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general.

Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

**Chapter Seventeen:****Heroes Vs Villains: the Final Showdown**

As the House of Mouse geared themselves to take on the savage brood of villains Timon and Pumbaa backed away nervously. The tiny meerkat then scuttled up his best friend's snout and pulled one of Pumbaa's ears to him.

'Pumbaa, do you remember our motto?' He hissed.

'Hah-kuna Mah-tah-tah?' The warthog blinked confused.

'No…' Timon sighed heavily. '-the other one..'

'Other one?' Pumbaa sounded confused.

'You remember: When the going gets tough…' The meerkat sounded tailing off to let his partner finish.

'Oh, the tough get going, right Timon..' Pumbaa nodded.

'_Well what are you waiting for Pumbaa?_' Timon bellowed as the villains were now only feet away. '_Let's get going!_' Pumbaa then skidded around and the two African pals shot out of the House of Mouse and down the street.

* * *

'Take anyone you want..' Maleficent snarled at her fellows before turning to Mickey and leering evilly. '-but _that_ mouse is mine..'

Cruella turned automatically towards Minnie as the Wicked Queen turned towards Daisy, at the exact same moment Ursula and Jafar turned to Goofy and the two teens… this left Captain Hook and his eyes locked on to Donald Duck, the male duck balled his fists in irritation…

Mickey placed the sorcerer's hat on his head and felt a ripple of magic flow through his body in waves, he flicked his wrists and an small bright blue current flickered over his fingers. Maleficent stepped towards him, a cool serene smile twisted on her lips that didn't extend to the cold calculating look in her pale yellow eyes. Her slim green fingers tightened on her staff and the crystal ball glowed green. For a brief moment they studied each other, curious to see who would dare start their duel… many of their comrades around them had already started to fight…

'Maybe when I'm done with you I'll use your skin to fashion myself a nice bag..' Cruella sneered at Minnie Mouse, her thin ruby lips curled in amusement.

'Over my dead body..' Minnie hissed back with contempt feeling the table beside her for something to use as a weapon against the fur-mad entrepreneur. Cruella blinked confused for a moment by Minnie's response.

'Well that's exactly the point!' She snorted before lunging at the female mouse catching her off guard and rugby-tackling Minnie to the ground.

As the two women wrestled on the floor, a few feet away the Wicked Queen was pelting Daisy Duck with a variety of cutlery on the table next to her. Daisy stooped, weaved and dodged as knifes, forks and spoons came whizzing in her direction. The female duck gasped briefly as a knife sliced her shirt before crashing into the mirror behind them. Both she and the Wicked Queen paused as the mirror shattered on impact. Then Daisy turned to back to the vain ruler looking confused..

'So… is that my bad luck or yours?' She asked and the Wicked Queen snarled and began throwing more things from the table…

At the exact same moment Captain Hook stepped up to Donald Duck and smirked amused..

'We have a score to settle, _Duck_!' The captain of the Jolly Rodger spoke smiling at the moody duck in amusement. 'And yet, you have no sword…' He mused then unsheathed his own and his smile twisted into a leer. '-easily rectified..' He then pulled another sword from the opposite side of his belt, lazily throwing it towards the duck. The sword landed at the moody duck's feet and Donald snatched it up.. his long white fingers wrapping comfortably around the cool handle as his light blue eyes fixed onto the pirate with a firm and unyielding gaze…

'Any last words Hook?' He said determinedly. The Captain of the Jolly Rodger merely raised his brows amused by these words, there was only one response to give…

'On guard…' He uttered softly..

Ursula swirled both her wrists causing a nearby water in a fountain to swoop up and engulf Roxanne in a cocoon which swirled in the air. Max moved to save her but Goofy held him back as Jafar raised his snake staff with a smirk.

'Jafar!' Ursula suddenly cried as a flicker of blue passed by. 'Stop that Genie!' Jafar swivelled around and sure enough, Genie was moving in the direction of the heroes.

'Not so fast!' Jafar snarled shooting a flash of red light in his old foe taking Genie by surprise and the big blue guy was swatted like a blue bottle out of the sky… Genie swivelled around to see his old nemesis and snorted at him.

'It's not very nice to trip people up Jafar…' He then morphed himself some feet and stood on the ground, glaring at the grim vizier. '-and by the way, you call that a bolt?' He suddenly smirked as a glowing white light formed in his hand. '_This_ is a bolt..' Genie flicked his wrist and the white ball of light shot towards the vizier… Jafar twirled his snake staff and struggled to throw off the ball of light before it finally shattered into nothing. Genie however had used this split second to turn to Aladdin and company.

'In the words of Cinderella's godmother…' He sounded snapping his fingers. '-bib-a-day, bob-a-day, boo…' The vines holding the four hostages vanished freeing them all. Hercules and Aladdin instantly hopped off the stage and made a bee-line for Jafar while Meg headed towards the Wicked Queen and Jasmine headed for Cruella…

'Ah, that's the trouble with youth these days..' Genie shrugged after his friends went by without even uttering a 'thank you' to him. '-none of them have time for manners..'

* * *

Daisy was still dodging the things the Wicked Queen was throwing at her, having run out of cutlery she was now throwing crockery and glasses at her.

'Eurgh…' Meg's voice sounded as Hercules' girlfriend appeared. The Grecian beauty then wrinkled her nose in disgust, looking at the Wicked Queen's complexion. '-what is that, a zit?' She pointed at the queen's face. The Wicked Queen spun around in shock..

'What?' She shrieked then riffled in her pocket for her pocket mirror. While she was searching Megara picked up a chair and cracked it over her head…

'Man..' She smirked in amusement as the Wicked Queen collapsed in a heap on the ground. '-I can't believe she actually fell for that..'

'Well..' Daisy sounded inspecting the unconscious ruler with amusement. '-I guess it was her bad luck after all..'

At the same moment, Cruella now had Minnie in a headlock and her thin red lips were twisted in a cold sneer, she was so engrossed in subduing the mouse she didn't see Jasmine approach holding a coat-stand that she'd picked up on her way over..

'Hey!' Jasmine cried out when she was in striking range. 'Try picking on someone your own size!' As Cruella looked around Jasmine swung the coat-stand and Cruella crumpled to the floor on top of Minnie. The female mouse grunted as she hauled herself out from under neither the fur-mad woman and beamed at Aladdin's girlfriend…

…While approaching the vizier, Aladdin and Hercules had come up with a plan to get Jafar and were putting it into action. They had split up before the vizier could single them out from the other fights going down at the same moment..

'Jafar!' Hercules roared at the top of his lungs as Aladdin sneaked through the mish-mash of tables and chairs that had been roughly cast aside for the confrontation.

The vizier looked around and smirked, recognising a decoy when he saw one. Hercules was barrelling towards him, but he was behaving too recklessly for someone who was going to be a threat to him the vizier humoured him, turning and pretending to face him down… this would be invigorating, it would only take one flick of his snake-staff to send this moron flying through the wall, but he must be patient, this mouse was nothing… he needed to know where the rat was.. Or more precisely, the street-rat..

…Not too far away from him, Maleficent and Mickey had finally started to duel.. The Mistress of all Evil sent a bolt of electricity towards Mickey who raised his palms blocking it. There was a brief electrical current passed between them before Maleficent broke it off, her black and purple robes swishing angrily… dam that mouse was powerful…

Her purple-lidded eyes narrowed in annoyance then she decided to try catching him off guard… she vanished into a swirl of gold and black flames, reappearing behind Mickey. However before she could do anything the mouse suddenly whipped around and stretched out his arms causing two waves of bright electrical light towards the witch. Twirling her staff Maleficent brought up a large green barrier to protect her from this attack…

…further down from her Captain Hook and Donald Duck were clashing swords again. The blades of steel furiously clanged as their swordfighters duelled fiercely. With the dishonour of their previous battle still fresh in their minds both were fighting as though their names depended on it… at least this time there was nobody left to intervene..

Donald gasped as Hook's sword slashed near him, luckily it was only enough to dislodge a few feathers… this only made the moody duck more determined as he thrashed his sword, wildly jabbing at the captain of the Jolly Rodger… for a moment their swords were locked. Both swordsmen holding the position tensely through gritted teeth as their swords shook with the pressure. Suddenly the Captain's sword slipped and with nothing preventing Donald's sword it lunged forwards snipping Captain Hook's thin moustache..

'You'll pay for that Duck!' He snarled feeling the side of his now lop-sided moustache.

'Oh yeh.. bring it on rummy..' Donald snarled as they clashed swords again..

While this was all going down Ursula cackled with malicious delight as Roxanne tried in vain to break free of the suffocating mass…

Goofy glanced around for inspiration before his eyes landed on the curtain which Ursula was partly stood under.

'What's the matter boys..' Ursula purred. '-afraid of getting a little wet?'

'You wish..' Max jeered then charged at the witch causing her eyes to narrow in delight at how well her simple taunt had managed to get a reaction form this pathetic teen. While Max was providing the perfect distraction Goofy shot over to the curtain and untangled the tie-back, grabbing the edge of the large purple curtain he quickly darted behind Ursula while her sole-focus was on his son.

'What the-?' Ursula's eyes widened in shock but the rest of her words were cut off because Goofy had wrapped her up in the large purple curtain. The witch's muffled cries of fury could be heard as she struggled against the curtain.

'Max!' Goofy sounded to his son who had just been gawping at his father in amazement. The teen was roused by Goofy's words and caught the tie-back and he quickly tied the sea-witch up so she couldn't break free… there was a sudden crashing sound as the sphere of water holding Roxanne hit the floor, Ursula of course was no longer able to keep her prisoner..

'Roxy, are you ok?' Max suddenly dashed over to his sopping wet girlfriend who was spluttering and coughing up water.

'Yeh..' She finally managed to gasp as air flooded into her lungs and Max Goof wrapped her up in a tight embrace. '-thanks guys..'

* * *

Captain Hook and Donald duelled fiercely there swords still clashing. After having an impromptu moustache trim the captain of the Jolly Rodger had resorted to playing dirty, trying to swipe Donald with his silver hook. Donald dodged it expertly still able to hold his own despite this little hindrance. He attacked Captain Hook fiercely with swishing blows trying to knock the pirate off balance but Hook was quick to respond.

Then as Captain Hook moved to get a better footing he tripped over one of Gaston's discarded boots..

'Blast!' The captain snarled as he fell on his back and his sword flew out of his hand. Donald stood over Captain Hook pointing his sword directly at his heart. 'Honestly..' Hook sighed wearily as he caught sight of the huntsman's left boot. '-no-one manages to get on your nerves like Gaston..'

…Jafar suddenly whipped around as Aladdin appeared out of nowhere..

'You thought you could outsmart me did you…' The vizier sounded evilly and pointed his snake-staff at the Prince of Thieves. '-well you haven't, say your prayers street-rat..'

'Don't have to Jafar..' Aladdin responded smugly causing Jafar to look momentarily confused. The next second Hercules appeared and snatched the snake staff off of the vizier, smashing it's head on the ground.

'Noo!' Jafar's cried out in despair at being defeated so easily. Both Aladdin and Hercules then tied up the powerless Jafar who groaned resignedly.

…At the sound of Jafar's voice Maleficent turned to her comrade in concern, her yellow eyes widening in horror as she saw him trussed up by the two heroes. Her momentary distraction was all Mickey Mouse needed and with one final blast of blue light Maleficent's thin staff was blasted out of her hand… it spun round and round as it flew through the air before Minnie Mouse caught it and pointed the glowing green orb at the end directly towards Maleficent… the green-skinned witch groaned with annoyance at her momentary lapse in weakness… Dammit, why did she have to turn towards Jafar, and why did her heart lurch with dismay at the sight of the vizier being captured… what was wrong with her?

_Oh god no… _Maleficent's yellow eyes widened in true horror as she finally realised the truth…

'Maleficent…' Mickey Mouse sounded dragging the witch's attention back to him. '-this is _my_ house now…' He glared at her for a long moment and Maleficent sighed heavily, she knew when she was beaten. This made her insides boil… just wait until she got a hold of Hades, if that dam fool wasn't so interested in his sweet little 'Sephykins' they might _actually_ have won…

* * *

_Little Notes:_

_Hey everybody, I hope you like this chapter as it was really difficult to write but I think I did quite well… sorry about the fact that there is no Hades or Persephone in the final battle but they were too busy doing… um… **wink, wink, nudge, nudge**… you know what I mean… lol, but they'll be back…_

_Ok, firstly everybody was so keen to see another sword fight between Donald and Captain Hook so I hope you enjoyed it…_

_Secondly, Timon and Pumbaa's second motto is taken from the sequel of the Lion King, I just thought it would be an amusing way to have then exit as they're just so cowardly.._

_And Mickey's line to Maleficent at the end of this chap is a quote from Mickey's House of Villains… where some of my ideas for this story came from although personally I think my story is a lot better than that film… even the final battle… it's not a criticism on Disney but when you try to be funny, it generally doesn't work…_

_Anyway, there's only a couple of chaps left of this now (which is quite sad actually) but please review…_

_Take Care… Ditzy xXx_


	18. And they all lived Happily Ever After

_As usual most of the characters belong to Disney but Persephone comes from P.o.P… the two stories are not directly linked but those who've read P.o.P will have a better understanding of Persephone and her character in general._

_Thanks for reading… lots of Love Ditzy xXx_

* * *

**House of Twisted Toons**

_Dedicated to Wayne Allwine… Feb 17th__ 1947- May 18__th__ 2009... The best damn Mickey Mouse ever! You'll be missed!_

**Chapter Eighteen:****And they all lived Happily Ever After… well almost**

Once the villains had accepted their defeat, and a brief tidy up by Genie had restored the club, everything settled back to normal in the House of Mouse… The villains were once again sulking and sneering with contempt around the back tables, they had been allowed to stay on the condition that they caused no more trouble that night..

Maleficent was sat distant from the rest of the group, her defeat by Mickey still fresh in her mind and annoyance boiling in her blood at how she could have let her attraction towards Jafar get in her way… The witch glanced over at the grim vizier who was looking glumly into his Snake-Bite. What was it she liked about him? Maleficent wasn't sure what it was, perhaps it was only because his evil mind worked in the same way hers did… still, this unsightly weakness was a disgrace to the forces of evil. When she got home to her castle on the forbidden mountain she would have to come up with a way to purge herself of it. The witch took another sip of her Devil's Cocktail trying to think of how she could achieve this..

Her thoughts were interrupted by the conversation that her fellows were having on the next table.

'What I still don't get dah-lings..' Cruella was saying. '-is how they got back into the club after we locked all the doors..'

'Obviously _someone_ let them back in..' Jafar sounded in a monotonous voice lifting his head from his pint of deep purple lager..

'Are you saying there is a traitor amongst our crew?' Captain Hook sounded, after the duel with Donald the captain of the Jolly Rodger had cut his moustache so that it was now even on both sides, it would be funny if Hook hadn't threatened to disembowel anybody who laughed at him..

Maleficent didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation as her mind was already putting the pieces into place, it all made sense now. Her eyes suddenly narrowed in fury as she caught sight of a certain white-skinned girl and her fiery other half appear out of a puff of smoke. The Mistress of All Evil seethed… _why that nasty little goddess_… Persephone must have let the 'nice' toons back into the club when the villains had been busy celebrating their victory. The green-skinned witch suddenly got up causing her fellows to swivel around in surprise…

'What are you up to Maleficent dear?' Ursula sounded curiously.

'Confirming some suspicions..' The witch sounded coolly before heading down through the audience, picking through the tables towards Hades and Persephone.

* * *

With the club was back in the hands of it's rightful owners the show had resumed with most of act three being cut out due to the lack of running time. Persephone and Hades had finally reappeared out of a swirl of smoke at their table, both looked mussed up and their chitons looked as though they had been hurriedly done up, Persephone was still wearing the silvery number that she had performed in. Hades slouched low in his seat with a crooked lazy smirk, next to him Persephone looked equally content and the young goddess sighed leaning into her fiery other half… Hades' arm automatically wrapped around her and the god kissed her head as his pale-skinned missus picked up her half-drunk Pometini and took a sip, still smiling…

The fiery god's smirk widened as he stroked Persephone's glossy golden hair with his fingers. He was so glad that they'd managed to get some time alone together.. he'd been gunning for a little schnookie-time with the missus ever since he'd played his part in the plot to seize the House of Mouse. Although the fiery god would have preferred to take Persephone home afterwards and carry on with round two, Hades was amused to find that by the time he and his missus had emerged from the dressing room that the club was back in the hands of it's rightful owners… hah, those yutzes couldn't even keep the heroes at bay for five freaking minutes while he got laid..

The next second Maleficent appeared in front of the two of them glaring darkly.

'Mal..' Hades sounded cheerfully grinning widely at the Mistress of all Evil. '-what brings you to our table babe..' Maleficent resisted the urge to frown at the flame-headed deity and smiled serenely at his words.

'Hades..' She sounded coolly. '-I have reason to believe that _that_-' The green skinned witch jabbed a finger at Persephone who blinked. '-little scheming hussy let the heroes back into the club..' The fiery god merely looked at the witch with a uninterested expression.

'Yeh I know..' He drawled with a lazy smirk causing Maleficent to glare harder as Persephone gawped at him amazed since she hadn't gotten around to telling him this..

'You knew!' The Mistress of all Evil seethed irritated. '-you _knew! _Hades this is.. this is-' She broke off as her cheeks turned and angry magenta shade. '-_despicable_..' The witch then turned her green orb onto the god zapping him before storming off.. Hades, who was now a grey smoking mess cough up a large cloud of smoke. Persephone glowered as the witch left in a haughty huff but was more concerned for her other half than getting even.

'Oh sweetie..' She sounded softly wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's singed shoulders. '-how did you know it was me that let the heroes back in..' Hades glanced down at his smoky singed chiton then snapped his fingers so a fresh chiton replaced his witch-damaged old ones and cleaned up his sooty face. Relighting his flames he smirked at his girlfriend.

'Sephykins, it was kinda obvious when you took that _really_ long break for air, but-uh if ya don't mind me askin' babe… why did ya let the heroes back in?' Hades asked pulling a cigar out of nowhere. Persephone suddenly pouted irritably folding her arms across her chest.

'She called me a little flower, so I got even by ruining her plot..' The goddess then smirked amused pulling a cigarette out of a swirl of orbs. '-it'll teach that her not to be so high and mighty with me..' Hades' smile widened at his missus' adorable little malicious smirk, she was so cute when she pulled that look..

'Ahh… revenge..' The fiery god sounded approvingly, which surprised Persephone. '-good for you Sephy..' Persephone blinked confused as he smiled at her tenderly.

'Wait… your not bothered by the fact that I helped the good guys?' She asked stunned.

'Nah..' Hades waved her off smirking amused. '-ya did it for selfish reasons babe, just like a true god… I'm proud of ya honey..'

'Well, gee… thanks sweetie..' Persephone sounded smiling a happy girly smile and putting her cigarette to her lips. She began to frisk herself, looking for the little silver lighter Hades had given her for her birthday. _Where the hell was it now…_

'Need a light?' Hades purred raising an eyebrow putting his cigar to his lips and lighting his thumb. Persephone gave a light-hearted giggle of amusement then lit her cigarette as Hades lit his cigar at the same time. As they both blew out a swirl of smoke Mickey Mouse appeared looking both slightly annoyed and nervous at the same time.

'Uh, Hades..' The toon mouse stuttered nervously. '-you.. uh… you guys can't smoke in here..' He grinned widely as Hades raised an eyebrow. 'This is a no smoking establishment..'

'It is?' Hades sounded surprised and both he and Persephone stubbed out their smokes. 'Sorry 'bout that Mick, never realised..'

Mickey Mouse looked briefly stunned.

'Wait.. your not going to flame me?' He asked bemused.

'Flame you?' Hades sounded confused. 'Hey, hey… rules are rules, I get that..' Suddenly he turned a flame-mad orange and whipped around to the back of the audience. 'Cruella! Ya heard the cartoon rat-' Mickey's eyes narrowed in indignation. '-put that out _right now!_' Cruella DeVil blinked at the fiery god in surprise. '_Don't_ make me come back there Ella..' His eyes narrowed threateningly and the fur-mad woman then hastily stubbed out her cigarette.

'Wow, gee thanks Hades…' Mickey sounded impressed by this wondering why he had been so worried about telling Hades about this change in policy.

'Heh, no problem Mick..' Hades returned to blue sliding an arm back around a smiling Persephone. '-now why don'tcha am-scray I gotta date to conclude here..' He sounded waving the mouse off. Mickey didn't need to be told twice and shot off before Hades had an excuse to flame him.

* * *

After the show had finished everybody was filing out of the theatre when Persephone spotted Maleficent getting ready to leave. She suddenly turned to Hades smiling.

'So how did things go with Jafar and Maleficent?' She asked brightly and Hades sighed.

'It didn't babe..' He sounded glumly. '-I don't think I got what it takes to get those two together..'

'Oh, I'm sorry sweetie..' She sighed sympathetically then caught sight of Jafar looking glum, as he was exiting the theatre… then an idea hit her and a wide smirk twisted across her face. _This might work… after all Maleficent was a woman…_

'C'mon Hades…' She suddenly grabbed her boyfriend's wrist and dragged a confused Hades through the crowd of toons.

'Ok, where are we going?' He asked following his girlfriend through the crowd.

'We're going to get Jafar a date with Maleficent..' Persephone sounded excitedly. It didn't take long to locate Jafar who was skulking around the main reception area glowering at all the 'nice' toons who passed him.

'Jaffy babe..' Hades' voice drawled startling the grim vizier.

'For the last time Hades..' Jafar drawled not waiting for Hades to finish. '-I'm not interested in one of your schemes to set me up with Maleficent.'

'What about one of mine..' Persephone sounded smiling at the vizier who blinked.

'How do I know this plan of yours is going to work..' He asked raising a brow at her.

'Because, I'm the Goddess of Life Jafar..' Persephone replied smiling wickedly. '-and since dating is an aspect of life that makes me the next best thing to Aphrodite.'

Jafar frowned thinking about the goddess' words.

'Very well Persephone..' Jafar sounded deciding to give her a chance, after all what did he have to lose. '-what would you have me do?'

'Just give her this..' Persephone sounded holding out her fist as a swirl of orbs swirled. Out of the orbs formed a long dark black flower with a purple edge to the petals, the stem of this poisonous looking plant was covered in sharp jagged thorns. Both Hades and Jafar gawped at the stunning flower in Persephone's hand. The goddess then pulled a bottle of perfume out of nowhere and spritzed the flower with a seductive scent designed to ensnare the witch. The goddess then inhaled the scent with a dreamy smile before passing it to the stunned vizier. '-trust me Jafar, this will work..'

Maleficent suddenly passed them and Jafar sighed heavily trying to gain the courage to talk to her. He then turned to the two deities beside him.

'Wish me luck..'

'Like you need it..' Persephone smiled.

'Go get her tiger..' Hades winked at his best buddy then smirked amused watching as Jafar turned and headed off to talk to the Mistress of all Evil. He then turned to his missus smiling. '-you really think this will work babe?'

Persephone shrugged keeping an eye on Jafar.

'It all depends on Jafar, the flower will only make Maleficent receptive to him..'

* * *

Jafar walked over to Maleficent who smiled at him warmly.

'I'm sorry that the plot didn't work out Maleficent..' He sounded apologetically.

'It's ok Jafar, it wasn't your fault the plan failed..' She sounded pleasantly. '-besides, there's always next time..' She then noticed the flower in his hand. 'What's that you've got?'

Jafar blinked then looked at the flower, wondering what kind of flower Persephone had created.

'I'm not sure..' He sounded then held it out to Maleficent. '-but I got it for you..'

'Oh..' Maleficent sounded taking the flower with a smile then taking in it's seductive scent… perhaps she could hold off purging her feelings for the grim vizier for now.. 'It looks deadly..' She sounded narrowing her eyes.

'It's not _nearly_ half as deadly as you are my dear..' Jafar sounded softly causing Maleficent to smile pleased by his words.

'Y'know Jafar..' She sounded amiably twirling the flower between her long slender fingers. '-I'm not usually the kind of woman who likes flowers, usually I just send frost to destroy them..' She chuckled amused sniffing the flower once more smiling dreamily.

'Maleficent, your barely a soul..' Jafar's eyes narrowed playfully and the Mistress of all Evil chuckled amused by these words…

'Oh you..' She waved him off feeling a slight blush cross her cheeks. '-would you like to walk me to my ride..'

'It would be an honour..' Jafar sounded bowing to Maleficent, as he straightened the witch linked arms with him and the two began walked out the main doors of the House of mouse together…

* * *

'Nice job Seph..' Hades sounded approvingly as Jafar and Maleficent left together looking very chummy indeed.

'Well, it is kinda my shtick sweetie..' Persephone sounded shrugging modestly. Hades suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her right up against him by the buttocks.

'Baby, I am gonna show you a whole new Underworld..' He purred seductively causing his white-skinned missus to giggle girlishly with her hand demurely over her mouth.

'Heh, as long as it's not the back seat of your chariot again..' She sounded lightly.

Hades' eyes widened briefly before he composed himself and the smirk snaked it's way across his full blue lips.

'It's not anymore!' He declared eyes narrowing with a diabolic smile.

'Well then..' Persephone grabbed him by the neck of his chiton and pulled him to her with a smirk of her own. '-take me to the Elysian Fields Hot-Stuff..' Hades and Persephone began kissing passionately before vanishing together into a swirl of smoke and orbs.

'Uh..' Pain sounded irritably. '-I take it _we'll_ taking the chariot home..' He frowned watching the bosses vanish in an amorous mood.

'Yeh..' Panic sighed heavily. 'Let's take the scenic route home, then maybe we can avoid walking in on them this time..'

'Good idea, I still got the scars from the last time..' Pain nodded and the two of them left.

* * *

As the rest of the House of Mouse staff were clearing up for the night Mickey and Minnie Mouse had been wishing many of the toons a safe trip home… once all the guests from the House of Mouse had finally left they both locked the doors for another night.

Minnie Mouse sighed happily, despite the villains attempt to takeover the club, the night had been an absolute success. Mickey Mouse suddenly appeared by her side smiling happily.

'So..' Mickey beamed at his girlfriend. '-did you ever find out if Persephone was a villain or not?'

'No.' Minnie replied shaking her head smiling. 'I don't think we'll ever know for sure…'

'Ah, it's probably for the best..' He smiled widely.

'Your right Mickey..' Minnie sounded cheerfully. '-and we shouldn't dwell on it either..'

'I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you tried to warn me about the villains..' Mickey started nervously but Minnie merely placed a finger over his lips smiling.

'It's ok Mickey, everything is back to the way it should be..' She sounded. '-for now anyway.' Then both mice kissed and wrapped an arm around each other's waists and went to go help their friends close up the rest of the House of Mouse…

_

* * *

_

Little Notes:

_Hey Everybody, and so ends H.o.T.T, I was quite sad when it finished as I had so much fun writing this story as it's an idea I had when I first saw the House of Mouse series when I was twelve… I'm pleased that I finally got the chance to write it and share it with you… and judging by the responses to it this is easily the best story I have written so far and I'm grateful to everyone who has reviewed… thank you for your support… unfortunately I have no plans to write a sequel at the moment… I do have an idea that involves Professor Ludwig and a time machine that sends some future kids of Disney's characters back into the past but it's just a passing idea…I don't know if it will come to anything… anyone who wants to try and write a sequel is welcome but let me know if you do, I'd love to read it…_

_For those who didn't know, Wayne Allwine played Mickey Mouse in the House of Mouse series (as well as most of your other favourite Mickey appearances) and I couldn't picture anybody else doing him… this whole story is for him, rest in peace dude! _

_Thank you so much for reading this story and please let me know how you liked it…_

_Take Care…_

_Lot's of Love… Ditzy xXx _


End file.
